Be Sweet Braveheart
by Runnerofthewoods
Summary: Something isn't right in this young girls life, tragic things are attracted to her. Tom Riddle, unfortunately, happens to be yet another tragic event that is attracted to this young beautiful girl. Behind the curse that is Tom is a silver lining, but how long will this line stretch before she realizes that there is no happy ending in this love story. OC Future lemons
1. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 1

_Chapter I_

"Pumpkin butt we're going on a trip, grab your shoes!" My father yelled up the stairs of our home.

I got bored when I was at home without any friends so I had begun to practice with the little bit of magical ability I had in my pure-blood veins. When I heard my father yell up the stairs I immediately perked up and all of the objects that I had been levitating in the air fell to the ground with a thud.

I ran down the stairs giddily missing the last step and falling into my fathers open arms. "Be careful, we don't want to take a trip to the hospital on our way do we?" I shook my head in excitement and walked out the front door with his hand in mine.

"Now when we pass the gate-"

"I know dad, no magic. You tell me every time." I quickly dismissed my father's precaution. He took many trips into the Muggle world and he always took me with him. He called me "his mini suitcase," because I went everywhere with him. The trip was business related but he always made it fun for me as well. Last time he took me to a zoo filled with Llamas and Tigers. If it had been the wizarding world I would have used my magic to connect their cages. That, in my opinion, would have been an attraction to see!

My father was a very important man, or so he boasted. He went back and forth between the wizarding world and the Muggle world to debate "politics." It was quite boring to me but afterwards he would take me out for ice cream. I didn't bother asking him about what he talked about with the Muggle people. Last time I got more confused then I had been previous to the question.

"Dad what's that "economics" thing that you were talking about?"

"Economics is how we progress. It's distribution, marketing, and consumption-"

"Tell me when I'm older." I succumbed to my small vocabulary.

When we arrived at the department we were greeted by Meredith; the Ministers secretary. She was a young women with bright blonde hair and long legs. There was no question as to how she got her job within the ministry.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Meredith greeted me at the entrance. "Good, wish their weren't so many Muggles around though… they kind of stink." My father quickly seized my jaw with his hand and Meredith gave him an interesting look. "What on earth is a Muggle, sweetheart?" I was going to explain but my father quickly intervened. "Oh, you know kids today. Always making up things in their minds'" Meredith laughed and quickly excepted the excuse.

She took me to her office where we played games and talked about nonsense. I was most interested in her "calculator" as she called it. It was really good at math, almost as good as a Goblin.

Today's trip was just as boring as usual. I sat in Meredith's office while dad went into talk to the prime minister of the Muggle world.

"Meredith, what exactly does my dad do?" I asked her out of the blue. She looked up from her "keyboard thing" and smiled sweetly.

"Your daddy's one of the many ambassador's of foreign relations, though I'm not sure which country he's in charge of…maybe Scotland… he looks Scottish." -I gave her a blank look- "Oh, right you probably don't know what an ambassador is. He works in between countries to keep peace." She reevaluated.

"Oh, that's really boring." I decided out loud and she nodded in agreement.

It was dark when my father and I left the Ministers office. He was toeing me behind him quickly as we walked down the dark avenues. He didn't like the look of the neighborhood that we had somehow got ourselves lost in. We were always cautious in the Muggle world; mostly because Muggles didn't take to kindly to people like us. They often thought we were cult members because of the way we dressed.

Since we had to be so careful about people seeing us do magic Floo powder and brooms were prohibited on our weekly trips. The only way we could get through the Muggle world was on our own two feet.

My father took yet another wrong turn into an ally and ran into three men, he immediately apologized and turned around afraid to have upset them.

"Ayo, giv' me yer money." One of the men taunted my father.

"Sir, I have no money that you would want." My father answered honestly.

"I'm not gonna' ask yeh again." I saw the strange glint of metal shine from the stranger's hand. Then I felt my father pull me behind him with a harsh tug. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on, but from the look inside the man's eye I assumed nothing good was about to happen.

"Sir, I'm just walking home with my daughter. Please excuse us." My father was giving the metal object a worrisome look. "I'm not gonna tell yeh agin'" The Muggles finger moved and my father quickly reached to grab his wand out of his jacket. The Muggle impulsively jerked the metal and caused a loud bang from the instrument. My father clutched at his heart and stepped back until his back hit the wall. He slid down defeated and let go of his heart as if his hand were the heaviest thing in the world.

I ran to him and knelt beside him. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Daddy?" I whispered so low that the men behind me couldn't even register that I had spoken.

"Sweetheart I need you [cough]" -he covered his mouth as he spat out wet liquid- "Don't forget to love the walls, okay? And _Be sweet braveheart."_

-I crooked my head.-

"Have you gone AWOL?" He laughed breathlessly and then went silent. He fell to his side and rolled over to his back on to the cold pavement. I didn't understand a word he had just spoken or why he was lying so still on the ground like that.

From the way that the Muggles were staring at my father, I had this feeling that something bad had just happened. The Muggles looked as though they had been petrified. They gazed in fear at my father as he lied on the ground. I looked down at the man at my feet. His eyes, the green one's that we shared, were sightless. He stared up at the black sky blankly. His pale skin was translucent white, and sweat lingered just above his brow.

Looking down at my father reminded me of my Grandfathers funeral. I couldn't remember much but I could recall the likeliness that he shared with my father at this moment. The stiff way they looked up as if they could see heaven open it's gates above. I didn't see a heaven though, all I saw and heard were the three Muggle men. They were clearly intoxicated, and wavering in the darkly lit alley that we were in.

"We got ter get ou' of here Jake, we got ter get ou'!" The man with the strange metal contraption yelled. His voice was laced with a drunken slur and from where I knelt his eyes looked red.

"Dude, why'd you have to go and kill him man. We just wanted his money!" His companion, Jake, yelled at him. His hands were shaking at his sides and when he turned to speak I noticed he had a large birthmark on his face.

"Yeh saw him! He was pullin' somethin' out of 'is coat, I thought it was a gun man!" He yelled back at Jake.

The third friend who had stayed silent up unto this point walked to my fathers corpse. The third man strangely enough was dressed fancily, as if he had just been at a wedding. He pulled out my fathers long Elm wand out of his coat pocket. "It was a stick man. Fuck, it was just a fucking stick!" He threw my fathers wand at him and it landed right at his forehead and then ricocheted to the floor.

"Man, how was I suppo' to know, could hab' been anything!" The third man continued to go through my fathers pockets, I allowed it, what could I do to stop it? I was hoping for the most part that I had turned invisible so they couldn't do the same to me as they did my father. It almost appeared as I had until the second companion singled me out.

"What are we going to do about the little thing?"

"Man, I couldn' go 'n' kill it." The man with the metal said.

"I wasn't suggesting that you go off and do that!" He smacked him clearly over the head. "I mean it could go running to the police, or fuck man what are we going to do?" The third man pulled out my fathers bag that was filled with his golden Galleons. He poured the money into his hand and then cursed it to the ground. "He doesn't even have any real money man!" He shouted at him. All three of them cursed together.

"Little thing, what's yer name?" I didn't answer him.

"Guys, maybe it can't talk." They all seemed relieved at the idea of it.

"Of course it can talk, I mean, it can walk right?" Jake became the voice of reason.

"I don't know man, my niece can walk but can't talk yet."

"Hey little thing, can yeh talk?" I still didn't answer him.

"Looks like were good man, just leave it here. Let's get a beer!"

They all walked away satisfied and without one look of remorse for the actions. I waited until they were out of sight and walked over to my fathers wand and put it back in his hand. "Ok they're gone, you can come back now." He didn't move. "Swish your wand, come on dad, they're gone!" He didn't move. "Wake up, wake up!" -I pinched him.- "Ok dad, come on your not funny. I'll clean my room, I'll eat the green stuff, just wake up!" I shook him, and to my misfortune his head sloped to one side smacking against the cold wet pavement.

I didn't fully understand what had happened, but as the minutes seemed to go by he appeared to look more and more like Grandpa.

Cold, Pale, and Stiff.

I got to my feet and shook my head violently. I paced back and forth and hummed trying to get the remorseful thought's out of my head. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." I begged myself and turned back to my fathers body. "What do I do, what do you want me to do?" I screamed at him.

My father raised me all on his own without anyone's help. I had never met my mother, my father said she was sad and went on vacation to get happy. I wasn't stupid, I may only be ten but people don't go on vacations for a decade. What I didn't understand though, was what did being sad have to do with anything? My father said he would explain it to me later, but I guess I wasn't ever going to find out now.

I pinched myself again to stop myself from thinking to deep on the matter. I didn't want to cry, my father detested it when I cried. "Plenty of things to cry about, not enough to smile for." He always said. He was always looking on the bright side, even if he had to fictionize it into reality.

"There's always a silver lining."

"I don't see a silver lining, dad."

"Then grab your pencil and make one."

I sat down next to my father and embedded my fingers in his red locks and combed past the snarls. I was hoping the spell would ware off and he would wake up by morning so I could go home. He wasn't dead… this was just magic; awful, dark, evil magic.

I eventually found myself falling asleep on the ground next to my father. I huddled up against his chest and imagined that I was at home sleeping in my bed peacefully.


	2. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 2

_Chapter II_

I woke up to a scream, my eyes flashed open and sunlight scorched my pupils. There was a Muggle woman meters from me screaming loudly. Moments later a few men ran up the alley next to her. "Holy shit, someone call the police!" One of the men yelled.

I looked down at my father and saw his eyes still wide open from the night before. He was colder then before, reality kicked hard across the face when I saw the blood that flooded the ground around us and the blood splatter that went across my shirt. I gulped down the large stone in my throat repeatedly but it wouldn't go down. I started to choke on the imaginary rock and I balled my fists up to my eyes; but no tears fell down my cheeks. It almost felt like I was incapable of crying no matter how much sorrow touched my heart.

The women came to my side and swooped me away from my father. I screamed loudly, but no sense came from my oblivious chatter. I repeated myself over and over as the women petted my hair. "STAY, STAY, STAY, NO GO, STAY!"

She started to walk away with me in her arms and I could feel my soul shake as I was taken away from him. I wouldn't have peace till I was beside him again. "DADDY, DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" I screamed at her.

"Oh God, poor thing." People began to fill the scene and I was taken away by a man dressed in blue. He took me into a Muggle car and drove it down the street. He didn't say anything to me but through his rearview mirror I could see him staring at me with a dense look of sympathy in his eyes.

We arrived at a large department filled with many other men and women dressed in blue. I was pulled into a side room where a investigator sat patiently awaiting my arrival. He had a genuine but frank smile on his face, and urged me to sit down in front of him. The man in blue escorted me to the seat and left the room. "Hello," the investigator said openly to me. His blonde mustache had a slight coffee stain on it, I focused on his mustache as he probed me mindlessly with questions.

"Name,"

"Mishka Winifred Gryffindor." He looked up from his sheet with a blank look.

"Really?" -I nodded.-"Could you tell me what happened last night Mishka?" I began to tell him the whole story piece by piece until the very end. "Did you see what the attackers looked like?" He asked me and their faces all popped in my head one by one. "The first one had… red eyes… the second one had a birthmark on his face, and the third one was dress in fancy clothes." The investigator grumbled under his breath. "Nothing else, that's it?" I nodded reluctantly. "That's unfortunate Mishka…" He began to question me more, asking me if my father had any enemy's but after he saw my uncertain face he knew he wasn't going to get many answers out of my ten year old self.

"Can I… be alone, please?" I begged him. He gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. When the door closed I curled up into a ball and sunk my head in between my knees. It had been along time, hours maybe, before the investigator came back with a women dressed in a drab grey skirt and blouse. "This is only temporary Mishka." The investigator told me and I backed up in my seat.

"W-Who is she…" I stuttered.

"This is the caretaker of the Orphanage." He calmly stated.

"I HAVE A FAMILY, I DON'T NEED TO BE TAKEN TO AN ORPHANAGE!"

"We ran your Aunt's address… the 1001 Broomstick Dr does not exist. Until we find your next of kin you will have to stay with Mrs. Cole." The women held out her hand towards me and I retracted back. I tried making a run at the door but there were to many men outside. I was quickly caught and escorted out of the building behind Mrs. Cole.

When I exited the building mobs of flashes struck me, and groups of people shouted out questions.

"How do you feel to know you'll never see your father again?"

"Where will you go now?"

"Will you take revenge, or coward away from society?"

The men in blue pushed back the cruel journalists. I saw Mrs. Coles ruby red car sitting out front and I fought against the police men who were escorting me. I tried with all of my strength to run away but I eventually grew tired. They got me inside Mrs. Cole's car and buckled me in. Mrs. Cole got in the front seat and locked the doors so I couldn't escape.

"You'll see, it's not that bad. And I'm sure they'll find your family soon."


	3. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 3

_Chapter III_

They situated me inside a room that was about the size of a broom closet. It smelt like smog and the sheets were wrinkled. My window view was of the back parking lot and the walls were made of orange bricks. Magic couldn't have even suited the place up in my opinion.

"Here are some new clothes for you, my dear." She held in her arms a folded up white shirt and drab grey skirt. "I'm sure you would like to change." She pointed out my fathers blood splatter that still stained my shirt. I nodded solemnly and took the clothes she had offered. "I'll be back in a bit, I have to talk to some police men down stairs." She closed the door behind her and I dropped the clothes on to the ground carelessly and went straight for the bed.

It was raining I had noticed as I laid in down. Water dripped from the window glass and I watched a single rain drop fall all the way down the window. Nothing seemed amusing anymore, even the small things in life became minuscule in my eyes. There was a silent raping at the door and the handled turned.

"You're the new girl that's been causing the big fuss?" A plump black haired girl walked into the room. She was wearing the same set of clothes that Mrs. Cole gave me earlier; the white shirt and grey skirt, it was very boring. She grazed her chubby fingers across the brick walls as if the room were hers. "The press is all over the place, and what for?"

"My dad's dead." I replied bitterly.

"Whoopy, so is mine. I never got nearly as much attention." She snarled.

"Sorry," I muttered sarcastically. "I never meant for you to envy my position." She scoffed and her face morphed into what looked like a frogs before it caught its fly.

"Envy you, what for? You're a scrawny thing, I just wished that my father had gone out with as much of a bang. At least then I'd have something to remember him by." I had to replay her words in my head repeatedly to even register her completely horrific remark.

"-Gone out with as much of a _bang_?" I stood up and slapped her across her chubby face. Over and over in my head I heard the call of that metal contraption that killed my father.

_bang, bang, bang._

It repeated in my head over and over. The girl pushed me back and I fell against the ground, I didn't look up, the ground had caught my attention. It was as boring as the rest of the awful place, and nearly as boring as the people who inhabited it. Who would want a grey marble floor in an orphanage?

The girl cursed me out and mocked me but I heard none of it. Continuously I heard banging ring in my ears and saw blood drip down the sewer drains.

Mrs. Cole came back and gasped when she saw me sitting calmly on the ground as the girl stood above me screaming in rage. "AMY, WHAT DID YOU DO!" She shouted at the girl who jumped back in shock. "Mrs. Cole, she slapped me, I was just defending myself!" The older women came to my side and helped me up. Children crowded around my bedroom door and I could hear them all whispering.

"Is that the new girl?"

"What is she wearing? She must be apart of that weird cult."

"There's blood all over her, she disgusting!"

Mrs. Cole turned around and flashed the children a wicked look, "Everyone out!" She yelled and they dispersed across the hall. All except one boy with black colorless eyes. He stared at me blankly, as if I were simply a bug on the wall. "You too, Tom." Mrs. Cole snapped at him and he walked away without the slightest interest or care.

"Goodness, your really have a knack for inciting a crowd!" Mrs. Cole remarked.

"Believe me, it's done without intention." I replied bitterly.


	4. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 4

_Chapter IV_

I eventually changed into my clothes that day and stayed locked up in my room. I didn't understand how my father did it, Muggles were so annoying. I especially resented the way they manually did everything. I had peered down the hallway and saw a maid dusting with her hand. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

It had been 72 hours officially and no one had come for me. Where were my Aunt and Uncle? Why wasn't the Minister of Magic here? What was my life going to become now that my father was gone?

"Mishka, I know it's been a very hard week for you but you should really come out and socialize. It might make you feel better!" Mrs. Cole sat next to me on my bed. I remembered the ugly meeting that I had with Amy and I highly doubted that the other children were any better.

"Oh come on, Mishka." Mrs. Cole could sense my doubt in her words. She pulled me up from the bed and dragged me down the hallway. She let go of me once we were at the backyard. All of the children were playing on the rickety playground equipment and a few were lying in the dead grass looking up at the clouds. "Really Mrs. Cole, I'd perfer to be in my room." I said as politely as possible. I tried to not let on that I really didn't want to be jumping on the second rate playground or playing with the hand-me-down Muggle children.

"Your as difficult as Tom I swear…Hm, would you like to meet him?" I didn't particularly want to meet anyone, but Mrs. Cole's question seemed to be rhetorical since she had begun to drag be down the hallway without my reply.

On the opposite wing as I, was Tom's door. Mrs. Cole rapped on it silently and entered without anyone's say so. Tom was sitting on his bed glaring at the ground as if it had done him some sort of harm. "Morning Tom," Mrs. Cole greeted politely and he grunted in reply.

He didn't seem very pleasant, and I couldn't imagine why Mrs. Cole would drag me in her with him; most likely because we both shared the same friendless state.

"This is Mishka Gryffindor, Mishka this is Tom Riddle. You two have fun now!" She left the room and closed the door behind her. I was stuck with the strange boy who seemed oblivious that I was only a meter away.

"So your names Tom?" I asked shyly.

"Are you daft or just dumb?" He shot back.

I furrowed my eye brows and took a step back. "Neither, I was only trying to initiate a conversation." I defended myself.

"Over my name, it's truly not special enough to talk about." He shot back. "Though your name seems quite interesting?" He looked up from the ground with an amused smile across his lips. "Sounds Jewish, is that why your father got killed? Couldn't keep his pointy nose out of other peoples business. Seems like his daughter is following in his footsteps."

"That's a horrible thing to say! And no my name is derived from the Native American's."

"Then I'll state this in a way that you can understand." His smile grew wider. "HOW" He clapped his hand over his mouth to make a ridiculous impression of an Indian. "about you leave me alone."

"EXCUSE ME! I should turn you into a bug, since that's how you see everyone else in the world! You think you're better then me, but last time I checked you were the filthy Muggle and I was the witch! This is pure magical blood in these veins, and your think you're better then me? You're dirt, you're mud, you're a disgusting squatter and so is everyone else in this dank shack!"

Tom stared at me blankly, his smile faded from his face and he seemed to be thinking over my words skeptically. "Muggle, what on God's earth is that?" I cursed myself for venting out my frustrations. If my father were here he would have scolded me severely.

"And magic," he started. "Are you so delirious to think that you can actually do magic and that you're a witch?" His smile reappeared on his face. "So how about you show me a magic trick and make yourself disappear?" In all honestly I would have disapparated like my father had once showed me but you needed a wand for that and I was to young to carry one. Instead I used the door, like the good Muggle I was to pretend to be from now on. But I didn't leave without having the last word.

"It was nice meeting you!" I smiled happily and walked out of the room. Father always said to kill them with kindness and by the way Tom's face cringed in anger it appeared to be working. Tom glared severely at me and then at the door; it slammed hard against the door frame making the walls shake so hard that pictures fell from the wall.

"…But how… He didn't even move… and he's a Muggle?" I walked away from the room and replayed the moment repeatedly in my mind trying to remember if there was another person in the room or if his window was open, that would be the only other reason as to how the door would slam shut without Tom getting up.

"Dinner!" I heard Mrs. Cole shout and hundreds of hungry children filled the hallway. I raced to the line, feeling a bit famished myself.


	5. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 5

_Chapter V_

The week finished itself off quietly. There were no more messes to clean up, or big-boned broads that needed a quick reminder of their place. No, not a soul wept or a smile was felt. It was quiet, and that's exactly how I wanted it.

Funny thing about silence, it never seemed to stick. Following Sunday night came Monday morning, as planned, but no one was at the door to pick me up as I had scheduled. I had a feeling that I was stuck here, in Muggle hell. My father wouldn't appreciate the way I talked about the Muggles; for some reason he fancied them, a reason unbeknown to myself.

What was supposed to be a temporary name plate on my door, turned into an engraved slate at the side of my room.

_Mishka_

My last name seemed to evaporate along with everyone else's sympathy. I was successfully enrolled into the Muggle system with a list of chores and a schedule of daily activates that I had to stay on top of. Today I was in charge of mopping, a task I resented more so with every muddy footprint I mopped up. Tom didn't make it easy for me either, it appeared he deliberately walked in the mud and across my clean floor. It wasn't the fact that I had a feeling he hated me, it was that while he strode across the marble floor he smiled so large I could see every one of his thirty-two pearly teeth. I was debating whether I should knock them in with my foot at that moment, or wait till he was least expecting it.

As I saw Mrs. Cole walk down the hall I decided my plans of revenge would have to wait until later. "Morning Tom," She nodded to him. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way back to the pit of hell that he came from. "Mishka, a word?" I let go of the mop and walked away as it ungracefully collided with the ground making an unpleasant _snap_.

I followed Mrs. Cole to her office and stood in front of her desk. "You can sit," she insisted but I declined her offer. I had a feeling this was going to be a very short conversation.

"The police have yet to find your family." She informed me.

"I understand."

"You'll be staying here until one your family members come forward."

"I understand."

"You'll start elementary on Monday."

"I understand, can I go now?"

"Yes, but one last word." -I waited- "Try to give the children a chance. I know you're avoiding them, but you can't be a normal child without at least one friend."

"Mrs. Cole, if I could be so bold to say…"-I paused- "I **really** don't care about being normal." I walked out of her room then, seeing no point in further debating my social life with a woman who couldn't even vaguely understand my position.

A month had past and I found myself mentally digging a grave in my mind. Every luxury I once had, had been taken from me by those three Muggles that I met on that fateful night. Now, I was forced to live with their kind. I felt betrayed by the ministry, and disowned by my own family.

Loneliness wasn't what ate at me the most, but the absence of magic for what seemed to be for the rest of my life.

My chores became harsher and harsher, to the point where I was forced to clean with a brush the place where I went to the bathroom. The only pleasant thing about chores was that no one was allowed to talk to me while I did them; otherwise it would compensate the quality and integrity of my work ethic.

During my first day of school the teacher moved me to sit next to Amy Benson. She spit spit-balls into my hair and spilt the ink bottle that was on my desk on purpose so it would stain my clothes. The teacher saw none of it and I wasn't a tattle tale or the type of person to seek revenge. So, Amy Benson continued to torture me during my school days without any obstacles getting in her way.

I was thankful that Tom hadn't started anything with me. He seemed to only torment those who got in his way, so I stayed clear of his path. But, I had to admit that I did laugh quite hard when I saw Amy attempting to start trouble with Tom by spitting her spit-balls at him. He sent her reeling fifty feet backwards and into a brick wall that day.

Justice, was my favorite flavor even if it did have a bitter after taste. It was hard to really believe that I wasn't the only magical being in the orphanage, and even though I had seen him perform magic with my own eyes I just didn't have enough evidence to confront him about it.

After a long and hard day of chores and school work I found myself walking past what seemed to look like a prelude to a fight. Tom was standing nose to nose with another boy (Dennis as I recognized) that was twice his height and width. "He's insane," I professed aloud and watched them as they glared maliciously at each other.

"What's your problem, freak?" Dennis shouted.

"Your in my way, move." The hallway was clearly wide enough for both of them but Tom seemed to be looking for trouble today.

"Get out my way, loser!" The boy aimed to push Tom but ended up flying back against the wall behind him. He gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him and I quickly looked around the hallway to see if anyone else had seen what had happened.

Tom smiled in victory as he saw Dennis's nose bleed from the collision. He turned towards me and glared as he noticed I had seen the whole thing. He walked past me, making sure to nudge me hard with his shoulder and continued down the hallway until he entered his room.

"Nasty little monster," Dennis picked himself off the floor and spit on the ground, snarling as he did so.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He's a freak," his eyes narrowed. "He can make things happen; suspend people in midair, make stuff move across the room without touching it. I've even caught him talking to snakes."-he grunted- "I wish he would just go and get himself lost. It would do the whole orphanage some good, that it would! He's always fixing to make trouble where there isn't any."

The boy walked away and I reflected on what he had said. I now had all the evidence I needed to presume that Tom was a Wizard. I hated to admit it, but I was ecstatic to hear I wasn't the only magical identity in this hell hole. And, even though I had been victim to his bullying and I had just witnessed him abuse his magic, I just couldn't keep myself from running into his room with the dumbest grin I had ever beheld.

"Why are you smiling in my room?" Tom spat.

"I… Do you know?"

"Know what? Don't come in my room and spit riddles at me, tell me what you want and leave." He hissed nastily.

"You must not know, I don't know how you don't know. You're a wizard!" My hands nearly shook at the excitement of being in front of someone magical again. I was starting to believe for a second there that I would never see another witch or wizard again.

Tom stared at me with disbelief. "Don't delude yourself into thinking something so idiotic. And, don't get me involved in your ridiculous imaginations. You can dream that you can cast spells all you want, but don't try pulling me into your games!"

"No really, I even just saw you do magic! You threw that kid into the wall, and earlier you slammed the door in my face without touching it!" I realized that I really shouldn't be so pepped up about his malicious activities, but the facts remained. He was a wizard!

"Leave," He ordered with a stern tone. I could feel him pushing me out of the room with the little bit of magic that he could control.

"I can show you how to control it. I can tell you about our world." I quickly proposed.

He was quiet for a moment, registering, calculating, considering the idea. "What do you mean… I don't know what you're talking about!" He insisted.

"Come off it, Tom. You know you're not normal like the rest of the children here. You're different, and they tell you there's something wrong with you don't they." -he nodded silently- "That's because they're jealous, because you're special and they're ordinary."

"You said there was a whole world… are you saying that there are other people that can do what I can?" he asked quietly, as if ashamed that he were even considering the idea.

"Yes, my dad and I use to live in a world filled with people like us."

"Like _us_?" he quickly looked up, his eyes catching mine. "You can also-?" he neglected to finish the sentence, not knowing what to call his ability.

I concentrated on the pencil that lied on his wooden desk in the corner of his room. It was difficult to levitate objects, it took a lot of concentration for me to do it without a wand, but I finally got it suspended in the air. It wiggled weakly above Tom and I and then dropped on the ground when I heard the door creak open.

"Tom, Dennis was telling me-." Mrs. Cole walked into the room and quickly turned to notice me standing next to the door. "Oh Mishka, what are you two doing?" Outside of the door was the older from before, he was glaring inside at us maliciously holding his still bleeding nose.

Tom quickly spoke, "Oh, Mishka came in to ask me about life at the orphanage. She's new so I decided to tell her about it." I was surprised that Tom actually remembered my name, and even more surprised at how pleasant he was being. His face looked calm for once, instead of his hard ironed glare that he often wore.

"Oh, have you two been talking long?" Mrs. Cole asked directing the question at me.

"Oh," I stuttered. Tom looked to me, and then towards Dennis. He knew why Mrs. Cole was here and so did I. I assumed that Dennis had tattled on Tom and Mrs. Cole was coming in to yell at him. But as I looked at Tom in this new "magical" light, I felt I had to protect my magical brother.

"Half hour or so?"

"Is that so?" Mrs. Cole turned around and glared at the boy behind her. "Well, I'm sorry for barging in like that. I suppose this was all just a misunderstanding." She politely smiled at us then turned to give Dennis an angry glare.

"But, Mrs. Cole he did it! He threw me against the wall!" He pleaded.

"Are you saying that Mishka's lying? Because, clearly Tom couldn't have done such while he was in his room talking to our new family member."

"Yes, she's lying!"

"Hold your tongue, Dennis! Mishka has just suffered a large tragedy only weeks ago, I highly doubt she would dirty her hands in a lie!" She closed the door but not without first winking at me in approval of my "new friend."

"Why'd you do that?" Tom asked as soon as the door had closed.

"Protect you?" I said frankly. "Because, we're family. We're all we got in this world." He was quiet, and I could tell that he was calculating my words again.

"What do you mean?" He said witlessly.

"Exactly what I said, we're family now. Bound by magical blood. We have to watch out for our own kind."

"Our own kind… _us_." I could tell he was starting to get the picture, but by the way his face turned with the idea I could tell he was talking what I said far too literally. But, I didn't correct him, I was just happy I had someone to call family again.


	6. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 6

_Chapter VI_

In my eyes Tom could do no wrong. His sense of humor was sick, and his way of passing time was unordinary ruthless, but it didn't matter because he was family now. In the last month I traveled with him everywhere he went, I was his personal little key chain. If he went outside I ran to my rain coat and slipped on my boots eagerly, even if I didn't want to go out.

But, this didn't work in reverse.

Tom and I had been sitting in his room quietly. It was a typical afternoon for us; he was reading a book and I was entertaining myself with my Magic.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"No," he said simply. I gave him a half-hearted smile and laughed lightly taking it as a joke.

"Well, I'm not going to hold it. I'll be right back, it'll take two minutes honestly."

"No," he repeated.

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so."

"You can't stop me." I huffed and grabbed the door handle. I turned the knob but found it fighting against me. Tom was controlling the door so I couldn't leave. "Let me go, Tom." I warned him.

"No, sit down and be quiet so I can read." He ordered.

"What am I going to do about my bladder that is obviously full?"

"Do you really have to go that bad?" He scoffed in irritation. He closed his book into his lap and gave me a deadpan stare. I nodded vigorously. He sighed, "You have two minutes, run." I didn't argue or demand that he not order me around. Right now the only thing that was on my mind was my desperate need to go to the bathroom.

Standing outside the door was Amy. She was sitting on a chair reading a comic book and blowing pink bubbles with her chewing gum. I ignored her and walked to the bathroom door but found her thick arm blocking my way. "Toll," she ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly taken back.

"There's a toll for the bathroom now, pay up." She held out her grubby hand towards me demanding the nickel as if immediately.

"No," I tried to go under her arm but she grabbed my hair tightly in her strong grip. "Ow, let me go!" I cried and she laughed at my pain.

"Now you owe me twice as much."

"I don't owe you anything, now let me go!" I struggled against her but she pulled my hair harder. I could almost hear my silvery locks pull out of my head as her hand moved upwards.

"Or what, you'll tattle, you don't have the guts!" -She made a fake cackle- "I suggest you pay up before you get hurt, little girl." She threw me across the room and I hit the opposite wall hard.

Kids began to look outside of their rooms to see what was happening and a crowd soon swarmed. I wasn't about to let Amy take my money, but I also wasn't about to walk away from a fight. I had no choice but to stand up to her in my stubborn mind, even though I was clearly no match.

I could easily use my magic, but I was taught better then that; my father told me never to use magic against a Muggle because it was unfair.

The kids were gawking and smiling as Amy tried to deal out some punishment. The only thing on my side was quickness. She got tired of chasing after my with her fists and went back to her previous strategy of pulling my hair.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The kids cheered out, and then it happened, that moment I had been waiting for. Tom had finally come out to see what the commotion was about. When he saw me stuck in a headlock, while being held captive in Amy's flabby armpit his face twisted into an evil sneer. He marched up to the crowd of kids, and pushed his way through them knocking a few of the younger kids on to the ground as he did so.

When he made his way into the center Amy spat, "Fuck off Tom, I'm doing something right now." The little kids gasped at her language and the older kids laughed.

"Come here, Mishka" He ordered me and I quickly obeyed. I ran behind him and he crossed his arms as if to say [_I dare you.]_

"What is she, your little pet now?" Amy growled.

"As a matter of fact, yes." he smiled and I grimaced bitterly. "And I don't like people toying with my things." The kids in the crowd cringed and backed up knowing what was about to happen.

"Tom don't" I begged him, and he whipped his head so far back he almost seemed possessed.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled.

"It's fine really, let's just go back in your room." I begged again, but he would hear none of it. He ignored me and I could tell he was starting to focus on Amy.

"_Fine_, I'll just be in your room throwing everything you own out your window."

I started to walk away slowly, and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Tom was calculating what I had said. "… Wait, hey!" he yelled and I ran for his room and quickly ducked inside. I was laughing relentlessly at how easily I was able to shift his attention. He busted inside the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"TOUCH MY STUFF AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Wanna play Monopoly?" I asked, trying to change the subject again.

"Wait… what?" he started to calculate again. "You just said that to stop me from hurting her!"

"Yes, now let's play. I'm the dog." I pulled out the Monopoly board out from under his bed.

"No, you know I'm always the dog!" He stole the board away from me and started to set it up. I held in my victorious smile, feeling power in how easily I could control him. I could see this relationship was starting to turn out to be the best for everyone. I had my family back, Tom got to learn about the magical world, and everyone else wouldn't be bullied by Tom anymore.

The game droned on forever, as Monopoly always did, and I could tell Tom wasn't paying attention to it anymore.

"Tell me more about our world." He asked.

"What do you want to know? I've pretty much told you everything of importance."

"Tell me about the ministry, I want to know how it works."

"Um,"-I stuttered- "That's really a grown-up question, I don't know to much about it. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to become the leader, minister, king, president, or whatever they have there."

I smiled dreamily, thinking of what it would be like if Tom were the Minister of Magic… and what it would be like if I were the first lady. Tom quickly snapped me out of my illusions with more questions regarding dragons, elfs, and werewolves.

Night came and we hadn't even noticed till the Matron screamed down the hallway "LIGHT'S OUT!" 5 minutes later she would hit the breakers.

"You should get to bed." Tom warned, hardly caring if I stayed or left.

"You think they'd notice if I wasn't in bed?" The first conniving thought I had since my dad died. Breaking the rules wasn't a habit of mine, it was in my nature. Anyone in the magical world, family member or friend alike new I was no good; but no one could convince my father otherwise. I was his angel, perfect and selfless in all ways imaginable.

"I highly doubt they do night checks." Tom said encouraging my misbehaving thoughts.

"I think I'll stay just a little longer then."

"Only if you tell me about Goblins." I smiled in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hi, If anyone wants to help me out and be a Beta Reader for me. (AKA: read my stuff before I publish it and give me advise or help me with grammar/structure/spelling.) I would really appreciate it!**


	7. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 7

_Chapter VII_

I woke up the next morning feeling uncomfortable. I lifted my head off of what looked to be the Monopoly board and felt the side of my face sorely. I had slept on the ground of Toms room, but the strange thing was I couldn't remember falling asleep. I assumed I must have passed out during the night and Tom just never bothered to help me to my room.

I looked around the room for Tom; he was sleeping peacefully in his bed tucked under many layers of comfy blankets.

"Yah couldn't have given me a blanket? Thanks, Asshole." I left the room feeling bitter and sore.

It was Saturday, the best day of the week. No chores, no homework, and lot's of free time. Though, at an orphanage free time, at times, could be a curse. These were the moments where you had nothing to do but think. Unpredictable thoughts ran through my mind in the quiet, that's why I didn't like it quiet. If you looked up talkative in the dictionary it's meaning and synonym would be Mishka; while its antonym would be Tom.

I thought about the Magic world and about my father. I missed him, I missed it all. I resented the ministry and my family for not bothering to find me. Young people, like myself, had a trace on them so the Ministry could keep track of them. It would be easy to find me, yet it appeared they didn't bother. I felt bitter, and then a warm thought popped into my head. _At least I had Tom._

I was interrupted when I heard someone bellow outside the girls bathroom, "hurry up, Mishka!" When I exited the bathroom Tom was waiting for me already changed and showered himself.

"Where were you this morning?" He snapped.

"I got changed and ready, is that alright with you?" I snapped back.

He was glaring defensively, "Next time you'll wait until I wake up, and then you'll get ready in my room."

"Why do I have to wait and get read in your room?" I was starting to get sick of his over-controlling attitude.

"So I can keep an eye on you, you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble. I can't let that happen now can I?"

"And why can't you?" I crossed my arms over my chest in a defiant position.

"Because, you idiot. You're of use to me, and if you get a detention for breaking the rules or hospitalized by getting into a idiotic fight, like last night, then it'll delay my plans."

"What plans?"

"None of your business." He snapped.

I pursed my lips and _hmphed. _I told Tom everything. I never kept secrets, and I realized that this didn't work in reverse; like so many other things in our relationship. I was frustrated by how far out of the loop I was being kept, it really wasn't fair.

"Come on," he urged. "I want to get to breakfast before it's all gone." He started to walk away but I didn't follow. I was adamant that I wouldn't let him push me around anymore. He turned the corner and walked out of my sight and I felt myself feel uneasy. I ran to catch up with him reluctantly, not wanting to be left alone.

"Tom, tell about how you ended up here." I asked while we ate our oatmeal.

"What does it matter?"

"Please," I urged.

He shrugged and broke eye contact, looking down at his bowl blankly. "I never knew my mom, she died giving birth to me. My father was never in the picture, or so Mrs. Cole tells me."

"Oh," I muttered. The conversation got brutally quiet after that and I felt I had to make small talk to ease the invisible tension between us. "How old are you, Tom?"

"Eleven, you?" He said devoid of any interest what-so-ever in the topic.

"… It's May… so I'm eleven. I guess I kind of forgot about my birthday. It was last week." I shrugged not really caring about the celebration at the moment.

"How do you forget your birthday, are you really that slow?" I shrugged, I was getting use to Tom's insults. They felt more like icebreakers then actual malicious slurs.

"Well my father died, and then my mind got a little preoccupied while avoiding Amy and the other bullies."

"You act like your life's so tough, it's no worse then anyone else's." he muttered.

"Whatever, Tom. You asked, I just told you the truth."

"It was rhetorical, insults tend to be rhetorical." I didn't bother arguing the case, I let it drop and the silence filled between us again. After breakfast Tom dragged me outside and away from the orphanage.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something."

"But we're getting pretty far away from the orphanage, and we're not supposed to be on the streets."

Tom stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, and I followed suit. Grown-ups began to move around us as they quickly traveled to their jobs. "Do you really care if we break a couple of rules?" I thought about it and shook my head _no._ "Then hurry up."

We walked nearly twenty minutes. The industrial buildings began to thin, as did the concrete. We were now in the country, where grass and tree's were left untouched by the aluminum paradise that we called the city. Tom took a detour and we walked into a forest area where the trees came closer and closer together. Branches swatted me in the face and I consistently stepped on acorns.

"Hurry up," Tom ordered, and continued to walk closer to a cave that was up ahead.

I walked in with him and felt a chill crawl up my spine. I wasn't scared of the darkness that seemed to overwhelm the place or the walls that were coated with a slimy thick substance. I was scared because I knew that whatever Tom was hiding in here, it wasn't good.

"Tom what did you want to show me?"

I felt him grab my wrist and pull me forward. "Sit here," he ordered and guided me towards a flat rock.

"I come here a lot." He told me abruptly.

"What is this place?"

I felt Tom move to sit next to me on the rock. "It's a den where all of my friends are." He said almost inaudibly, distant.

"Your friends?" I felt a twinge of jealousy. I wanted to be his only friend, as selfish at it sounded. I looked around the room, seeing nothing but darkness, and then I heard it; a slithering, hissing noise. Something slithered past my lap and I could feel slimy skin rub against my bare legs.

"T-t-tom, what's on my leg-g?" I stuttered.

"A snake," I held my breath and started to shake in panic. I didn't want to scream and upset it, but the way it was moving across me made me feel sick to my stomach. It started hissing, and then I heard more hissing come by Tom.

"That's strange," he muttered. I felt the snake coil into a ball on my lap and silently lap its tongue in a low hiss.

"What I-is," I stuttered again.

"She likes you." I could see the shape of Tom's hand come out and pet the top of the snakes head. "Snakes usually don't like anyone, but their own kind, and well me, of course."

"How do y-you know th-that?"

"Stop stuttering, you sound like an idiot. You don't have to be afraid of them. Just calm down, she won't bite you. And to answer your question, I can talk to snakes, can't everyone in the magic world?"

"You're a Parselmouth?" I half yelled at him.

"I don't know what that is?"

"It's what we call people who can talk to snakes… it's very rare… it's a genetic trait that only Salazar Slytherine's family is known to have."

Tom was quiet a minute, calculating what I had said as usual. "So I'm his descendent… Tell me about him."

"Get me out of this cave first, I'm getting creped out."

Tom pumped me for information on his family for the rest of the day and by the time we had gotten back to the orphanage it was dinner time. We peered inside the moldy, rundown, cafeteria and saw all of the kids sitting and chatting away over the disgusting leftovers from yesterday. One of the kids made eye contact with Tom and I, it was Dennis and it appeared that his nose was finally back in place. Tom lost interest in dinner and turned around to walk to his room, but Dennis was still glaring at us and then he smiled.

"MISHKA AND TOM SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Everyone joined in on the rhyme. Tom snapped back around and gave one of the most menacing looks I had ever seen; I could almost see him torturing them in his mind. Immediately the entire hall went silent. Tom grabbed me harshly by the wrist and dragged me to the top of the marble staircase where all of the orphans bedrooms were.

"Go get your stuff and bring it into my room."

"Why?"

"Because, you're staying in my room from now on."

"But."

"No buts, go get your stuff, you have five minutes."

I didn't fight with him, I obeyed his command as usual. I grabbed the few things I had and closed the door quietly. When I walked into Toms room I noticed that he had crafted a makeshift bed on the floor for me. It was poorly made, but I felt a twinge of warmth to see he had made some efforts to accommodate me.

"I cleared the closet for you." He told me and I emptied my stuff into it. The matron yelled down the hallway her warning, and 5 minutes later the lights were out. Tom grunted and put down his book seeing as it was to dark to read. It was silent and the craziness was running through my head again. I didn't want to bother Tom with my questions, he seemed to hate it when I questioned him, but I really had to know something before I fell asleep.

"Tom, if you could have anything in the world what would you have?"

"Everything," he said easily.


	8. The Muggle Orphanage Ark 8

_Chapter VIII_

Tom and I could quite literally read each other's minds. Spending as much time with each other as we did, it was bound to happen. We were silently sitting in _our_ room as he read his book. It was a new one now, _Demons_, it didn't sound like a very pleasant book.

His room was getting crowded with superstitious crap. He held rocks on his windowsill, a charm I told him about to keep out bad things. And also, he had a picture of the magic world sitting next to his bed, it was a memento I had on me when I arrived at the orphanage.

I was levitating things in the air and clanking them against each other making a _clink _sound; I was so bored_. _Tom put down his book and stared at me.

_[You're annoying me.]_

I stared back.

_[I'm bored.]_

He gestured to the large book collection he had been gathering on his desk.

_[Read something.]_

He didn't even have to look at me to know what I was thinking.

_[Ha. Ha. Ha. No.]_

"I'll stop being annoying if you get me something entertaining. Like a YoYo." I begged.

"With what? I have no money." He stated reasonably.

"Well neither do I, I was just trying to make a bargain."

He shrugged and patted his bed, inviting me to sit with him. I sat down not thinking anything of it, and he pushed me back so I would lay down. "What are you?" He laid down next to me and raised his book up in view for me. "Read with me, it's actually an interesting book." I highly doubted it, but read with him regardless.

_Tom_

My plan worked out perfectly, she was sound asleep. I knew she didn't have the attention span to read a book of this level, it was funny how well I knew her.

I scooted off the bed carefully, making sure not to wake her up. I hated leaving her alone, especially while she was awake. I couldn't let her go off and cause trouble when I needed her. I didn't like needing people, but I thrived off of her stories of the magical world. Though, I knew this attachment was deeper than just that, and I hated it. I was getting sentimental, cliché. What was I thinking showing her _my _hideout? … but it did make me smile when I saw the snake curl up to her.

_{I like this one… she's soft.}_

_{I like her too.}_

Is what I told that snake that day, and I didn't take it back. There was just something so ungracefully fascinating about. She didn't take my insults too literally, and at times could hold a intellectual debate, she understood me, and she held something that I found of interest. It was inevitable that I grew attached to her, or that's what I told myself.

I left the room and wandered down the hallway. I saw Dennis in the cafeteria sitting next to Amy, and I remembered the other evening when he crossed me. And then, I looked towards Amy and thought. [_Might as well kill two birds with one stone.]_

_Mishka _

Tom and I were eating lunch in the cafeteria. Tom looked strangely happy this evening, which scared me slightly. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning or glaring either. I welcomed the change none the less, he was more pleasant this way.

I was aiming to have another bite of my try turkey sandwich when Dennis ran into the cafeteria; face pale and eyes wide with fear. "MRS. COLE, M-MY BUNNY!" He cried out across the Cafeteria. Mrs. Cole jumped up from her seat.

"What about your bunny, Dennis?"

"H-h-he's dead!" Tears burst from his eyes. "Someone hung him! It was Tom, I know it was!" He pointed a sharp finger at Tom as his lip trembled.

The cafeteria gasped and Mrs. Cole blinked in shock. "Don't make accusations, Dennis. Take me to the bunny." she said confused and walked away with Dennis to where the bunny had been supposedly hung.

Tom was smiling, "m-my bunny, wah-wah." He imitated Dennis and laughed to himself.

"Tom, did you have anything to do with this?" I asked him sharply.

"How could I? We were reading together this morning, remember?"

"Yah, but I fell asleep. You could have done something then."

Tom looked slightly hurt, "don't tell me you're like them. You think I'm a bad just like everyone else here!"

"Tom, tell me the truth." I ordered, ignoring his previous remark. He dropped his act immediately after seeing I wasn't falling for it. His face changed back to an emotionless glare. He opened him mouth, about to say something, when Mrs. Cole came marching back into the cafeteria with rage clouding her eyes.

"Tom, in my office now!" she snapped at him. He sighed and reluctantly and moved from the table. He looked at me, [_go to **your** room_,] his eyes said.

I was pacing back and forth across the wooden floor of my room. The room was completely empty besides the bed and desk that were too heavy for me to drag into Tom's room. Dust was already gathering over the surface of the furniture. It was obvious I wasn't occupying this room, the matron could easily notice this if she ever cared to look at my room.

Thoughts swarmed my mind and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the degree of trouble Tom would be in if he was caught. I knew he did it, I wasn't blind, the fact that he had done it was irrelevant in my mind. The only concerning thought was [_how can I get him out of this mess.]_

I was kicking things around in the room, succumbed to a bored depression when Mrs. Cole opened my door with both boys following behind her. Dennis's eyes were bright red from the tears, and Tom's face was neutral and without any emotion as usual.

"Sorry to disturb you Mishka, but I had a few questions." Mrs. Cole began. I looked back at Tom who was nodding in an encouraging manner. Mrs. Cole noticed this and closed the door, locking her and I in the room alone and without any pressure.

"I'll try to answer them, Ms." I said in a bored tone; trying to hide my nervousness.

"What were you doing this morning?"

"I was with Tom, we were in his room reading, Ms."

"I see," she nodded. "For how long were you together?"

"All morning, Ms."

"Are you sure all morning? He didn't leave to go the bathroom or take a walk around the house?"

"I don't believe so, Ms. Why do you ask, Ms?"

"Well, Tom has been accused of some serious things and I need to make sure his Alibi is confirmed. It does _seem_ that he wasn't lying, but I have to ask one more thing Mishka." - I nodded encouragingly- "You are by far the closest to Tom, so you would know more about him… _personally_. Would you ever believe that he would hurt someone physically or emotionally?"

"…No." I said confidentially, but insecurities lingered in my mind.

"Very well, thank you Mishka." Mrs. Cole opened the door. "Tom, you're free. Dennis, I'm sorry about your bunny but Tom was not the person. We'll find the perpetrator don't worry." She walked past them and down the hall.

Dennis glared at me and stomped his foot in a fit. "You're a dirt liar, just like him!" He screamed and ran away with tears streaming down his eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt but was pulled out of it by Tom's snapping.

"Earth to Mishka!"

I blinked, "Tom did you really do that, did you really kill the bunny."

He smiled, "Nobody crosses me and gets away with it. Dennis won't be a problem anymore." He said with pride seeping from his pores.

"BUT THE BUNNY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

He shrugged, "It's just an animal, no use getting all upset over. Animals are just pawns, something we use and then throw away."

"Tom, I don't like that talk. It's nasty, and it makes me feel ill. I like you, and I don't want to see this side of you, ok?"

He sighed, "You shouldn't have asked questions that you didn't want answers to. Would you preferred that I lied?"

I thought about it, "…If it's something as nasty as this, yes. Lie, I don't want to be involved in your schemes."

He gave me what looked like a sincere look, his eyes said [_I'm sorry]_ his lips said "I didn't want to get you involved, I'll be more discreet next time. Can we move on now?" -I paused, reluctant to take his apology but then nodded.-"Now that all that business is done with." -he smiled- "How about I teach out how to play chess, like I promised?"

"Kay," - I shrugged- "Whatever you want, Tom." He seemed pleased to hear this.

He grabbed my hand and walked down the hallway. I was being towed by his side, his personal handbag, or perhaps walking cane, I could even have been a ring upon his finger; but I was definitely not a person.

"You know, I wasn't sure about this friendship at first. But, I think I'm starting to like it. It's more empowering that I thought it would be."


	9. First Years Ark 1

_Chapter IX_

_Dumbledore_

Bartemious Crouch was shouting at this point. "This is a diplomatic catastrophe! This has spiraled completely out of control, there is no way we're going to be able to control the mobs if you have your way, Prime Minister."

I had accompanied Crouch on his trip to the Muggle ministry. The recent death of Gregory Talon Gryffindor, or as most called him "The Talon," had upset the entire Magical world. Each paper's headline was a new manufactured version of the truth that had fatally ended the life of Greg "The Talon" Gryffindor.

Under all of the lies was the unmistakable truth that three Muggle men had killed Talon in front of his daughter (Mishka Winifred Gryffindor) while on his way back home.

It was the case of the century, nearly everyone had an opinion on the death of the ambassador of Muggle relations. Anti- Muggle groups were in outrage ordering the death of the three Muggles and the return of the "lost daughter of magic." Papers had exposed the young girl and used her image as the icon for justice. Her silver hair, green eyes, and porcelain white skin was making its way into history books with a title "Magic Vs. Muggle."

It could all be solved, the rioting, the press, the Anti-Muggle propaganda; all the Muggle Minister had to do was hand over the girl.

"If we hand her over." The Muggle Minister said frankly. "We have no leverage. I do not think handing over the girl will solve everything so simply. I apologize on behalf of the non-magical world for your loss, Greg was a good man, but if your anti- magical groups are in such an outrage it's hard to believe that all they want is the girl. They have already invaded our land and it's only time before they kill our people; I can see it already. It's for this reason that I cannot hand her over."

Crouch was fuming as he bended over processing the migraine that he was earning from the three hours of yelling that we had endured. It was my turn to take over seeing as the Minister was incapable.

"School will start soon. If you deny her, her right to learn Magic you will have witches and wizards of all kinds knocking at your door with wands in your face. Think over this wisely, our people are at the end of their fuses. The riots will launch, the presses will roll, and the Anti- Muggle groups will be unmanageable regardless of the girl. They only use her as an excuse to be angry at you, give them that reason, you give them power."

The wave of seriousness flooded the room and drowned the Minister of Muggles. He truly saw this matter for what it was, a nightmare. "…She has to come back after school is through. I can't let her go, she is the only guarantee of safety that I can give my counsel."

"You're holding her hostage!" Crouch shouted.

"Now, now Crouch." I eased him. "For now, it will do."

_Mishka_

"Tell me again," Tom asked.

"I've told you so many times already, Tom!"

"Once more, I enjoy the story."

I sighed and gave in, "Hundreds of years ago, the three Peverell brothers were travelling at twilight, and reached a river too dangerous to cross. The three brothers, being trained in the magical arts, simply waved their wands and created a bridge across the river. They were then stopped by Death himself, who felt cheated that they had gotten across the river, as most travelers drowned in it. Death then congratulated them on being clever enough to evade him, and offered each of them a powerful magical item.

"The first brother, Antioch Peverell, wished to have the most powerful wand; Death broke a branch off a nearby tree and created for him the Elder Wand, a wand more powerful than any other in existence. The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, wanted to humiliate Death even further, and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave; Death then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the Resurrection Stone, a stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. The third brother, Ignotus Peverell, who was a humble man, asked to go on from the river without being followed by Death; Death then gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility, an invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age.

"Instead of being rewards for their cleverness, the Deathly Hallows were actually part of a cunning plan by Death to kill off the Peverells so he could take them for his own. In time, the brothers went their separate ways. Antioch Peverell traveled to a wizarding village where he killed a wizard he had once dueled with, he then boasted of the Elder Wand in his possession. His throat was sliced in his sleep by a wizard who stole the Elder Wand for himself. Cadmus traveled back home and used the Resurrection Stone to bring back the woman he loved, but was dismayed to find that it was only a pale imitation of her: the dead did not truly belong in the living world. In the end, Cadmus committed suicide by hanging himself so he could truly join her. Ignotus used the cloak to remain hidden from Death for a long time. When he was an old man, he passed the cloak onto his son, greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him to the next world."

Tom was quiet, considering the fable closely. He was always interested in my stories, as if they were real and could physically come to life with my voice.

"Do you think they're real?"

I laughed, "no, definitely not. Death isn't a reality, it's just a personified version of the truth; everyone dies."

"I bet they're real, I'll find them one day."

"You would have to be the greatest wizard of all time to find fiction." I laughed again.

"You shouldn't laugh, because one day I will be." He said persistently.

"Kay, don't forget me when you look down at us ordinary magical beings." The sarcasm was heavy, but Tom didn't get angered by it as he usually did. He actually seemed to be getting more determined with every patronizing word that I said.

"I don't intend on forgetting you," his tone was serious, so serious I had to laugh again. I was in a good mood today, and it felt strange. I had bubbles of anticipation in my stomach as if subconsciously I knew something great was going to happen today.

"That reminds me, here." Tom dug under his bed and pulled out a box. He opened it and handed me a Yo-Yo. "A deal's a deal, I get you a Yo-Yo and you stop bothering me while I read."

I smiled at it happily, "Thank you!" I stood up from the bed and let it unravel to the ground, and it stayed there worthlessly. "It doesn't work." I pouted.

"You have to pull up on the string before it hit's the ground, then it bounces back and forth."

"Or," I smiled and used my magic to bounce it up and down on the string. Tom sighed deeply, giving up hope.

"You couldn't live a day without magic." He proclaimed.

"Why would I want to?"

"True,"-he shrugged- "let's get breakfast," he suggested and I followed after him to the cafeteria. We bumped into Amy on the way there. She was sitting on the ground outside of the cafeteria mumbling to herself.

"_It's not what it seems, when you see what it's not. No, it seems what it is. But I'm not what I think I am. No, I see who I am, I just can't see what it is. No-no-no…"_

"Amy, you ok?" I asked her, I felt a twinge of sympathy. Her hair was wild as if she hadn't combed it in day's and her shoes were on backwards with one sock up to her knee and the other missing.

She looked up in fear. Her eyes roamed from me to Tom, and back to me. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you! I'll never talk again!" She whimpered.

Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cafeteria without a word. When we got our food and sat down he started smiling at me, vastly proud of himself. "It doesn't appear that Amy will be bothering you _ever_ again."

I blinked, "Tom what did you do to her?"

"Absolutely nothing, Mishka." He smiled like an honest man.

"Tom, don't lie to me. You know I know when you're lying."

"_Mishka_,"he said seriously. "Don't ask questions _that you don't want answered._"

I looked down and examined my soup bowl. I ate the rest quietly, but I could feel Tom growing slightly uneasy as time passed.

"Didn't you want Amy to leave you alone? Did I do something wrong?" It was a question of morals, something Tom clearly didn't have.

"I wanted her to leave me alone, not go crazy! Tom, there is a line you can't cross, and when you do you become evil." I lectured him.

"What's the difference between good and evil? Who is allowed to make that call? In my eyes I'm doing justice, I don't want to be evil and I don't think I am. I just want things to be my way. You understand right?"

"…I'm not the one to tell you what's right and wrong, but hurting people… killing things… that's bad, Tom."

"How?"

"Because, I don't want to be hurt or killed. And, I don't want you to be hurt or killed. So it's wrong to do it to someone else."

Tom stayed silent, and for the first time ever I saw regret in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what he was regretting at this point. Or if it was even regret, maybe it was resentment… Did he hate me now?

_Dumbledore_

I rang the doorbell to the orphanage and waited patiently outside the door. The Muggle minister was allowing Mishka to come to school for the school year which was a major political relief. There was another boy, a Tom Riddle who was supposed to be rounded up for school. It was curious how both magical children found themselves under the same roof. I wondered if they knew they were the same?

A women answered the door, "Yes?" she asked. She seemed impatient at the same time relieved. With a hundred children and no adopting parents, I could see how one would end up this way.

"Hello, my name is Professor. Albus Dumbledore. I am a teacher at a private school up north, and I was sent here to talk to you and two children about attendance."

She seemed confused, "Ordered, by whom? And which children? I must admit this is my first time hearing of this."

"Oh, of course." I pulled out the documents that the Muggle Minister had created and signed. "These are the documents, and contacts if you have any questions. The two children are Mishka Winifred Gryffindor and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Are they in by any chance?"

She looked at the documents skeptically and then down at the signatures. "Oh, yes they are. They usually don't leave much, they're not very social. My name is Mrs. Cole by the way."

"I see, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cole. If you could do me a favor and rally them up and put them in a room so I could speak to them alone that would be most appreciated."

She smiled and laughed as if I had missed a joke. "That won't be a problem at all, Professor. Those two are inseparable, couldn't pry them apart with the jaw's of life. They're most likely in Tom's room; they're usually there. I'll escort you, follow me."

I was happy to hear they found each other, if Mishka had spilled the secrets of the Magical world to Tom it would be a lot easier for me to convince him to come. "Mrs. Cole, I know a little about Mishka through the news…but could you tell me a bit about Tom, he's a bit of a mystery to me?"

She continued walking, but I could tell she was hesitant; like something was wrong. "…Tom…is unusual. He's never once had a family visitor, and they're have been some run in's with the other children… nasty things. It's hard to catch him in the act though, it's strange…" -she paused bitterly- "But here is they're room, wait here a moment."

She knocked shortly, and then opened the door. There was a boy and a girl in the room, both were lying on the bed. The boy was holding up a book to read and the girl was fast asleep next to him. "Tom, you have a visitor. Wake up Mishka would you, he's here to see both of you."

Tom looked at her blankly, and then towards me. He reluctantly put down his book and nudged the girl to his side.

"Wake up." He ordered.

"_Nooo" _she whined.

"Now," he said in a serious tone and she opened her eyes and pouted.

"What for?"

"Someone's here." She sat up along with Tom and yawned.

"I'll take it from here, thank you Mrs. Cole." She bit her lip nervously and slowly walked away. I closed the door on its frame and took a seat near the small desk.

Mishka and Tom sat next to each other silently, occasionally giving each other a silent look and then nodding. It almost appeared as if they could read each others minds. It wasn't unheard of, but was uncommon and there were certain requirement for a Witch or Wizard to be able to such.

"Hello, my name is Professor. Albus Dumbledore."

Tom glared at the name. "You're a doctor aren't you."

"I assure you I'm not, I am a teacher at-"

I was rudely interrupted by Mishka as she bellowed, "WELL, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

I merely nodded, understanding her anger. She had been, after all, abandoned here only hours after her father was murdered in front of her very eyes. I couldn't even begin to understand her situation, but found it a blessing that she found Tom.

"Miss. Gryffindor, it appears you have misinterpreted the delay. You see, the magical world is going through a minor crisis at the moment."

Tom gasped, "Magic?" Mishka reached out and held his hand calming his alarm. "He's like us?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, my father knew him, as did I … vaguely. Dumbledore is a teacher at Hogwarts, that magic school I told you about."-he nodded- "and also one of the Minister of Magic's counsel members." She cleared her throat to change the topic. "But anyways, what's so big that you couldn't have took a_ minor_ detour to pick me up?"

"Ah, Miss. Gryffindor-"

"Cut the crap, call me Mishka." She snapped.

"My-my what a tongue. Did you learn that from the Muggles?"-she glared and I laughed at her seriousness- "There is much to discuss about the magic world, and… about your position. But, we'll wait until later for that. Right now, it appears there is a lot of explaining to be given to Tom." I said as I gazed at his confused and slightly upset face.

"It's hard to believe…You're one of us?" he asked.

"Yes,"

He paused still doubting me, "…Prove it."

I was most accommodating to show my power, but there was something in his room that felt off. With my mind I lit the wardrobe on fire, and he smiled. He seemed to enjoy the gift of magic.

"There's something in your wardrobe that's trying to get out, Tom."

He walked towards the wardrobe and opened it's doors. Immediately I drowned the flames and he pulled out a box. He emptied the contents on the bed and stolen items lied on the sheets; a Yo-Yo, harmonica, gum, small petty stuff.

"Thievery is not accepted at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts you will be not only taught how to use magic but how to control it. Do you understand me?" He nodded and Mishka reached out to hold his hand.

"Don't be mad with him. I told him to do it." She covered for him. He looked back at her in shock and she smiled back.

"Lies, Mishka, are also not tolerated."

She smiled and shrugged, "cross my heart and hope to die, I have never told a lie." she did the scouts salute and laughed. I didn't bother pushing the matter, she was obviously drawn to this boy in a way that magical intuition and friendship couldn't describe fully.

"You'll be coming with me now children, it's time to go home." I stood up from the chair and walked towards to door but sensed the children weren't following. I turned around and saw Tom looking at Mishka warily.

"We have a home?" He asked her.

"We always did, Tom." She smiled.

He paused, "Suddenly, you come. And now, I have a home?" -he looked out the window- "…I think… your father's death was set-up."

"Tom,"-she smiled frailly- "I was just thinking the same thing."


	10. First Years Ark 2

_Chapter X_

"Can I call you Albus?" I asked the old man who was guiding us.

He smiled gently, "I do believe that would be inappropriate, wouldn't you?"

"Not at all," I smiled sarcastically.

He laughed lightly and shrugged it off. "In my opinion a name cannot demand respect, no matter how you title it. I suppose I wouldn't mind it, but only off campus. Some professors at Hogwarts do not share my belief and take names very serious. Those including Headmaster Dippet, and neither of us would like to get on his bad side."

We passed the border of Muggle world and were home once again. The scene was captivating and Tom beheld a dumbfounded grin; he smiled at everything no matter how small or insignificant. I saved this moment in the back of my mind, it was not a memory I would like to forget.

People were bustling around, shops had out there magical merchandise such as brooms and potions, and magical newspapers were being sold but before I could see the headline Dumbledore took a detour.

Dumbledore handed us our letters as we took a seat inside the leaky cauldron. I didn't like the leaky cauldron the slightest bit, and over the last three months my feelings didn't appear to change. Everyone's bugged out eyes were staring at me in a hazed-drunken disbelief. I ignored them and scooted into a booth with Tom and Albus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man turn around and drop his beer to the ground causing the bartender to lash out at the drunk.

I opened my letter with Tom and read it silently.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET_

_We are please to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find your list of school supplies._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

As Tom read the supply list I could sense that he was growing anxious with the amount of supplies we would need. "Professor," -Dumbledore turned to Tom- "…I don't have any money to buy with." He said reluctantly.

Dumbledore seemed to have missed that crucial fact. "Oh dear, I suppose my mind has been a bit preoccupied lately. Forgive me, I hadn't thought over that detail…Hmm." He looked down and appeared to be deep in thought. I started thinking as well and remembered my fathers account at Gringotts. There was no doubt that his money was left to me in his will.

"Albus, I have money at Gringotts I'll pay for him." I said sweetly. Tom didn't seem to keen on the idea and shut it down.

"No, I'll think of some other way. I don't want you to spend your money."

I grabbed his hand, as I had been doing all evening. I was starting to cling to him in all ways that my body would allow physically; while we walked I kept close to the same path that he moved in, and I constantly reached out for his hand like a little girl in need of Daddy's assistance. Perhaps it was my nerves, I was slightly frightened as to what our friendship was going to turn into once we reached school.

"I have to go to bank anyway to pay for my stuff. My father left me a large inheritance, a couple of galleons won't break my account."

"Galleons?" Tom questioned.

_[That's a long conversation]_ I thought. "…I'll give you the run down on money later. For now we should head to Gringotts, right Albus?" He nodded in agreement and escorted us to the bank, I being leaving the creepy bar.

As we walked up to the tall bank I nodded to the Goblin guard who stood watch over the outside. I continued to walk into the bank but felt a slight seizure in my legs. I turned around and saw that Tom falling behind. He was frozen in front of the large bank, and refused to budge another step. His eyes were open in wonderment and anxiety- I realized this was his first time he had ever seen a Goblin.

"Sorry Tom, I should have warned you." Albus apologized to him. I encouraged Tom to walk with us inside the bank and he did so, slowly admiring every detail of the old bank. We walked up to the head Goblin. He was nose deep in work and refused to acknowledge me. I finally cleared my throat so he would give me his attention.

"Yes?" He said rudely and without looking up from his papers.

"I'd like to withdraw, please." I said politely.

"Key," he said absently.

"…Uh, I don't have it." I slapped my forehead in frustration. My father always had the key in his coat pocket, which was god knows where now.

"No key, no…" He looked up from his papers and paused. His mouth hung in disbelief. "Mishka Gryffindor?" He gasped and everyone human and Goblin alike turned at me. "You've returned?"

Albus cut in, "This is she. We're here for school shopping and then will be heading off to the train station. Do you think we could bypass the security procedure just for today?" He asked hopefully.

The Goblin looked doubtful at first, but then appeared to change his mind. "Follow me."

Tom didn't like the ride down to the lower levels what-so-ever. He actually quite openly admitted, "If you ever take me here again I'll kill you." I laughed at his typical behavior. Once I withdrew my money and left the bank Albus pulled us to the side. Just outside the bank where every witch and wizard stared at me in shock.

"Mishka, before we move on I believe it would be best if I explain now what has happened since you've last been home." -I nodded in anticipation.-"What you have to understand, is that your father was a very important man. His murder made news, the front page in fact, and the Ministry tried very hard to cover up some of the defining facts. Unfortunately, a few witches and wizards began to pry on the details. In their quest to find a story to sell to the media they divulged some… rather disturbing facts; such as you."

"I'm disturbing?" I asked rather taken back.

"Your predicament was disturbing, may I continue?"-I nodded- "When the media exposed you, the public became outraged. Your father was killed before your very eyes and the Muggle government wasn't cooperating in releasing you from the orphanage."

I cut him off, "Why?"

"Because, if they did they couldn't use you as a bargaining chip."

"WHAT!" I snapped, making all of the staring people jump back in sudden fear and move on past the scene that I was creating.

"Please lower your voice, you're frightening people. But yes, they wanted more power over us; they said they would not hand you back until more magical discretion rules were set in place." -He sighed deeply- "I'll spare you the boring details, but they wanted less magical immigration into their state; we denied; they refused to let you go. The media was printing every step of the way. And, soon enough people started to use your image as the icon for the federal case, Muggle Vs. Magic. Right on the front page of The Daily Prophet. Anti-Muggle protests got out of hand, and they started to infiltrate the Muggle world. This scared the Muggle Minister and eventually we reasoned with him that if he returned you for the school year the riots would cease."

He paused to let it absorb in my mind. Two and two clicked and I realized I wasn't free yet. I bit my lip nervously and chocked down a few desperate-sad moans.

"I see you've figured it out, you are only allowed to leave for the school year and during the summer you must return."-I huffed in frustration- "I'd hate to add injury to insult but if you aren't too keen on attention this won't be a very good school year for you."

"Whatcha mean?"

"People find your case…As revolting as it may sound…entertaining. The media will hunt you down and ask for comments on your situation."

"And I'll deny." I said plainly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss them."

"Why not, I don't like News reporters!" I remembered the nasty things that the Muggle reporters shouted out at me as I left the "police station."

"Because, as young as you are the public looks up to you" - I was about to comment but he shut me down.- "-Because, they admire your strength. You've overcome something dreadful, and that give people hope. And that, Mishka, is something we need desperately right now. The public see's you as the result of Muggle abuse and the symbol of justice. And your return means even more to the people, they wanted to see that the magical society is not prisoner to the Muggle society. Don't' be to quick to destroy what little good has come out of your fathers death."

"Well, this sucks." I said frankly.

"Maybe you'll find a silver lining," he smiled nodded his head towards Tom, who at the moment, was spaced out in thought.

* * *

**Still looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested. Oh, and I was plotting out the rest of the story and I was deciding whether or not I should follow J. K Rowlings plot or not. Suggestions, or do you just not care? Either way it'll be a good ending. :) Tnx for reading!**


	11. First Years Ark 3

_Chapter XI_

Dad brought me to Ollivanders wand shop hundreds of times. They were good friends and had been school chums during their time at Hogwarts. But, walking into Olivanders now was only a sad reminder that my father was never going to wave me off to Hogwarts as he had always said he would. I was the last to enter the shop, and as I walked past the threshold I turned around waiting for my father to turn the corner and walk in behind me; no such thing happened.

"Finally, I have been waiting for you Mishka!" Ollivander popped his head out the back door and flashed me his patent smile.

"It's good seeing you Albus, and who's this?" He suggested to Tom.

Dumbledore cut in happily. "This here is Tom Riddle. Mishka and Tom are here wand shopping today."

"I see, I see, nice to meet you Tom." They shook hands politely and Ollivander turned back to me sympathetically. "Sorry to hear about your dad, good man he was. Talon had a nice wand, Frim-Ivy-with Unicorn hair very stout easy to conceal." -he looked down at the floor, remembering my father in a sad moment.- "But now it's time for the baby Gryffindor to grow her wings and learn to fly. And to do that, you'll need a wand." He smiled elatedly causing my stomach to do flips in anticipation.

He dug through the shelves of his shop and blew dust off a rack that was labeled _unicorn hair_. "Wand cores tend to be genetic." He briefly explained and grabbed all of the wands off the shelf. "Have a go, and now for Tom." He took Tom to the side and began to coach him on wands. It wasn't hard to tell Tom had never seen a wand before, as he stared at them eagerly as if they were going to pop up and attack him.

I knew exactly what to do, as I had seen countless children practice with the wands while my father chatted with Ollivander in the back. I picked up my first wand, it was white with imbedded crimson veins, I held it and was about to swish it, but felt the core heat up in my hand. I watched it curiously but dropped it when it burned my hand.

"OUCH! It burned me!"

Ollivander looked up and laughed childishly. "That one really didn't like you, keep going you're bound to find one."

Tom looked at the shelves and pulled a long white wand off of the _Phoenix feather_ shelf and swished it. Golden light emitted from the wand and an invisible wind blew past his bangs. I felt jealous at how easily he found his wand.

Ollivander repeated after each wand that denied me, "You'll find it, keep going." I went through wands quickly, each one denied me as simply as the first. Ollivander pulled down more wands for me, gradually moving past the _Dragon Hearstring_ and_ Thestral Hair _shelves. A terrible thing happened each time I grabbed a wand; either glass would shatter, things would break, or it would cut me. One actually bit me, leaving a rather nasty mark.

Dumbledore and Tom were sitting in the corner, bored from the last two hours activities.

"We've tried everything…"-He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.- "What is wrong with you, none of the wands like you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! There's something wrong with your wands!" I said defensively.

He was deep in thought, and then his head snapped up. "I do have a few more wands. Though, they're… experimental and strange."

Dumbledore gave him a curious look, "Wands have never been classified as normal, but how are these _experimental_?"

"Well, I wanted to see if there were more possibilities with wands, moving past the Phoenix Feather and Dragon Hearstring… I've been quite anxious to try out my new wands, but haven't found any willing customers yet." -He shrugged and turned to me.- "Would you like to try them?"

Tom answered for me, "Is it dangerous?"

"…Not sure,"-Tom furrowed his brow- "Still want to try?" Ollivander asked cheerfully.

I grimaced bitterly and looked back at the hundreds of wands I had tried. There wasn't much time left for shopping and we needed to move on. I nodded reluctantly, it appeared to be the only way.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Tom said to me as Ollivander dug in the back for the wands.

"I haven't another choice do I?" He shrugged and stepped out of the way as Ollivander ran back from the back room with three boxes in his arms.

"If any of these wands will work, I think this one will." He suggested to the first green box. I grabbed for it and pulled out a clear wand.

"…It's translucent?" I stared at it.

Dumbledore came to my side and peered at the wand also. "What's it made of Ollivander?" It sounded more like an accusation then a question.

"…Let's see if it works first." Ollivander answered hesitantly.

I was scared to try it, especially after all of the past wands. I looked back at Tom who was staring at the wand bizarrely. He appeared to be almost as hesitant about me trying as I was.

I swished the wand none the less and nothing happened. I could see disappointment fill Ollivanders eyes.

I let go of the wand to drop it on the counter but it stuck to my hand. "Ollivanader, it's stuck?" I said slightly frightened. I looked at the clear wand stuck to my hand and watched as it began to dissolve into my skin.

"GET IT OFF!" I waved my hand around trying to get the wand off of me but it wouldn't budge. Dumbledore grabbed his wand and casted a spell but it rebounded. Ollivander stood back watching with interest painted across his face. "HELP ME!" I yelled at him but he didn't move. Tom was at my side now, he grabbed the wand but got shocked my a bright blue bolt; he jumped back and glared at Ollivander maliciously.

"HELP HER DAMNIT!" He cursed.

"The wand… has chosen her." He said with surprise.

The wand sunk into my hand and I felt my arm start to sting and go cold. It felt like I was in a freezer and I shivered unceasingly. Everything got blurry and I ended up passing out on the ground. I woke up minutes later with all three men standing over me, confused. Tom's face was bright red and I could vaguely hear him yelling at Ollivander for hurting me. After another minute of me lying on the ground everything started to come back to me.

I sat up and looked at my arm. It had changed in the time that I was passed out; my veins were silver, rather then the pale blue that they once were. My wrist pulsated and it almost felt like my hand had a heart beat of its own.

Ollivander paused, "… Well, give it a wave let's see what it can do!"

I waved my hand and Ollivander flew backwards into the wall. Tom and I laughed feeling the rightful justice in it. [_That's what he gets for making these cursed wands!_]

He coughed trying to catch his breath, "…THAT IS A POWERFUL WAND!"-He said with pride in his craftsmanship.

"So how do I get it out now?" I asked him. He came to my side and inspected my arm thoroughly. He poked it and pulled it but nothing happened other then my occasional _ouch_.

"Looks like you can't. But, it's a good thing! This way you can't be disarmed! Though, if you were to break you arm… Hm, I wonder if that would break the wand." He gave my arm a mischievous smile and I retracted backwards behind Tom.

"Don't touch my arm!" I cried.

Dumbledore was still focused on his previous question. "What's in that wand?" he asked sternly. Ollivander seemed reluctant to admit to it, but Dumbledore insisted he told him and he eventually succumbed.

"I stole a branch from the tree of lies."

"What's the tree of lies?" Tom asked.

Ollivander answered, "It's an invisible tree in Romania, very famous. It's said that if you stare at the invisible tree long enough you'll see its branches; and once you see the branches you'll see all truth. Though, it's never been proven…"

"But how do you see an invisible tree, left-alone find it?" Tom asked skeptically.

"You just sort of… bump into it." He laughed.

"And the core, Ollivander?" Dumbledore requested.

"…Unicorn blood."

"How did you obtain Unicorn blood, Ollivander!" Dumbledore lashed out.

He waved his arms out in front of himself trying to show he took it the wrong way. "I assure you, it was already dead… I just took a vial…"

Dumbledore was quiet, he thought over the consequence bitterly as did I. "So,"-I began- "What does that mean?" I asked Ollivander.

"…I'm not sure, though I'm excited to hear about it though. Do write when you begin to use it!" He smiled.


	12. First Years Ark 4

_Chapter XII_

Dumbledore mushed us out of the shop and hurried us through the rest of our shopping. We had used up most of our time at Ollivanders and we still needed our robes and books. Occasionally people would stop and stare, but no one grew the balls to come up and ask if I was the girl in the paper.

I ended up spending forty nine Galleons on both Tom and I's thing, which didn't even slightly offend my bank account.

Dumbledore escorted us to the train station and ran us past the barrier. Tom didn't understand when we told him to run into the wall, but we eventually got him to do it after a half-an-hour of convincing.

Tom scouted out an empty door and we set across from each other. He was silent, unordinary silent, usually he would at least comment on the weather or demand that I read. He was definitely bothered by something.

"Are you excited for Hogwats?"-He nodded.- "Now you get to learn all of the magic you want! I feel so happy for you. Now you get to be home, where you belong." He paused, and nodded almost sadly. I knew something was the matter, and I didn't like seeing him so…impassive.

"Tom are you angry with me?"

"No, why?"

"You haven't talked to me since we were at the bank…"

He shrugged, "I don't have anything to say to you." He said mildly.

"Am I doing something wrong, you sound frustrated?"

"I've just been thinking…"-I waited-"In the orphanage you were very helpful in telling me about the Magic world…But, now you don't hold anything that I desire."

"What's that supposed to me?"

He sighed deeply, "Nothing." He turned his attention towards the window and started at it blankly.

"Tom, tell me." I urged him.

He paused and withdrew a heavy breath like a burden laid on his tongue. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

I frowned bitterly, he was bound to say it sooner or later. "Because, you don't need me anymore." I stated.

"Sorry."

"Don't lie, you're not sorry! All of the times I covered for you; all of those nights that we stayed up talking; all of the things we went through. I thought I could call you family! The least you could do when breaking it off is not lie! I'm sick of your lies, your constant and thoughtless lies!"

"Don't whine," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm done, you won't here another peep from me. But, don't come running back to me when you realize you've made a big mistake."

"A mistake?"-he laughed.-"I feel relieved, now that I don't have to worry about you anymore! And by the way, I never lied to you. Everything I said was the truth, and for a time I really did see us as close friends."

"What's close to you, Tom? Clearly we don't match in definition. I was your pet, as you clearly stated to Amy. Your personal toy that you didn't want other's passing around. The only difference between then and now is you're telling me what you've been thinking all along; I'm a burden." For a second I almost saw emotion on his face, real emotion, something that humans felt. But, it must have been a flash of light because, it was gone as quick as it had come.

It was a long silent trip but we finally made it to Hogwarts. I didn't look at Tom as we exited the cabin and went our separate ways. I still felt a strong connection to him, I still wanted to be his friend, but that time in my life had ended. I couldn't be bothered with anymore of his revenge schemes or dictatorial lectures.

I waited at the gate to be let on one of the carriages. A boy walked up to me, he appeared to be the same age as me with bright yellow hair. "Are you Mishka Gryffindor?" -I nodded-" Holy shit, it _is_ you! I'm Danny House." -I shook his hand politely.- "So is it all true. I mean.. all of that nasty business in the Muggle world."

"I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh, sorry. Well I'm glad I got to meet you, you're going to be the most popular girl in school, that's for sure." He said and walked off.

I was finally let on a carriage after an hour of waiting. When we got inside I noticed that we were being pulled by some kind of skeletal horse.

"Say, what is that thing moving the carriage." I asked the other kids who were on the carriage.

"What are you talking about?" -One of the older kids snapped- "It's pulling itself, stupid first year." I glared at him maliciously. I could already tell this school year was going to be very bitter. Something whispered and I looked around the carriage to see where it came from. It appeared no one else had heard it. My wrist started to pulsate and I heard the voice whisper again inside my head, this time I could hear its crackly, deep voice whisper as if through static. "**Confringo**." I ignored it but wondered what the meaning of it was, or where the voice was coming from.

We were dropped off at the front of the castle and Albus walked out of the front doors. "This way first years." He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. I followed inside the vast group and walked up the millions of stairs. A couple of kids fell on the way and sat on the steps crying, and a few of the heavier students succumbed, after much effort, to passing out next to the fallen kids. Albus didn't stop for them.

We stood outside of the doors to the great hall and awaited our signal to be escorted in.

Dumbledore spoke up snapping me out of my thoughts. "The sorting ceremony will start in a few moments. I suggest you bring forth to your mind all of your best memories so that the sorting hat can see exactly who you are. Now in the mean time, what you have to consider during your stay at Hogwarts is that while you are an individual and are expected to do your own work and focus on your own studies any exceptional triumphs or rule breaking will effect your entire house. There is a point system in effect for each of the houses and the house with the most points wins the house cup at the end of the year."- I rolled my eyes dramatically.- "Now, I'll leave you to your thoughts." Dumbledore went back inside of the doors keeping us all waiting.

Danny caught back up with me, and a group of boys followed behind him. "Hi Mishka, I wanted to introduce you to my friends Grey Hall, Barry VanGraff, and Tim Jordan." Grey was the tallest of the three with bright green eyes and black hair. Barry on the contrary was short and had mud colored hair with brown eyes. And Tim, was a ginger in all ways of definition.

"So you're _the_ Mishka?" Grey asked.

"You know, these last couple of months have been hard enough. I don't need people treating me like an animal at the zoo." I snapped at the boys.

"Woh, no-"-Danny intervened- "I didn't mean any harm, its just you're famous, you know. And, I wanted my friends to meet you. I have a lot of respect for you, I'd hate for you to think I was stepping over the line."

I softened up slightly but still felt slightly defensive. "…Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. It's nice to meet you guys." I shook hands with each of them and smiled politely.

"So what's your plan?" Danny began.

"Plan?" I asked.

"Yah, I mean you caused a whole political reform, or that's what my dad says, and you must be up to something new?"

"Do you think that I'm like going to change the world or something? I highly doubt I'll make a spectacle of myself this year. I'm just trying to blend in again."

"Aw, come on."-Danny laughed- "I doubt you're not up to anything. I mean you got so many strings, you could get away with anything! You're the daughter of The Talon, the decedent of Godric Gryffindor, and you've been in the news for three months straight."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Oh, I kind of read your biography."

"I HAVE A BIOGRAPHY? I'M FUCKING ELEVEN!"

"Oh, um…" Danny hesitated feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I saw his face and felt guilt in what I had said. "Sorry, I'm just kind of out of the loop. I didn't mean to yell at you."

He shrugged, "No offense taken. Look the ceremony's about to begin." I turned around and saw the doors open. Dumbledore gathered us and marched us to the front of the great hall.

They called us one by one up to be sorted by the hat. I looked at the line of staff members, all old and grumpy looking. I could immediately tell who Dippet was. He was the oldest of the bunch with long white hair; he sat in the middle with a deep scowl on his face.

There was also a teacher placed in front of a stool in front of us. She held the talking hat in her hand and a list in the other.

"Minerva McGonagall…" A brown haired girl walked up to the stool and sat on it. The teacher lowered down the hat on her head and the hate contemplated silently. A minute later he yelled, "Gryffindor." And the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Barry VanGraff…Slytherin."

"Grey Hall…Gryffindor."

"Cortez Borland… Slytherein."

"Tim Jordan… Ravenclaw."

"Danny House… Hufflepuff."

"Tom Riddle," my heart stop. I watched him walk up to the stool and sit down. The hat was set on top of his head, and a millisecond later, way quicker then anyone else had been sorted, the hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN." He walked away to sit at his table, as the space between us grew I felt my legs tremble below me in an involuntary reaction. I felt weak.

"Mishka Gryffindor." The teacher shouted and everyone in the hall sat up rigidly and watched as I walked up to the stool. I sat down on the seat and prepared myself for the hat to be dropped on my head as well.

"Quick learner, highly intellectual, definitely potential, loyal, kind, ambitious, rebellious… Dippets going to _hate _you." -He laughed.- "… Hm….But bravery stands out amongst the rest, and you're also the ancestor of Godric Gryffindor. Case closed. GRYFFINDOR!"

I could hear people whisper across the hall.

"_I knew that was going to happen."_

"_Wow, is that __**the**__ Mishka Gryffindor?"_

The Gryffindor table howled and screamed, "WE GOT MISHKA!" and clapped there hands in an annoy cheer. Do-Do-do**da**do. The rest of the tables appeared to be disappointed.

I took a seat next to Grey and he smiled welcomingly. Once everyone was sorted Dippet stood up and made announcements that I tuned out. I didn't pay any attention till

the food suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Shit where did all of this come from?" I gasped and the kids around me laughed.

"It's an enchantment." Grey explained. He turned around and looked at Danny who looked back and waved. "I wish I could sit with him, he's my best friend." Grey pouted.

"Why can't you?"

"It's just something we don't do."

"Is it against the rules?"

"No, but-"

"Well let's go!" I sat up from the table and urged him to walk with me.

"No, really. I don't want to get in trouble."

"I highly doubt we'll get in trouble."

"Well if you're so sure you go sit with him."

I rolled my eyes, [_Boys are so immature_] and walked towards Danny. He looked up from his plate and waved his hand and gave me a surprised face. I stepped over the bench and sat next to he blonde headed boy.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Grey's being a baby and wanted to sit by you but was scared he'd get in trouble so I came over to prove he wouldn't… So how are you?" I asked trying to make a light conversation.

"Uh, good? I really don't think you should sit over here, Headmaster Dippet doesn't look to happy about it."

I looked over at Dippet who was shaking his head in a discouraging gesture. I smiled and waved at him sarcastically which pissed him off further.

"Don't antagonize him you idiot!" Danny snapped.

"Oh, live a little. What's he going to do take away a few stupid points?"

"Yah!"

"I _really_ don't care."

"You should, you're going to piss off a lot of people if you make your house lose points."

I gave him a thoughtful look, "You know what, you're right."

He looked around surprised. "I am?"

I nodded, "About earlier when you said I should start changing more things. I'm going to make the point system a joke."

"How are you going to do that."

"By making it cool to lose points." I snickered.

He rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt anyone's going to follow you on that."

I was about to rebut but was stopped by a sharp tap on my shoulder. "Young lady, go back to your table." A female teacher commanded me.

I sneered, "Who are _you?"_

"Professor Merrythought, and how dare you defy my order!"

"Excuse me, but is there a rule against sitting with other tables?"

"Yes!" She spoke sharply.

"But, is it written in the _handbook_?" I asked logically

She paused, "…Well no."

I laughed lightly and picked up the balls to further her degradation, "Exactly, now I don't want to hear another word about my seating arrangement, is that clear?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You're excused."

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table over heard and moaned in annoyance.

"50 POINTS FROM THE STAFF!" I shot back.

"The staff don't have a point system!"

"Well that sounds pretty unfair!" A couple kids at the Hufflepuff table nodded silently in agreement.

"Miss. Gryffindor!" She barked.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked politely, as if the whole conversation had never happened.

She pursed her lips and paused, "…What?" she asked not understanding what had just happened.

I shrugged, "I don't know, why are you here again?"

"Don't make a joke out of this!"

"I haven't, you've done a very through job of it yourself."

"Detention!"

"Sounds like a date, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"YOU DON'T DECLARE THE DETENTION TIME!"

I smiled obligingly, "Ok, then when?"

"…Tomorrow afternoon my office." She glared.

"Lovely, I'll see you then." I turned around to face the Hufflepuff table and gave them a large mischievous grin.

"Aren't you going to move?" She asked from behind me.

"No." I said simply and she stomped away to report to Dippet.

Danny gave me a wild eyed look, "Are you insane?"

"Probably, let's have pudding!" I grabbed the large bowl and pulled in front of me and ate pudding off of the large ladle.

"Are you usually like this?"

"No," I paused, and remembered myself. "But, this is so much more fun!"

* * *

**Hello Everyone, I will be updating every Saturday from now on; sometimes if I feel I need to speed up the story I'll add a chapter on Wednesday, but generally you will see a new chapter of _Be sweet Braveheart_ Every Saturday. Thanks for reading. :) **


	13. First Years Ark 5

_Chapter XII_

In the middle of the night I sent a letter to my aunt. I wanted to know that I still a had family, and that she didn't abandon me. I signed it _with love, your niece. _

I tossed and turned consistently but ended up flat on my back looking blankly up at the ceiling. I was in a room full of bunksand a Gryffindor girl slept in each one, but I felt more alone then I had in months. I wished for Toms floor again and to wake up and see Tom sleeping comfortably above me while I sat on the hard makeshift bed that he made me. This bed was by far the most comfy I had slept in since my father, but I needed that floor again.

It was morning and I hadn't slept yet, I got up from my bed and shuffled across my morning activities. I nodded off while combing my hair and ended up pulling out a patch of silvery locks.

First years didn't have a choice on classes, we had standard Charms, Muggle Studies, Flying, Astronomy, Potions, Herblogy, Defense against the dark arts, History, and Transfiguration. Though, Muggle Studies was optional for children who lived in the Muggle world. I decided to take the free period instead; I had enough of Muggles to last a lifetime.

The day went slowly by and I still hadn't heard word from my aunt. It shouldn't have taken her this long to reply, she usually was a very quick writer. I felt… ridiculous for even thinking that… my life could go back to normal.

My fifth hour class was History with the Slytherin class. [_great_] I walked in and saw Tom sitting alone at a desk writing down notes. I purposefully sat on the far opposite side of the class just in spite of his mere presence; he didn't seem to mind.

Professor Binns flew into the classroom. [_He's a ghost?_] He began the lesson and I soon found that his lectures were just as dead as his spirit. I was nodding off and my head lost balance making it collide with the desk. The only thing I learned in that class was that my head bounced when it hit wood. The class found it particularly funny and laughed. Professor Binns ordered everyone to pay attention and chastised me for making a disturbance.

"Miss. Gryffindor," he singled me out. "Would you care to remind the class when the werewolf code of conduct was set in place?"

"No I wouldn't, sir." I said sarcastically.

"Were you paying attention?"

I rolled my eyes with attitude, "Of course."

"Then answer the question."

I tried to remember what the old bastard said but my mind came up blank. In the back of my mind static erupted and a whisper "**1637**."

"1637," I answered. He seemed particularly taken back to see that I was in fact listening, and gave a ridiculous grunt to acknowledge my correct answer. I thanked the voice inside my head and went back to sleeping.

It wasn't a very long nap. I woke up almost minutes later to the class in an uproar. Someone had lit off a firework in class and Professor Binns was furious.

"WHO DID IT! COME FORWARD NOW, OR YOU'LL ALL BE PUNISHED!" No one came forward. Barry, who was seated ahead of me, was fidgeting in guilt. [_Dumbass disturbed my sleep, but I might as well get started on my plan. Even if it is a little early._]

"I did it." I said dutifully. Everyone in class stared at me in surprise. Barry hung his mouth open in completely amazed. They all knew I didn't do it, my snores were a clear indicator that I was sleeping during the time of the event.

"Well Miss. Gryffindor, I've heard about your little one-on-one with Professor. Merrythought. And, you thought you could also disrespect me in my classroom?" He flew quickly across the classroom and stood floating inches away from me. "THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"

I lurched my head back, "I didn't know ghost's could have such rank breath." His face turned crimson red and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the pressure that was building up.

Tom spoke up across the classroom, "Professor, clearly she didn't set off the firework. There's no way she could have lit a firework while she was sleeping."

Binns didn't look pleased at the news, but knew Tom was right. "Alright then who did it!"

"I've already confessed myself, Sir. There's no need to seek any further." I glared at Tom angrily across the room for disturbing my plan; he shot me back a look of irritation/confusion.

Binns snapped, "But, you couldn't have!"

"But, I did. You see, the class just looked so dead from your lesson I decided to live in it up!" I smiled innocently.

"30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor side moaned, pissed off that I had caused them more points. The bell rang and everyone booked it for the door. I stood up groggily and gathered my stuff while Binns flew into his office to fume.

Tom stomped up to me with a deep scowl on his face. "What are you doing? Do you think that getting my attention will make me want to be friends with you again? It's not working, you just look stupid." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. He grabbed my arm fiercely and forced me to look back at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Fuck off, Tom. I'm not doing this to impress you."

"So, you're doing this to make me feel like I have to be your friend to keep your out of trouble?"

"Shut up, not everything is about you! I'm not acting like this to get your attention or make you feel protective of me; I'm doing this because I want to. You're possessive and mean, and I don't care to be your friend! I'm done talking to you so let go of me." I snapped at him and shoved his hand off of me. I walked away smiling, it made me feel good to piss him off.

I was halfway down the hall when Barry ran up to me. "Why did you cover for me back there?" He asked breathlessly from running.

"Because, I wasn't about to let _you_ go and lose those points."

He looked confused, "And, you preferred that your house lost the points?"

"Yah, I'm starting up a little competition between the houses to see who can lose the most points."

He chuckled lightly not taking it seriously, but stopped when he saw that I wasn't laughing with him. "You're serious?"-I nodded- "…What's the prize if you win than?"

[_Shit, didn't think of that…hm…_]

I paused, "…A party…?" I thought up.

"A party, what kind of party?" He asked eagerly.

"Um… one with pizza and…-"

He jumped in, "A concert? That would be really cool, especially if it were the Crimson Bogarts. They're really popular right now!"

"Um, Yah, a party and concert with the Crimson Bogarts." I played along.

[_Shit, how am I going to arrange this…_]

"AWESOME I HAVE TO SPREAD THE NEWS!" He ran down the hallway and I slapped my forehead, frustrated with myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something run past me. I jumped back in surprise and turned towards the fast movement. There was a girl, who looked exactly like me, wearing an older Gryffindor uniform running down the hallway.

"Catch me if you can, Greg!" She giggled and ran backwards to face a young auburn haired boy, my father. I looked at the two in shock, but they disappeared as I blinked.

[_what was that?_]

I walked into Merrythoughts office after my classes to serve my detention. She sat in her shabby office and behind her oak desk. "Sit," She ordered. I sat down in front of her desk and she handed me a notepad in quill. "Write, _I will obey the Hogwarts staff and all of their rules._"

"How many times?"

"Till dinner."

"BUT THAT'S TWO HOURS!"

She smiled, "Maybe you'll think before you speak, Miss. Gryffindor."

[_I'm going to push you off of the astronomy tower one day..._]

Two hours were up and she stole the notebook from my hands and paged through it. She scowled bitterly as she saw I had been doodling stick figures imitating several acts of killing themselves.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"How I feel when I'm around you. My detention is up, I'll be leaving now." As I walked out of her office I heard numerous glass object break and I lightly laughed to myself.

I entered the great hall and walked towards Grey and the other Gryffindors. They were all laughing at some joke I hadn't overheard. I sat down and cleared myself to make myself known amongst the group. They broke up and Grey smiled. "Aye, we were just talking bout'cha!" They all smiled remembering some kind of inside joke.

"All good things I hope."

He nodded, "But of course! I hear you've started a competition between the houses."

[_Great, it's already come back to bite me in the ass._]

"Yah," I laughed nervously.

"Do you really have connections with the Crimson Bogarts? That's impressive even for the famous Mishka Gryffindor!"

I looked away and bit my lip, "Yup, so… is everyone in?"

"From what I've heard that most of the houses have been causing mayhem all evening; A Hufflepuff girl and Gryffindor girl got into a fight over who blew up the cauldron in Potions, and a Ravenclaw flooded the Prefects bathroom. Doesn't look like the Slytherin's are to keen on the idea of breaking the rules though."

One of the boys _pfed, _"Those goody-goody's can stick with their rules and regulations. They got some fucked version of R&R, that's for sure. I'm gonna win us that concert, I've already got an idea of a good prank!"

His mischievous smile gave me doubts on this whole plan, "No one get's expelled, got me? If anyone get's expelled I'm dropping the whole thing; no concert, no party, nada."

They all took on a serious pout, "Fine, I'll be sure to spread it." The boy wined.

Danny broke in nervously, "Shit, incoming!"

I turned around and saw Dippet walking straight my way, I moaned internally fretting the incoming conversation.

"In my office," he spoke through a poisoned laced tongue.

I ripped off a leg of the turkey in front of me and paced myself behind him. I had cleanly picked the bone dry by the time we had hit his room and dropped the bone on his floor without thinking.

"Trouble, that's all you've been since you've walked through those doors!" He snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He slammed his fist on the desk, "You know damn well! You've made a ridiculous wager with the other students to degrade our point system! Rules, Mishka, are here for a reason!"

"Change comes after reform, perhaps you should welcome it rather then block your doors with your ridiculous conservative instructions!"

"Reform, do you think that you're the bringer of justice now? You have no right to walk into an institution and demand things to change because your father is dead!"

"I demand things to change because I've been played victim to solidarity, ignorance, and negligence! I'm trying to do good, and help others before they're forced to share in my past miseries. The point system is overly competitive and unfair, with little reward on the other side. And, the students are ordered to sit within a group that you've designed. I think you want them separated so that they can't unite, purely, because you're afraid of your own school body!"

He scoffed, "What trash you speak, did you learn that garbage at your Muggle orphanage?"

"Must have,"-I bit.-"because I'm surely not learning anything under your instruction!"

He walked up to me nearly inches away, "I do remind you that detentions and suspensions are not the only way we punish students here."

I almost shook under his commanding tone but found my courage. "And I'll remind you, that I've been blessed with extraordinarily healthy and capable lunges that can alert student or staff in a mile radius."

"Ah, but if you had paid attention in charms class you would know that there are spells that help you contain… loud and obnoxious noises."-I didn't comment.- "Think before you act, Miss. Gryffindor. I hope not see you in my office again. Dismissed."

I walked away considering the conversation, my resolve twitched slightly but grew back stronger.

[_Now I know, something has to be done to change this school_.]


	14. First Years Ark 6

_Chapter XIV_

_Tom_

I walked into class early, wanting to get front row in Potions; Professor Slughorn tended to like people who sat in the front row more.

Other first years walked in as I sat down. "Is this seat taken?" A Slytherin girl asked politely.

"Does it look taken?" I rolled my eyes at her. I was in a fierce mood today, as I had been all week. School had only been in session for a little over two months and I was already getting testy with the other children.

I didn't care about socializing; I focused on the big picture and neglected all of the meaningless details. I had a big agenda planned out for this year. While taking classes, I needed to make myself the ideal student for the teachers. It would be most beneficial to be on their good side. On the side, I will be in the library learning about things that teachers don't use as classroom materials.

Defense against the dark arts was my favorite class, with potions right below it. Professor Merrythought wasn't an extraordinary teacher, but she got the job done. I had fifth hour DADA with Hufflepuff, and everyday it was a new rant about "A rebellious student" (Mishka) and their disrespectful antics. To say the least Mishka had created a reputation amongst student and staff alike. She had made a competition between the houses to lose points, which was completely ridiculous, and had made about every teacher in the school hate her. The only teacher who I haven't heard complain about her was Dumbledore, who actually found the whole predicament amusing.

I didn't miss her, but I wasn't happy she was gone either. It was bittersweet for me; I no longer had her distracting me, but lost someone that could speak to me at the same level. I had a habit of looking after her, as I had demonstrated repeatedly during the last couple of months. Especially during Halloween when she decided to bribe Peeves to possess the moving staircases and hold the entire staff captive in the upstairs corridors during the feast while she "Entertained" the entire student body with Karaoke. I quickly learned why she didn't join the choir, as did everyone else. I in turn, to cover for her, bribed Peeves again to claim it was a 6th year who had originally bribed him.

I was trying very hard to quit the habit, but she always seemed to do such innocent naughty things that I felt that it would be ridiculous for her to be punished for them. The only harm she ever did was torture my eardrums with Muggle Swing.

"Did you hear what Mishka did during Charms class?" I heard Barry, one of the popular students in Slytherin, remark to another.

"Yeah, she let out all of the Quidditch balls in the mid-session! I was actually there, it was hilarious. Grey kicked the bludger through the glass window and I heard they still haven't found the snitch! Hooch is pissed!" I rolled my eyes. I was sick of hearing about her.

I wanted to rule the school, make it mine. I wanted these children to fear me and respect me. But, how could I accomplish this…

After class was finished I waited until all of the others had left and cornered Professor Slughorn in his office.

"Tom, is there something the matter?" He asked

"No sir, I only had a question."

"Oh, well.. spit it out then."

"I was curious if there were any extracurricular activities open for first years who were interested in leadership roles?"

He chuckled, "The only position I know of like that is a prefect, but there's an age restriction. You must at least be a fifth year, with outstanding leadership qualities, and no past offenses. Then of course you must apply in your fourth year summer with multiple references."

I grimaced, "So there are no opportunities for me this year?"

"I'm sorry to say it, Tom, but I'm afraid not. Though, if you are that interested in leadership try climbing the social ladder. You're bound to have an amount of leadership that way."

I thought about it briefly, "How would one begin this climb, Sir?"

"Making friends of course, but with the right people. From what I have heard, if a student were interested in becoming popular the quickest way would be to gain Mishka Gryffindor's favor." -I hung my head low, there was just no escaping her.- "That boy, Grey, weaseled his way into her circle of friends and I've heard that he became automatically popular amongst the entire school. Strange how society picks them… she's not particularly bright, she's failing all of her classes, but somehow it appears she's going to make it big in life… Hmm… maybe I'll invite her to a dinner party one of these evenings."

"Thank you for the information, Sir. Have a good evening."

_Mishka_

I went to the library for my free period and looked through the stacks of books on the shelves. None of the titles caught my eye, they were all boring and domineering like; 'The vast world of conceptual concepts'.

"Greg, we shouldn't do this in here, what if someone sees us?" I turned towards the voice and saw the same couple that I saw months before. It was the boy that looked like my father and the same girl that looked exactly like me. I got a better look at them this time, and I could tell they were both 6th year Gryffindors.

"Well then maybe we should find somewhere more private." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can see you," I snapped but it appeared they couldn't hear me. She pushed him off of her and went back at looking at the books.

He sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She shrugged.

"Did you see another vision?"

She nodded and turned back around to face him, "I don't want to talk about it here though."

The boy whispered, "How about I show you my private little library down stairs, will you tell me then?" He smiled.

"I already told you I wasn't going to let you drag me down into the creepy dungeons, and what if Dippet caught us?"

He grunted, "Screw Dippet, come on it's right next to the caretakers office. Pleaseeeeee?"

She sighed, "Fine." They disappeared soon after and I left the shelves and sat at a table alone.

I didn't understand why the memory of my father was haunting me, but I was really hoping I didn't run into it anymore because it was really tainting the memory of my father into a horny old bastard.

At some point during my free period I had fallen asleep. I was woken up by a tap on the shoulder. I pretended to stay asleep, hoping they would go away. Unfortunately the continued to poke me until I woke up.

"What?" I barked. The librarian glared at me from across the library. I ignored her and proceeded to face the person who had so rudely woken me up. It was an older man; he had on a peculiar orange trench coat that could be seen miles away. I was wondering how he had gotten into the school but then saw the visitors pass hanging around his neck.

"Excuse me, I'm with The Daily Prophet, and was inquiring whether you could be reached for an interview?"

I rubbed the drool off of my chin and took a deep breath to simmer my flaming annoyance. I knew this was bound to happen, just wished it hadn't of come so soon.

"Sure, sit." I suggested to the chair in front of me.

"It's an honor to meet you," -He shook my hand.- "My name is Harold House, I'm Danny's father, do you know him?"

"Oh, yes. He's a cool kid."

"Yes he is, intelligent too. My wife and I are quite proud of him. But, anyway moving on. Tell me, how is school going for you?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good, I haven't found a reason to dislike it."

"So everyone has been treating you well?"

"Of course, the kids have been overly generous with their affection and the staff… has been kind enough."

"Tell us about your time in the Muggle world."

"Um, like what?" I didn't want to say anything that would make them all seem evil, because that wasn't true. I just found them particularly irritating.

"Were you fed well, was your accommodations to your standard, were you harassed?"

"I was fed, I had my own room, and… well, kids - even Muggle kids, are typically juvenile."

"I know you're trying to be brave, but please the public needs to know how you are… emotionally." He made it sound like some kind of disease, like I had been plagued with emotion because I had been sent to live in the Muggle world.

"I really am fine, I can't say I enjoyed my stay, but it wasn't so overwhelming that I feel damaged. The food could be better, the rooms could use a good dusting, and the kids could have been more consoling but it was an orphanage what do you expect?"

"You are very generous, Mishka. I'm sure you've met some reporters who like to over exaggerate and pick out details but I don't do that. My job is to report."

"Thank you for that, I was slightly worried. I have met a few… very rude reporters." I remembered the Muggle press and their excruciatingly brutal questions as I left the Muggle police station.

"There's no need. Let's continue. I know this is a rough topic but could you tell me about the night your father was killed. There are so many rumors floating around that we don't exactly know the full truth."

I strained to remember, I saw the alley, the concrete… the blood. My father lying in front of me dead, and the muggle men. They treated me like I wasn't human, they called me "thing." they didn't care that they just stole my life. I swallowed back the memories and removed my eye contact from Harold. "My father and I were on our way home when three Muggles harassed my father and I for money. We didn't have any Muggle money and my father told them we just wanted to go home. They were all intoxicated and I think just something inside their deranged mind snapped. One of the men pulled out a…"

"A gun."

"Yes, one of those. And shot my father and I stayed next to him the entire night. I didn't really understand at the time that he was… dead."

"Did he have any last words?"

["_Don't forget to love the walls, okay? And Be sweet braveheart." _] I still didn't understand what he had meant.

"He said… _Be sweet Braveheart_. And something else but I think I misheard him."

Harold smiled big, like he had just broke big news. He scribbled down quickly and violent.

"Do you know what that means, Harold?"

He looked up abruptly, as if he had forgotten I were here. "Perhaps, perhaps you had misheard him, or maybe he was delirious from the loss of blood. I can't say for sure."

"You act excited, why?"

"Well Mishka, the magic world has made many names for you. _The daughter of magic, the prisoner of passion, the wingless Gryffindor_. The media experimented with several variations of your middle name, all ridiculous. You needed your Gryffindor Nickname; like your father and his nickname _the talon _and your mother _the ring_. But, finally I have found a name that will stick. Forget Muggle Hollywood, you are _Braveheart_."

"To be blunt, that sounds idiotic."

"Yes, it does. But, it means a lot. You are the heart of the magic world and as we head off to war against the Muggles it will be that heart that we carry with us all; that passion that unites us all. You are our heart, our sweetheart." He smiled as he turned his phrase. I glared at him bitterly. "…Sorry, I didn't mean to make a pun out of your fathers last words."

"It's fine, do you have any more questions?"

"Only one, I hear you're quite the rebel at school, any comment?"

"Yes, I have been a bit difficult at Hogwarts. I talked to Headmaster Dippet about a few regulations that my peers and I find unfair but he's refused to accommodate me. I'm trying to make things better, even though some say I'm being unconventional."

"And what would you like to say about that?"

I smiled, "I'm not being unconventional I'm creating the new normal."

"That is a bold statement, would you like me to keep that comment in?"

"Yes, and I'm quite confident that I am not overstating myself. Things will change from here on forth."

* * *

**A/N: We can all thank this lovely (error free and britpicked) chapter to my talented editor/Beta Reader Larentina :) **

**Reminder New chapter every Saturday!**


	15. First Years Ark 7

_Chapter XV _

Harold took his sweet time getting his article published. It was December before he had worked out something. I stripped the thick newspaper that lied in front of the Gryffindor tower fireplace and found his column. I took a brief glance at the front page, it was something about some wizard named Grindelwald.

I paged through the columns and finally found the article.

**Our Sweet Braveheart**

By. Harold House

We all know of the _lost daughter of magic_, Mishka Gryffindor, who is currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She was generous enough to take a break from her ruthless studies 

[_Ruthless? HA!_]

and allow me to interview her on the latest and most personal gossip.

When I met Mishka she appeared to be a fair, young, fragile little girl. But, as I interviewed her she proved me otherwise. This young girl of eleven is far from fragile and gifted with a mind beyond her age. Behind her emerald eyes is a mind of gold and a heart of steel, with a personality to match.

And without further ado, that preciously piece of information that we all have been patiently waiting for. The TRUTH of _that_ night has finally been revealed. Mishka, her eyes dull with ache, and soul still shaken, told me of the night when she watched her father die. 

Three Muggle men harassed Talon and his daughter on their way home to the magic world and demanded that they handed over their money. Neither Talon or Mishka had Muggle money, and so told them. One of the Muggle men pulled out a gun and shot Talon in front of his daughter. They ran away afterwards, leaving Mishka alone with her fathers dead corpse. Afterwards Mishka was forced into a Muggle Orphanage where she was held prisoner. She informed me with a fair mind that her accommodations "weren't too overwhelming," and the other children were, "typical." 

As I dug deeper into Mishka's mind and reveled the last words of Gregory Talon Gryffindor.

"_Be sweet Braveheart." _

Talon, as the smart man we all knew and loved, knew the role his daughter would play for us all as he so generously gave his daughters her Gryffindor nickname. For those who do not know the _Gryffindor tradition; _each Gryffindor has earned their nickname, as Talon earned his during his time with the ministry, and her mother Isabella Gryffindor earned her nickname the _Ring, _as she so kept us all encircled around her finger as she became one of the most famous psychics of the century. And now we have their sweet _Braveheart_, the heart of the magic world; that heart that we all carry within us all as we move forth to battle.

We can all expect that this young girl will bring further revolution to our world and charge us to fight for what is justice. She is a leader in the making and is followed by many of her peers at Hogwarts. She has become the new trend and has told me with great confidence "I'm not being unconventional I'm creating the new normal." I don't think we should expect our Braveheart to fade from the headlines anytime soon.

I put down the newspaper and sighed, he made me sound so… weak. That wasn't a notion that I wanted people to feel about me. I was strong, or I tried hard to look it.

Grey sat down next to me on the couch, "Reading the column? You and everyone else." He chuckled.

"Great, what are they saying."

"To be honest, most everyone who read it found it more comical then political. I mean, you the _heart_ of the magic world? HA! More like the fist or the mouth. And, you never told me your mom was THE Isabella Gryffindor!"

I shrugged, "Should have read my _biography._"

He laughed, "Sorry, I'm not like Danny who jumps at the chance to read any gossip that pops up in front of him. But, really you should have told me, she's famous!"

"And, she left me, I can't say I care whether or not she was famous."

He shrugged, "I see your point, but there's no sense in holding harsh feelings."

"There is too. I'm a women, and we take our grudges to the grave!"

He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Dad was right. Women are a handful."

I rolled my eyes and slid down the couch in a comfortable pout. "Why are you even here, Grey? Don't you usually hang out with Danny behind the staircases in the morning?" Danny and Grey had been hiding their friendship since the beginning of the school year. They found several spots where they could hang out and not have to worry about critical eyes wondering over them and judging them.

"Oh right, completely forgot. One of the Slytherin kids sent me to come get you, he's waiting outside the portrait. I wouldn't keep him waiting, he looks like he's in a foul mood."

"Who is it?"

"Dunno, forgot the name."

"Tom?"

"Yeah, that's it."

I laughed lightly, "Oh, he's not in a bad mood. He just typically looks like that." I began to pack up my things as Grey walked away. I was still pissed off at Tom, but my curiosity got the best of me. What could he possibly want with me on a Sunday morning when we hadn't talked in months?

As Grey had claimed, Tom was standing outside of the portrait looking irritated as usual.

"What," I asked boldly. He tilted his head to the left, aiming down the stair case.

[_Follow me_]

[_I don't want to_] I glared.

He walked away regardless, and I followed submissively behind. We paced down the moving staircases and past the stonewalled corridors, and finally across the main floor where assemblies of students stood in small groups to talk.

We passed a group of Ravenclaws and they all shouted, "HEY MISHKA!" I stopped and waved to them, and Tom turned around and bent his head back to look up at the ceiling in annoyance. After a minute or so he grabbed me firmly and pulled me away rudely. The group gave each other looks of confusion and slight humor as they watched Tom dragging me away like a dog on a leash.

We made it out the back doors and down the gravel path when Tom finally decided to speak.

"I wanted to talk." He began.

"Haven't I made it clear I don't want to talk to you." I crossed my arms over one another.

"If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have followed me."

I rolled my eyes, "_Forgive_ _me_," I said sarcastically. "I'm curious. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

I involuntarily snorted heavily out my nose, highly doubting the notion. "There is no us."

He looked at me innocently still walking down the gravel path, "I was a fool for ending it, forgive me?" He said sweetly.

I coughed like the words were impossible to swallow. I stopped abruptly and Tom followed suit. I stared at him inquisitively. Static erupted in my ears,"**Lies,**" Said the voice in the back of my head.

"You're such a foul liar! I'm done talking to you!" I turned to walk away but was spun back by Tom.

"I'm not!" He stated defensively.

"You are!" I yelled back.

Tom pouted childishly, "How do you know?"

"Because, I know you!"

"You're so conceited, just because you get attention doesn't mean you can claim you're perfect." He quickly shot back.

I was about to defend myself but realized he was putting words in my mouth. I hadn't said I was perfect, only that I knew him well. I paused trying to decrypt his words, but there's no deciphering Tom.

"I never said I was perfect…" He looked away from me instinctively. "Why do you suddenly want to be my friend? And, don't lie this time, I'll know if you do." He continued to look away, "Look at me!" I yelled.

"I want to _help_ _you_." His eyes narrowed snottily at me.

I stared back blankly, and he looked away again. "You don't want to help anyone but yourself, don't pretend that after all of this time, that I can be fooled by your fake selfless charm that you use whenever you see something you want." -I paused.- "…That's it, isn't it? You want me now! Tell me what is it that I possess now that you _need?" _

I had gotten to him, he dropped the act immediately. There was no point lying to me, as I had proven countless times before.

He bit his lip bitterly, "I need help… becoming popular." I went into hysterics. I laughed straight in his face and I could tell that his self control was wavering. If I had been anyone else he would have smacked me, threw me against the ground, and threatened me.

"When have you EVER desired friends?" I said in between breaths.

"If you help me I'll help you."

I raised my brow and smiled, "With? I don't need any help."

"I'll tutor you. It's clear that you need it, you're failing all of your classes."

I laughed again, "I don't _need_ help, I'm failing on purpose, you moron!"

He looked surprised, and slightly angry at the revelation. Failing on purpose was something Tom could never understand, and by the way his face pinched together he appeared appalled at the mere idea of it. "But why? Why would you do something so reckless and stupid? You're NOT stupid, so why are you pretending to be like this?"

"Because, I don't care about school."

He paused, and stared over me seriously. I felt slightly uncomfortable by the way he was looking at me, almost like he could see right through me. He scanned my eyes and sighed lightly, "…You're depressed."

Just the word made me snap, _Depressed, _another label, another word used to categorize me and dehumanize my feelings."I'm NOT _depressed_. I don't need good grades to get a job, I'm freaking famous!"

"You act arrogant and brave to cover up the fact that you're hollow on the inside. Do you think I haven't noticed? Suddenly you lose your only friend and family member and you start to act out and try to get everyone's attention. You're depressed, and I can help you."

"At the cost of my dignity! You dropped me, you made it clear that I was no longer of any use to you, and that you didn't want me in your life anymore. If I let you back I'm letting you use me! And who knows, you left me once you could do it again!"

"I won't." He stated steadily.

"And why not?"

"Because, there's no escaping you! There is something about you that I need, just something you have within in your stupid green eyes that keeps me coming back- that makes me need more then just your popularity." He looked away briefly in shame, and then looked back at me. He looked at me almost as if he were worried about something. "You feel it too, don't you?"

I paused and felt the connection that was buried deep in my chest. It was there, and was tightly gripping onto my organs; squeezing them, straining them. "…yeah.

"This feeling makes me calm, and gives this…invincible feeling. Before Hogwarts, before Dumbledore, I felt like there was no breaking this bond; I didn't _want_ to break it. But then, when I saw the school and the opportunity, I thought I didn't need you. I was overconfident and believed that it wasn't you who made me calm and strong but just magic itself. But when I walked away from our connection, I felt angry and disordered. There is something about you that makes me feel powerful. I searched every book in the library and I can't find one syndrome that fits. You're like a disease, an incurable, malignant, cancer!"

"Real nice, Tom. No wonder you can't make any friends. Next time, wait until after someone considers you a friend to call them a deadly illness."

He ignored me and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, can we be friends now?"

"No we can't, did you not hear me?"

"DAMNIT, WHY?" I had never known Tom to be someone who screams or yells to get there point across. He would sooner logically biopsy you're faults in clear conciseness before raise his voice and scream weak resolute curses. It felt good to see that I could still manipulate him, use him…do exactly what he wanted to do with me.

[_We're exactly the same. We're mutual parasites, feeding off each other's will._]

"Come on, you know a lot about magic. You have to say the magic word!"

"DAMNIT, PLEASE!"

"DING, DING, DING! Nicely done, Tom. Now carry me back into Hogwarts!"

"Whatever, I'm not carrying you anywhere."

"See, we're back to normal already." I smiled feeling the warmth in the statement. _We._

Tom and I walked back into the castle and I followed behind him as he made way up the moving staircases.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"I'm walking you back to your common room, and I don't want you leaving till I come and get you for dinner."

"I don't need an escort." I scoffed.

"Yes, yes you do. I'm not about to let you run off and cause mayhem. I need you at my side, not off antagonizing the headmaster."

I tilted my head back and laughed deeply, "But, it's so fun!"

"Not anymore, do I make myself clear?" He looked back at me scornfully.

"I'll do what I want, just because we're friends again doesn't mean I'm going to revert fully back to my goody-goody self." We reached the portrait at last and I spoke the password and stood inside the wall.

Tom took a powerful pose and gave me a look of great seriousness, "Be good."

"We'll see." I smiled and closed the portrait up.


	16. First Years Ark 8

_Chapter XVI_

Tom came to get me for Dinner as he said he would and interrogated me on my evening, which I truthfully admitted to be dull and adventure-less. We reached the great hall and stood silently not knowing where to seat ourselves. I ended up deciding to sit in the middle of the Slytherin table where I knew the _popular_ Slytherins sat.

I could tell not many of the Slytherins liked me due to the troublesome rumors that had spread across the school. Slytherins were truly like snakes, they only liked their own kind, but I didn't let that stop me from introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Mishka!" I boldly stated to the group around me.

They rolled their eyes, "What are you doing here?" A snotty blonde four eyed girl spat.

"I'm sitting with my friend, duh? Why bother wearing glasses if you're not going to use them? Or do you wear them to hide your ugly peanut shaped eyes?"

"Excuse me!" She yelled and the group laughed.

Tom pinched my thigh and gave me a stern look. [_Be good_]

I smiled back, [_I'm making you friends._] I tilted my head towards the group of kids who already seemed to have warmed up to me.

He pursed his lips, [_I think you're doing it wrong_.]

The snotty girl picked up her plate and moved to the other end of the table making a HMPH sound along the way. I waved "Goodbye" to her and smiled at the other kids.

"My God, she's so annoying. Thanks for getting rid of her!" One of the Slytherin boys laughed.

"Anyone else you need me to get rid off? I have a large arsenal of ginger jokes that I've been dying to use?" I said hinting to the red head seated next to him.

The ginger laughed bitterly, "That won't be needed."

"Neither are your freckles but they seem to share your mutual attraction to sitting in places where they ought not be." He laughed in good humor, as did the other kids around.

A seventh year boy with long brown wavy hair, who I assumed was the leader, spoke above the laughter. "I'm surprised you're friends with her, Riddle. You seemed more of a stiff necked, humorless bloke." The popular boy stated. Tom didn't respond.

I laughed trying to cover the tension, "He loosens up if you give him a drink…" I looked over at him and saw the malice fog over his eyes. "… Or maybe a bottle." I corrected

The group laughed, "But you're only a first year? Surprise, surprise, maybe you are more fun than I had first perceived, Riddle. I never really introduced myself to you, my names Cam Frost." Tom and him shook hands politely, but I could tell Tom was hesitant to get to know him. (most likely because Tom thought he was better than Cam.) "I've heard Slughorn rave during his lessons about how you're the top first-year in potions. I've been struggling a bit to be honest, that old man hates me I swear."

Tom looked to me for advise on how to proceed in the conversation.

[_What do I say?_] He bit his lip.

[_Charm him,_] I winked.

"Oh, what are you struggling with?" Tom asked pleasantly. Tom tended to only let teachers see the charismatic and manipulative side of him, but if he would start using his charm on the entire student body… well we'd all be in a bit of trouble. The pair got into a deep topic on aging potions and draught vs. draft. I got up from the table unnoticed by any of the Slytherins and made my way to the Gryffindor table. Along the way I looked up at the staff table to see Dippet giving me a questioning look, unaware of what exactly I was doing. I smiled back and waved which furthered his confusion.

I walked up to Grey at the end of the Gryffindor table and grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him up from the bench.

"Hey, whoa, what's up?" He said as he struggled against my grip.

"You're going to sit next to Danny, come on."

He looked shocked and struggled further against my grip, "No, I don't want to get in trouble!"

"I have a plan, trust me." I let go of his collar and pulled him by his hand, he didn't fight but made a few unnecessary comments along the way. Danny waved at us, confused as we came closer to him. I sat between the two boys at the Hufflepuff table and wrapped my arms around their shoulders in a huddle.

"So, Danny you're having problems with Herbalogy, right?"

He looked at me irritated, "Yah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Grey's excelling in Herbalogy so he can help you. Teacher's can't move you two if you're working on an assignment, that's just unethical." I patted them on the back and got up from the table.

"Wait,"-Danny shouted- "Are you sure this is going to work?"

I looked up towards Dippet who was stabbing me repeatedly with his eyes. I used his anger to fuel my plan. I turned back to Danny, "It will, don't worry!"

I walked up to Barry next and dragged him over to the Ravenclaw table, where I introduced him to a shy first year that I heard had a massive crush on him; they hit it off automatically.

"If a teacher tries to move you say you're working on DAD, k?" They nodded dreamily, caught in each others eyes.

[_wow._] I rolled my eyes dramatically.

I sat with Tim Jordan at the end of the Ravenclaw table afterwards. He welcomed me humbly and introduced me to his group of chums.

"What exactly are you doing?" He whispered lowly, as if it were a secret.

I didn't bother keeping my voice down, I spoke up to the entire table. "I'm helping kids who need tutors. Does anyone else need a _tutor_?" I looked at Dippet who was sweltering in his own steam.

"Can you sit me next to the ebony haired Gryffindor?" One of the 5th year Ravenclaws asked.

"Tiff the Prefect?"

"Yah, we were on late night patrol once but I never got the guts to say hi."

"Sure, follow me." I walked him over to the Gryffindor table and introduced the two.

"Tiff, this is…" I had forgotten his name along the way and struggled to recall it; something with a T. Tray, Ted, Tony…"

"Ray." The Ravenclaw whispered.

"THAT'S IT!" -He looked down in defeat, and I laughed victoriously.-"This is Ray, he had some questions about being a Prefect, could you help him out?"

She smiled, "Sure, we had late night patrol a couple of nights ago didn't we?" She moved her books off of the table and made room for him to sit down.

I smiled in victory [_Who should I move next._] A violent tug pained my ear and I was dragged across the room by Dippet who was mumbling angrily under his breath.

"OW, LET ME GO YOU OLD BASTARD!" I screamed and the bustling room went quiet. You could hear a pin drop in the tense silence.

Dippet let go of my ear and grabbed me fiercely, "YOU DARE SWEAR UNDER MY CASTLES ROOF! You will learn to respect your elders and the rules they create!" He tugged me past all of the staring students and faculty.

Tom's eyes were wide open in surprise, [_Damn it, why do you always have to cause so much drama!_]

Dippet pulled me out of the Grand hall, I screamed out and tugged back on his grip but with not much avail. The old bastard was strong and continued to pull me down towards the dungeons. We entered a room where the doors locked from the inside. It was dark and creepy; the corners had spider webs and every surface was covered with a thick coat of dust. There was a desk to the left that had chains resting on top of it with a cane leaning against the leg.

"Pringle, where are you? I know you're down here!" Dippet yelled out to the darkness.

A man walked forward, he looked older then dirt and his face matched its grainy texture. "Y'ss, 'Edmat'r Dip't?" He chocked out of his uneducated tongue.

"This is Mishka Gryffindor, that _very_ _naughty_ _child_ I told you about. She needs to be given a thorough scolding, I'll leave her punishment in your capable hands."

Pringle laughed and grabbed the cane from the desk. My breath became labored and I ran for the door but was pulled back by Pringle. I screamed loudly as his cold hand leached onto mine. Dippet laughed at the justice of it and walked out the door.

"'Edmat'r Dip't serd you bin 'arry notty." He smiled gleefully

"Let me go, please." I cried, but he only smiled wider with my pleading.

_Dumbledore_

The great hall was quiet, sober. The kids who had been moved by Mishka moved back to their original tables. Tom's hands were shaking, his face was pale and his eyes were faded, unfocused. Mishka was being caned at this very moment, and by the way Tom looked it almost appeared he could feel every lash that was being struck against her.

Dippet entered the cafeteria and everyone stared at him, some distraught, others with angry faces. One of the kids from the Gryffindor table shouted out "TYRANT!" Dippet snapped towards the student, "Would you care to join her in the dungeons?" The child went quiet and sat back down. Dippet took his seat back at the staff table.

"Was that really necessary, Armando?" I asked.

"She defied me, she has to be punished. I can't risk the safety of my school!"

"She's just being a child, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? She threatens that very safety that I've strived to create at Hogwarts! She could turn the students against us, she could start a war within these very walls!"

"She's not a terrorist, she's a first year that feels cheated. And, you're feeding into her rebellious attitude, it's only going to escalate from here."

He smiled, "I highly doubt she'll dare disobey me after this evening."

"We'll see, Armando. I hope for your sake you're right, because Mishka is not a force to be reckoned with."

"She's just a child!"

I nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

I thought I'd give you all an early birthday present! Here's two chapters in one day, enjoy!


	17. First Years Ark 9

_Chapter XVII_

I couldn't stand after Pringle was through with me. I lied on the dungeon floor hardly breathing. The school matron helped me out of the room, while being careful with my back; it couldn't even be touched. I could see pity in her eyes, she knew I didn't deserve this.

I lied on my stomach in the infirmary as the matron casted spell after spell on my back, with little avail. She hardly took the sting off and so she had to give me a potion to simmer the pain. It tasted like… sadness, that was the only way I could describe the taste.

"I don't know if you knew, but I once knew your father. We went to Hogwarts together and became close acquaintances. If he saw you like this, he'd kill them."-She tsked-"He was the most courageous man I had ever laid my eyes on. Dippet was headmaster when your father was student here also, and those two got along like cats and dogs. Your father was beat nearly everyday, but you could bet the next day he would be back in Dippet's face, calling him a coward and lazy."

"Is that why Dippet picks on me?" I asked.

"Could be, you're just like him, you really are. Though, your looks are from your mother, except the eyes, you have your papa's eyes. Your mother was a beautiful girl, unfortunate death. Must have been something truly wrong with her life to go and end it with a newborn still suckling…"-she grimaced.- "Sorry, I suppose now is not the best time to talk about such unfortunate things. Get some rest."

She left the room and silence filled the air. Silence, silence, silence. I missed my father more then ever, she was right, he would have killed them. I missed feeling that security that he gave me. I was alone now, there wasn't a person in the world who would stand up for me; I had to defend myself.

[_Would Tom protect me if given the chance?…I'm not going to get my hopes up._]

Tom was unpredictability, irrationality, and straightforwardness all wrapped into one preadolescent time bomb. One minute he could confess his complete and unadulterated love and the next your face would be under his boot as he spat death threats at you.

Tom was a good person though, and I wasn't afraid of him… I was afraid of what he could do; (if that made any sense.) Because of this _connection _that we shared, I knew he would never hurt me, but was slightly concerned what he could do to others if provoked.

Sometime during my night of constant and relentless thinking I fell asleep for a few hours. The next morning I got up and stretched, like I did on a routine morning. I stood on my tippy toes and stretched my arms up, and then turned left and right, and then did a few pelvic thrusts. After the grogginess went away I realized that the lacerations had disappeared off of my smooth scarless back.

"What-?" I grazed my fingers up and down the spine repeatedly, and felt not a single laceration. I smiled, and remembered an old memory.

"_And the core, Ollivander?" Dumbledore requested._

"…_Unicorn blood."_

I looked down at my wrist and saw it had broken out in some sort of mild rash. It stung slightly, but the pain could be ignored.

[_If I'm lucky, I might be able to get out of classes for today. Hopefully the Matron doesn't check on me…_]

To my despair I heard the matron's heels click down the hallway. I hurriedly laid back down, and pretended to be asleep and in vast pain.

"She's in here, you'll want to make it short, she needs her rest." The matron told someone who had come to visit me. Whoever it was, they sat in the seat next to me. They were silent for awhile and I dared myself to peek, Tom was staring off into space, like he was amnesic and confused as to why he was here. He noticed me looking at him and finally choked out, "… Are… you ok?"

"I'm fine," His eyes looked darker then usual, as if behind his pupil was a black abyss of dark intentions. I could see his emotions flood out of his eyes, he was disturbed, unsettled beyond imaginable words.

"They hurt you." He stated.

"There's no point in getting all riled up, really."

His hands were shaking, "I was up thinking all night, _thinking_,"-He brought his hands up to his forehead and started to pull his hair lightly.-"thinking all night… about what I could do."-He brought his hands down and slammed his fist down on his knee.-"Nothing, I can't do a damn thing! I'm too young, I don't know enough magic, I'm without any role of authority; I couldn't even command a dog to sit if I wanted to…"-He began to breathe deeply.-"Nobody touches you, no one… You're far too invaluable..."

I felt a chill shake me, his _eyes_, his, _face_, he looked dangerous. Like if someone dared to come forward he'd… do something terrible. "Tom, you're scaring me…"

He looked up, almost surprised that I was there, like he had forgotten he was speaking to me. "Oh…"-He blinked and shook his head of whatever had possessed him, he got up from his seat and gathered his belongings.-"Rest, I'll come visit you after my classes." He turned around and walked away but stopped at the door, he turned around and gave me a stern look "_Be_ _good_."

I stayed glued to the bed, I was torn between two defining feelings; half of me didn't want to get up because of pure laziness, and half of me was scared of what Tom would do if I got up. After due consideration I decided both thoughts were unimportant, and so I revoked both.

It appeared the Matron wasn't coming back to check on me so I snuck out of the hospital wing. I wasn't going to attend classes today, I just didn't have it in me to face the other children yet. I felt humiliated, and what do humiliated rebellious children do? I went down stairs, back to the dungeon; I wanted to hide that damn cane from Pringle.

_Dumbledore_

My first hour transfiguration class walked in with Tom entering last, which was particularly unusual for him. I continued my class without giving it a second thought, but found my attention moving back to Tom. He hadn't raised his hand to answer any of my question, or even bothered to write down the notes I had written on the bored. His hands were still shaking, and I became worried; something lingered around him, something suffocating.

"Pull out your books and read page three hundred and thirteen." Tom didn't appear to have brought his book, and didn't make an effort to grab one from the back of the class. This wasn't the ambitious, teachers pet that I had grown to like. No, there was something wrong with the young Tom Riddle this morning.

"See me after class, Mr. Riddle." I singled out the young boy who hardly acknowledged my request.

After the bell rang Tom followed me up to my office. "You requested me, sir?"

"I don't mean to pry, but you seemed particularly strange today, Tom. It's not like you to be so uninvolved with class work."

"I apologize sir, I'll be sure to make a better effort tomorrow."

"Is this about Mishka?"

The word snapped him to attention, like a snake focusing on its pray. "No sir, it's not. I just didn't get much sleep I'm afraid."

"Because you were thinking about her." I furthered the investigation.

He stood up from his seat, "Sir, I believe this conversation has become slightly inappropriate." He grabbed his book and attempted to leave.

"Tom sit," I sighed. He took his seat once again and set his books down on his lap. Impatient and ready to pounce up at any moment. "I think you've misunderstood my concern. It's not that I particularly care about your personal relationships, my job is to care about your intake of knowledge."

"Sir, I don't want to be late for my next class." He stated anxiously.

"I'll write you a pass,"-he rolled his head back in annoyance.- "I've noticed a few gestures the two of you have shared. You both can understand one another without saying a single word. You can read each others mind, can't you?"

Tom looked unsettled, "… Yes, but I don't see how this is any concern of yours?"

"It's not the act that I'm concerned about, it's that you are doing it yet unaware how."

He had suddenly found interest in our conversation, "Pray tell, sir."

"There are two kinds of magic, Tom. Light and dark; good and evil. Intentional and unintentional. Intentional magic is easily manipulated, and so can be good or bad, depending on the reason of creation. While unintentional magic, as it so happens, is mainly pure since it is done without spite. I believe you and Ms. Gryffindor, while spending so much time with each other inside the orphanage, found yourselves manufacturing a form of unintentional magic, something that connects you're souls so that you know each others thoughts and feel each others pain."

"And what magic is this, Sir?"

"I don't think at your current age and maturity that you would understand the name. Just know, this connection is something that most cannot create these days, it's become rare, especially at your age. If this connection is allowed to grow strong, immortality and prosperity will grow from it's roots."

His eyes sparkled with a fever, something in his mind connected and he appeared to find something intriguing within my words. "Immortality, are you saying that I can live forever?"

"With this form of magic, you are protected. It cannot save you from age, but it can save you from intentional murder."

"… I don't understand, sir?"

"I didn't expect you to. I believe, for now, that is enough. Meditate on what I have said, and you'll understand what I meant. Now off to class before you're late."

"One last question, sir."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever held a _connection_?"

I bitterly thought about his words, and then my thoughts roamed home, towards family. "I unfortunately have not, it's a gift not a right, you can't force someone to connect with you, and it also cannot be made out of ill will."

_Mishka_

[WHY AM I SO IMPULSIVE!]

Pringle was chasing me down the hallway, and that old bastard was _fast_. He had caught me while I was dissembling his cane into pieces. He didn't need to threaten me, his intentions were clearly written in his facial expression as he strangled me with his eyes. I ran out of that room faster then a snitch and sought out a hiding place.

"C'M 'ACK EAR YER LIL 'ITCH"

I ducked into a hallway and hugged tightly against a wall, trying to morph into it as much as possible. Pringle stopped and looked into the dark hallway, he squinted his eyes together trying to see the shapes but gave up and continued down the hallway to search for me.

I pressed my face up against the wall thankful that it had shaded me from him. Once I heard Pringle's footsteps disappear I stepped back from the wall. My eyes sight wasn't bad, but it was still hard to see inside the small hallway. I looked up at the wall and stared at it for a moment, and the longer I looked the more clearly I saw familiar writing.

**Don't forget to love the walls**

"_Sweetheart [cough]" -he covered his mouth as he spat out wet liquid- "Don't forget to love the walls, okay? And Be sweet braveheart." _

It was my father's last words, but the handwriting on the wall wasn't his. I walked closer to the wall and touched the inscription, it wasn't engraved… it was more like a strange ink.

In the library the memory of my father said something about a downstairs library, was this it? I didn't know what was behind the wall, but if this place was worth my fathers last breath it was something I had to see. What could be behind this wall, why did my father want me in here so bad? A thousand questions ran through my mind, and I couldn't stop them from taking over.

I stepped closer to the wall and pressed my hand against it. My hand pulsated and the ribbons of silver veins danced. I was thrown into a memory I had never made. It was my father when he was younger and that same silver haired girl that I had seen countless other times with him. They were running down the dungeon hallway and laughing full heartedly, and you could see the love in the way they held each others hand. My father walked up to the wall with the girl and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you finally agreed to come down here with me, Izzy."

"What is it Greg?"

"Behind this wall is a something so beautiful and extraordinary that only the heir of Gryffindor is able to find it's entrance. Inside this wall is everything you've ever dreamed of and ever desired. Do you believe me?"

"Not one single bit," She laughed.

He hugged her closely, "Now tell me what you saw in your vision."

"That's not fair!"

"It totally is."

She pouted and whispered in his ear, "I saw us die."

The vision faded out and I retracted back from the wall. My wrist was no longer pulsating but I could still hear her in my head, repeatedly. I was meant to be here, I was meant to see that vision, there was something behind this wall that my father needed me to see. But how did I get on the other side.

**Don't forget to love the walls**

What was that supposed to mean? I clunked my head against it repeatedly trying to figure it out.

[_Love the walls? What do you want me to do, kiss it? That actually sounds likes something my dad would do… I hate you Dad._]

I put away my pride and kissed the cold brick wall. When I stepped back I saw the same solid impenetrable wall. I felt humiliated, "GRR!" I yelled and punched it; my hand slipped right through it as I did, it was like passing through a ghost.

I was reluctant, but I took a deep breath in and walked through the wall anyway. As I opened my eyes I beheld the largest library I had ever seen or imagined. The room was bright and welcoming and straight ahead of me was a warm fireplace with a blue satin couch in front of it. Tables filled the center of the vast room, there were enough seats to fit the entire school comfortably. The room had two level's both filled with book shelves and large statues of knights. One stood at the side of each library shelf and held in their right hand a quill and the left a sword. The shelves themselves were three times my height and twice my width. If an avalanche occurred I was sure that the books would swarm and fill up the room at least halfway.

I walked in and dared to touch one of the large knight statues. It moved off of it's pedestal and bowed.

"Title," It asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Title or authors name."

I paused, "…Um…"

"Keyword."

"OH YOU'RE LIKE A LIBRARIAN!"

"Sorry, no book fits your description."

"Um, can you do anything else?"

"Title," It asked again.

[_Wh_y_ couldn't I have found a secret candy store or something. Why would my father want me to find this place, he knew I didn't like books?_]

I sat down in front of the fireplace and pondered what it all could mean. There had to be something in here, something more then just books. Something I needed to find, but what could it be or where?

I searched the library and checked all of the crawl spaces, there wasn't anything that was particularly out of the ordinary for a secret library hidden in the dungeons.

[_If I was my father where would I hide something that my daughter needed to find. Knowing him the journey was going to be educational like all of his ridiculous lessons…_] I sighed deeply, knowing exactly where the item was being hidden.[_It's inside the reference section._]

I walked up to one of the knights and it stepped off of its pedestal once again, "Bring me the last checked out book from the reference section."

It walked away and came back a few minutes later with a gigantic blue book. When it dropped it in my hands I lurched forward, not expecting the heavy amount of weight it held. I dragged the book over to the fireplace.

The title read, _The World of A Psychic. _I opened up the book and a preserved flower fell out of the pages. I held it up and felt it's flattened brittle petals. It had four silver petals and a long silver stem, I would have mistaken it for metal if it hadn't of been for its soft touch.

I looked at the page that it had fallen out of; it read about how to see the dead. One word was underlined on the page, only one word.

Burn.

With much regret I threw the flower into the fireplace. It shriveled up and decayed into ash and turned the fire silver. The fire blazed up and high and morphed into a shape, into a women. It was an older version of that doppelganger that I had seen in those multiple hidden visions along Hogwarts. Her eyes flamed with the silver fire; it took me a moment but I finally recognized her; she was my mother.

* * *

**A/N: Next Update will be July/25. **


	18. First Years Ark 10

_Chapter XVIII_

"Finally, we meet." Her eyes sparkled with the silver fire that animated her soul. She was smiling with maternal pride as she peered over her accomplishment, as if it were her hands that morphed the clay that turned into me.

"Why did Dad want me to find you?" I asked harshly, not caring whether I hurt her long dead feelings.

"You act like you're not happy to meet me?"-She said jokingly.- "Haven't you ever wanted to meet your dear mother?" She looked over me confidently, not a clue in the world about how bitter my soul really was.

"R_eally_?" -I laughed at her ignorance,- "No, not in the slightest. I don't tend to care for people who abandon me."

She grimaced and nodded, "I understand you're angry with me."

"Angry? No mother after eleven years I'm not angry, I've realized you're not even worth evoking an emotion." I spat.

She picked up her chin and swallowed through her silver flaming throat. She acted like she expected more from me, but what should she expect from an emotionally damaged eleven year old girl without a hope in the world. "Well then, straight to business I suppose. You're like your father in that department." She laughed trying to ease the tension between us.

"My fathers dead." I said with hope that this news would cause her to cry as I had once done.

"Oh yah…" She said as if she had forgotten something silly and unimportant.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?" She looked fine, completely happy. I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to make her cry for my loss. Why was it only me who felt sad, why was I the only one who felt burdened?

"Calm down, sweetheart. There is something that you haven't been told, and that's why I preserved a piece of my soul in that flower; so I can speak with you."

"Or, you could have not KILLED yourself and talked to me in person!"

"You're so young, I don't know if you'll be able to understand me… you're just so young."

"I can understand you just fine, mother! Don't belittle me, because I could easily walk away from this conversation." I turned away tempted to just walk away from her, but there was something inside of me that wanted to talk to her, who wanted to be with her as I had always dreamed childishly.

"No baby, you need to know. Don't leave, you have to know why I did it."

"Then get it over with." I asked trying to up hold my tough exterior.

She took in a deep pointless breath, "This is Godric Gryffindor's Great Library, its been passed down through the Gryffindor family; your father's family. Inside you'll find a copy of every magical book ever released. Your father brought me here when we were just fifth years."-she looked around nostalgically, and then at the couch with a great smile.-"When I was your age I went to school at Hogwarts, like you. In school I excelled quickly in divination, and had a very special gift called Clairvoyance. I knew things before they happened, I predicted I'd meet your father my second year, I knew exactly what he smelt like before I had even met him in the astronomy tower on January, twelfth, eighteen ninety four, at three thirteen PM, I knew we'd fall in love. I saw our only born daughter before we had even married, and I knew she would have her fathers eyes."

"Point." I said impatiently.

"You must take this seriously, Winifred."

I rolled my eyes at her, "My names Mishka."

She scoffed, "I told your father to name you Winifred."

"So you can't see everything? Otherwise you would know that wouldn't you?" I investigated her.

"I can't see the details, baby. I only see the outcome not the journey necessarily. I only know the physical aspects, not the emotional or doctorial, such as what people will call you, or what sort of pain you will feel. I'm quite irritated with your father for naming you that ridiculous name! He was always fond of it, said it had _personality. _I told that man specifically NO." She pinched the bridge of her silver nose.

I crossed my arms over one another and glared at her, the way I was never able to when I was a young child. "I like my name, actually."

"_Of course you do_."-She rolled her eyes.- "You're just like him!"

"What's wrong with that?" I snapped.

Her eyes wandered over me and she gradually moved her sneer into a light smile, "Not one single thing, darling. This isn't necessarily how I wanted our meeting to go…"

"I'd like you to just get to the point, please."

She nodded, "Alright, anyway, on April twenty fifth, nineteen eighty six, a man named Voldemort will have taken over most of the world and have created the largest army of Anti-Muggles the world has ever seen. He will kill for fun, and destroy anyone who steps a toe out of the line he will create.

"There is something deep inside him that stirs, he's emotionally unstable and strives to create the world to be just as unstable as himself so he can feel somewhat secure in his own skin. He will be without purpose, and will kill people to feel whole. When I saw this vision I knew something had to be done, and so I killed myself."

Her voice decayed in the silence. I tapped my finger furiously against my elbow. At first I wasn't going to comment, but she had to know how bitter I was. It wasn't fair that she got to be ignorant to my pain.

"And what did that do? It left your husband and baby daughter alone to fend for themselves, and then eventually left me…. Completely and utterly alone. Did you know that Aunt Chris, the only relative I have left, refuses to answer any of my owls? I'm completely stuck in the Muggle world, without hope."

"Baby, Aunt Chris is just following the plan."

My neck jerked up and my eyes snapped open, "What plan?"

"We all made a plan, to stop Voldemort."

"Who is this, Voldemort?"

"You'll meet him later in life, I made sure of that. You were born so this man could live, he was born so you could have reason. Your entire life revolves around him; do you think that it was just an accident that your father walked into that ally? You're father didn't just get lost."

My mouth dropped open, and my words jumped over one another trying to find a way out first. Each question wanted to be heard but the only one that sounded was, "How do you know!"

"Because, I told him on April twenty eightieth, nineteen thirty seven, to walk into Groove Street Avenue, with you, on his way back from work, and to run into three Muggle men."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

She shrugged, ignoring my blistering screams of anger. "To kill him, of course. And then to leave you abandoned in the Muggle world where you would have to be sent to the Muggle orphanage." She smiled with pride over her ingenious plan, and its remarkable success.

I thought over my entire life, and how I once believed everything was fates accident, but as I rewinded my life and played through it I couldn't stop seeing my mother smiling after each time I scrapped my knee or stubbed my toe. And then, deep in that alley I saw her nodding up and down urging the Muggle men on. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, HE WAS MY FATHER! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU TOOK HIM!"

"Baby, he agreed to the plan. Your father knew he was going to have to die, and soon my soul will be free to leave limbo and meet him in heaven. It was all according to the plan that we created to stop the future. We died so that later on in life you would meet Voldemort. You'll keep him stable, and will save countless lives."

I stepped back and tripped into the couch. I blinked uncontrollably like I was having an epileptic seizure. I started to choke, "You… You did this… to me… so I would meet him? … You did this… to me. WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT, WHY DID MY FAMILY HAVE TO DIE FOR HIM, WHAT IF I CAN'T EVEN DO THIS! You say you see everything, you predict EVERYTHING, but did you ever predict that this would kill me?"

"Yes I did actually," she smiled with pride.

She was impossible to guilt trip, everything I said just made her smile larger and larger. Her pride was suffocating, and I could see where I got my overwhelming amount of narcissism from, because it surely wasn't my selfless modest father.

"Then why would you do this to me, why would you want me to feel this way?"

"My intentions were to save people lives, not hurt you, I never _wanted_ to hurt you. You're my daughter, I love you. But, sometimes things must happen."

I took in a deep breath and looked her dead in the eye, she jerked back not expecting my dark eye contact. "Let me make this clear, you may have seen me, but you do not _know_ me. You killed yourself as a martyr that will never be recognized, and then you lured dad into the same death, and trapped me in a life of scorn! I don't WANT to do this, I will NOT do this."

"You are the _only _person who can do this, because you posses everything he will ever want. Your father and I groomed you so that you would have everything that he would want. He is very important, and you must take your job seriously, otherwise your father and I's death will have been for nothing."

"I was bred, I wasn't born." I stated simply. I breathed hysterically and shook from the emotions I had been holding in all along.

"You _were born,_ and with a purpose. That purpose must be fulfilled, but you _are_ human, you're not a dog. You are very dear to me and you were not born without love; your father and I love you very much and we want you to be happy and have a life, but this task needs to be accomplished along the way."

"But what if you were wrong?" I searched for a way out, I didn't want to have purpose, I didn't want to know why I was on this earth.

"I've never been wrong, I made a large fortune off of my accuracy."

It all made sense, it all made complete sense, and that's why I was so sad. I wanted it all to be a mistake, I wanted my father to be dead because of Muggles, not a prophecy or some guy that I'm suppose to fall in love with. I hated him and I've never met him; I never wanted to meet him.

"Don't be upset sweety, people die everyday. Your father and I are so proud of you, we really are. You really are beautiful Mishka, and I wish we could have more time. The world is counting on you and so are your father and I… Goodbye." I felt pain except this time I felt it for my mother the loss I never mourned. I hated her for doing this to me, for telling me what my fate was and setting all of the events into motion. But, she told me she loved me, and that's something I've always wanted; to know my mother died loving me.

"No, wait, please!"

She stopped briefly, "Yes honey, what is it? I don't have much time."

"When am I going to see you again?"

"When you die of course, sweetheart."

"… Can I know when that is?"

"Now why on Gods earth would you want to know something as morbid as that?"

I shrugged, "Death just appears to be something to look forward to now."

"Well then, sure I'll tell you. It's not like it'll make much of a difference. You're going to die on April, twenty ninth, nineteen forty five. Goodbye my love." The silver flames faded and my mother was gone in the ashes of the silver flower.

I grabbed the closest lamp and threw it into the fire. six years, how was I suppose to do all of that in six years? I was going to die in six years! I felt it all over again, that pain, the loss. I saw the blood, I heard the bang, except this time it was me and I was lying dead on the floor. My life revolved around death, and all I wanted was to do was have fun. I had six years left and I was determined to make them count. My mortality didn't matter anymore, I wasn't going to live so some guy could use me.

I ran up the astronomy tower stairs and stood outside the classroom door until they were dismissed. As Tom exited the class I quickly grabbed him and pulled him down the staircase.

"Hold on,"- He tugged from my grasp, and stopped on the steps.-"Why aren't you in the hospital wing? I told you specifically to _stay_ in the hospital. How are you even walking, your back-"

"Is fine, really, I'm all healed. I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Yet another reason why you'll never want to let me go." We made brief eye contact and he could tell I was being serious, this wasn't a prank. He nodded and followed me down to the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" He whispered.

"To our place."

"_Our_ place?" We arrived back at the dark hallway that I had found myself in earlier. I walked up to the wall and kissed it lightly and backed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" He sneered and gave me a ridiculous look.

"Watch," I touched the wall and let my hand fall through it.

He blinked in surprise, "What is it?"

"A doorway to the Gryffindor heir's chamber. Come with me." I walked through the wall and tugged him behind me, but he became stuck on the other side.

"Oh, maybe you have to do the password too. Kiss the wall and pass through."

"I'm not kissing the wall."

"Come on, Tom. You're really going to like what's on the other side."

"I'm not kissing the wall."

"Tom, seriously just do it."

"No,"

"Fine, whatever. I just thought that I would be nice and share this room with you, but whatever Tom. Be a little punk."

He grunted, "This had better be worth my pride, because if it isn't I'm taking yours." He kissed the wall and walked through with me.

It was a natural Phenomenon that happened only once every century. Tom smiled, full heartedly and with real joy. He looked up and down the walls and book cases, he walked up and touched the knight, he stood over by the burning fire. He was in his own little world, a world that I was happy to share with him.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was running from Pringle-"

"_Why_?" He interrupted.

"Let me finish. And I found this wall that said **Don't forget to love the walls. **And so-"

"You kissed a freaking wall."

"Shut up, so did you. Anyway, I walked through and found this place… This is the room of my ancestors, this is Godric Gryffindor's Great Library. I did a little digging and I found out that there is a charm on this room that brings a copy of every written magical book on to the shelves… the funny thing is when I first saw this place, the first thing I thought of was you…" -I looked away from him and laughed lightly to myself.- " I know you would find more use in it then I would… I thought we could make this _our_ room."

He looked at the fire and stared at it blankly trying to find his words. "This room is great."

I paused, "…That's it, the room's great?"

"I don't know what to say." He shrugged.

"Well say something, Tom. Because, I'm really starting to regret showing you this place. I'm not even suppose to be showing you this place, it's _my _ancestors room."

"I know, that's why… Why would you show this to me, it's _your_ room? Why wouldn't you use it for yourself, why would you share this with me?"

My green eyes fogged over in thought, but it wasn't even a question I needed ot meditate on. I had never even found it plausible to keep something from Tom, he was my other half in a way of speaking. "Because, I want to share everything with you. I've never even considered keeping anything from you."

"But why?"

"Because, you're my best friend."

He stayed silent, and I felt our connection tug and weaken. He took in a deep breath, "…You're my only friend."

After my long and emotionally exhausting day, I declared I didn't care about Tom's "space issues." I grabbed on to him and pulled him into a hug. My arms latched around him and locked him into an uncomfortable, needy embrace.

"What the-, let go!" He tried to push me from him, but I held on tighter. I started to cry into his neck, and he immediately froze and ceased. He stepped back and seized my jaw in his hands and stared into my eyes.

[_Why?_]

[_I don't want to talk about it._] The answer was far more complicated then I could ever explain. My mother, my father, my imminent death, my reason for being, the man who ruined my life before I was even born.

He signed and gave in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I grabbed on to him again. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I needed the only piece of family I had left.

I whispered into his ear, "Tom, promise me you'll keep me safe; promise me you'll never let anyone touch me, ever."

[_Promise me you'll never let my mother be right..._]

"Where is this coming from? Did someone touch you?" His voice was even and controlled but I could hear his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. If I wanted, I could say a name, innocent or guilty, and Tom would destroy them. I knew he would, I could feel it. He wanted to hurt someone right now, he wanted to hear me say yes, so he would have a reason to hurt someone.

"No, just promise."

He nudged his head against mine and lightly, so lightly I almost didn't notice, and kissed my cheek. "I promise, no one will touch you. And if they do, they'll find a punishment worst than death."


	19. First Years Ark 11

_Chapter XVIIII_

I laid next to Tom that night on the blue oriental rug that lied warmly next to the fire. We took the cushions off of the couch and used them as pillows, but it wasn't much improvement from the hard ground. Tom was looking up at the tall ceiling and his eyes wandered down endless stacks of books and I looked at him; we were both in our personal havens.

"Night, Tom." I whispered.

He drifted his eyes towards me and nodded, "I'll make sure we're awake before classes tomorrow."

I became absorbed into Tom, and he became absorbed into the library. During our evenings and free periods we were together in the library, and on our mornings and afternoons we were in our separate classes, both thinking about being in the library once again. We had become partners in History, and we sat with each other during our meals.

Tom spent the majority of his hours reading book after book and ultimately found a spell that would make temporary apparitions that could take on our night routine to make it look like we were sleeping in our separate dorms; when in reality we were in the library sleeping in front of the fire.

I didn't bother acting out or causing trouble, it just didn't seem worth it anymore now that I had Tom. Kids often asked me why I wasn't fun anymore more, but I just ignored them.

I helped Tom with his popularity, which wasn't that hard. He was a likeable guy when he pretended to be. Just about everyone knew his name, which was the goal, but Tom didn't seem content with the result of our efforts.

"What's wrong, Tom?" I asked him one night while he was reading.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you're popular, isn't that what you wanted?"

He shrugged and turned back to the book, "I thought I would have more control."

"I…" I hesitated, slightly taken back. I really didn't think that was Tom's aim at first, but now it totally made sense to me. "You're trying to take over the school aren't you?"

He turned his eyes towards me and gave me look that showed complete withdraw, "Were you expecting anything less from me?"

During our winter holiday Tom and I spent the entire time in the library only coming out to eat. He was learning quickly through the books, though I had no interest in learning with him.

"Why are you still failing your classes?" He asked in between pages of _Charms, Jinx's and Curses_.

"Because, I don't care." I shrugged and looked deeper into the fire.

"Are you taking the time to learn spells outside of class?" He looked up from his book, devoting his iron cold eyes on to me.

I shrugged, "Not really."

"So you haven't learned any spells…at all?" His voice turned extremely serious.

I looked up and towards the ceiling in vain hope that it would help me remember a spell. "Mhm," I involuntarily said as I struggled to remember. "…That one levitating spell…and Confringo… but I don't know what that spell does though… I just know it."

He pursed his lips and grunted, "Confringo is a incinerating spell, I don't know how you know it though? It's above the level we're suppose to be at. I just know it because of these books."

[_The voice said it, I remember, the voice said it after I was angry at that kid who made fun of me at the beginning of the year._]

Tom cleared his voice, "I'm not your parent, but I'm the closest family you have- so that means I have to be concerned… doesn't it…" He sighed.

"Nope, not at all." I said sarcastically.

"Yes it does."-He revoked my comment.- "I really couldn't care less about your classroom etiquette, but if you're not learning at all you're going to be in trouble later on in life. I shouldn't have to tell you this, you're not stupid."

"I know I'm not, so get off my case!" I shouted at him. It was irritating being next to a know-it-all, but it was even more irritating when they really did know it all.

"No,"-he shouted back- "I have a big future planned out, and if you want to be apart of it you're going to have to continue to make yourself useful. One way you can do that is being intelligent enough to cast a spell when I need you to."

I glared heavily at him, "_Continue to make myself useful_? Tom, where do you see me in your future, because you don't talk of me highly. What will I be, your servant, bodyguard, maid? Tell me Tom, because I want to know what I'm fighting so desperately for!"

His temper flared and he clenched his jaw, but realized after consideration that I had a right to know. The flame of his anger burned down and he put down his book and slid off of the couch to sit silently next to me by the fire. He watched the embers dance and I watched him as his eyes roamed across the burning flames. He let his silence and actions speak on his behalf.

[_Next to me._]

"Tom, where are you going?" I asked suddenly.

He hadn't moved or made a notion that he was going to, "Nowhere?"

"I mean, the future."

"Oh," He paused, "…Up, and I need you to be able to fly next to me. I can't hold your hand while I work to be at the top, so I need you to be strong enough to stay at my side without my assistance… do you get it?"

I nodded, "I'll try harder."

He turned around and grabbed his book off of the couch, "read with me."

As I promised I started to work harder on learning, not necessarily my grades. I really didn't care if I left school failing all of my courses, Tom would take care of me; I didn't need good grades.

On the returning January nothing had changed. Dippet didn't notice anything unusual, neither did the other teachers, but Grey and the boys could see Tom and I spending an unusually consuming amount of time together.

"So what's with you and Riddle?" Grey asked during Charms.

I shrugged, "we're friends, why?"

"Because, you two are _always_ together."

I made a sarcastic laugh, "Sounds like you're jealous."

"I am," He said seriously. "We're friends too, aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, just Tom and I… It's different."

"Well I can see that, I just wanted to let you know that I want to hang out too you know. And I'm not the only one, Danny, Tim, Barry, we all miss you. OH! And don't forget, Crimson Bogarts, Party, end of the year?" He asked with questioning in his voice. Everyone had been working on losing points all year, and it was obvious they wanted to know they would still be rewarded.

"Yah, it's still on." I smiled confidentially. [_I TOTALLY FORGOT!_]

"Good; update, Gryffindor's in the lead."

As class was dismissed and all of the students got up and left I smashed my head against my desk repeatedly. [_Why, why, why_]

"MISS. GRYFFINDOR WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" My charms teacher screamed in surprise as he investigated the loud thumping.

I lifted up my bruised forehead, "…I thought I saw a bug, so I…"

"You decided to kill it with your face?"

I looked down in defeat, "Yes, sir."

"Off to class, Mishka." He shook his head in disappointment.

I had two weeks to find some sort of connection with the Crimson Bogarts and get them to agree to do a concert_ discreetly_ somewhere in the castle…. And then I had to buy things for the party. I was really starting to regret all of my decisions up until this point.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom asked as he met me outside of class.

"I have to figure out something with the whole end of the year concert/party thing."

"Just don't do it. Simple."

"I can't just not do it, I promised everyone and I keep my word."

"I can't see this going well."

"Me either."

During my next hour I wrote a letter and mailed it off via. Owl.

* * *

_Hello,_

_This is Mishka Winifred Gryffindor, I have written you this letter as a proposition towards a business arrangement between the Crimson Bogarts and myself._

_If you would agree to uphold a concert with the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I would be happy to compensate you within reasonable and negotiable means._

_Thank you, _

_Mishka Winifred "__**Braveheart"**__ Gryffindor_

* * *

To my great pleasure two hours later they mailed back.

* * *

_Dear Braveheart,_

_Thank you for your letter, and I would like at this time to confess my condolences towards your late father. My band mates and I read your interview in the paper and were in complete awe over your position. We think that with your current popularity with the media that we could __scratch each others backs__ if you will._

_At this time we would like to agree to hold a concert for your classmates for a low rate, if you would consider meeting with our PR about __future__ arrangements. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Crimson Bogarts_

* * *

It was lunch time and Tom and I were sitting next to each other at the Slythierin table. As I read the letter I could see Tom was reading over my shoulder with me.

"_Future arrangements?_ I don't like the sound of that." He stated.

I shrugged, "I really can't argue, we'll see what they want later." I grabbed a quill out of my hand bag and wrote back.

* * *

_Hello,_

_I would like to agree to your request and I await your PR at his earliest convenience. I will send you directions and times as they become known._

_Thank you,_

_Mishka Winfred "__**Braveheart**__" Gryffindor_

* * *

The following week a greasy black haired man showed up outside of my Potions class. "Hello Braveheart, could we speak in_ private_?" I looked back and saw the students had already left for their next class and Slughorn had made it into his office.

"Sure, close the door." I walked into the potions class with the greasy man tailing behind me. He closed the door and sat in the desk next to me.

"My name is Earl Flu, I'm the Crimson Bogart's Public Relations agent."

"Kay… What do you want?"

"Right,"-He cleared his throat.-"The Crimson Bogarts, as you know, are a very wildly celebrated band. We would like to expand this further…"

"What do you want me to do about it?" I scoffed, agitated at how vague he was being.

"The Crimson Bogarts would like to extend an invitation to _tour_ with them. You would of course be given the finest accommodations, in return we would need you to open the concert… do a pep rally of sorts.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not. When?"

"This summer."

I coughed, "Um, about that." [_I have to go back to the orphanage this summer…._]

"Is there some sort of complication? Remember, if you cannot fulfill the bargain we will not be able to agree to your concert."

I bit my lip nervously trying to think the whole predicament over, "No, that'll be fine." I would have to revisit the thought later, there wasn't any time to try to negotiate the end of the school year was next week.

After my unpleasant meeting with Earl I snuck out of Hogwarts using one of the secret passage ways that I found earlier in the year. Funny thing about secret passage ways, they were so easy to find. I found at least six of them in only my first year.

When I returned from shopping Tom was waiting for me just outside the secret tunnel. His face was unordinary smug.

"You _left_?" he growled at me, narrowing his eyes down at the thirty bags I was towing.

"_Yes,_ now help a girl out!" I threw a bag in to his arms and he immediately dropped it.

"Dippet has been heaving and howling about you all day! He stole me from class just to investigate me about your whereabouts." I couldn't understand what was so important about my whereabouts' today specifically, I always skipped class.

I grabbed hold of the fallen bag and started to drag them towards the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a little early to say they had one my "bet," but they were a hundred points bellow the rest so it was safe to assume. Tomorrow was the end of the year and I had the Crimson Bogarts arriving deathly early so I can sneak them in and set them up without anyone's knowing.

Tom seized my arm halting me from furthering my mission towards the common room, "What are you going to do about Dippet? If he finds out you left, or God forbid, set up the Crimson Bogarts you're in deep trouble!"

I blinked vacantly obviously without fear of the man, "does it look like I care what sort of trouble I get into?"

"You're going to get expelled one of these days." He sighed.

"If I were expelled the media would be so far up Dippet's ass that he'd be peeing newspaper ink for months."

Tom let go of my arm, "I hope you're right, because if I were Dippet I would have expelled you long ago."

I laughed lightly and continued my hike, "If you were Dippet you'd be too busy giving detentions to mud bloods to even notice me."

Tom cocked his head to one side like a curious golden retriever, "-a what?"

"Mudblood," -I said as if it were obvious- "You know what a mud blood is, don't you?"

"Must have missed it, is that some sort of unhygienic child?"

"No, Mudbloods are Muggle born children, you know two Muggles have a baby and BAM they get a magical kid."

Tom looked around the room, looking at each individual student. "Why would I not like Mudbloods?"

I shrugged, I personally didn't like them. They were so ignorant to the magical world, and acted like complete idiots around Hogwarts; like they had never seen a talking portrait or a warlock flying on a broom.

"I don't know, Tom. I just thought you would have inherited the "Slytherin outlook" on things."

""_Slytherin outlook_?""

I hung my head low, I was starting to get irritated at how oblivious he was. "Close minded, traditional, conservative, how do you not know this stuff really? You're related to one of the most idealistic wizards of all time, and you don't eve know anything about him or your house."

Tom was silent the rest of the walk and when we greeted the fat lady he suddenly snapped an unprovoked and completely random question, "Do you think that I should stop focusing on popularity?"

I said the password and turned back to Tom, "Tom, you were never focused on popularity; you were focused on power."

"So what do I do now?"

I threw in the rest of the bags inside the door way and grabbed the door handle. "I really don't know. Try going on a killing spree like your ancestor, worked for him." I said sarcastically and closed the door.

I nearly physically threw everyone out of the common room and started to set up. Grey and a couple of his friends helped me with decorations. I had one of the seventh years use a charm to expand the room so I could fit a crowd and a stage in it; the room was nearly arena size and quite impressive looking with its decorations.

Later that evening a third year came running inside the room, "Dippet says he wants you in his office _now_."

Grey turned to me and I partially covered my face in agitation, "Grey keep working, I'll be back in a bit."

Along the way to his office I contemplated every reason why he could possibly want me. I skipped class, I interrupted a teacher, he's on his manperiod, ect… As my thoughts roamed I also tried to figure out why he hated me to start with. But the time like of his and I's relationship stretched corridors long, and I couldn't even remember the first "Terrible act" that I had created in Hogwarts.

When I entered Dippets office he was sitting calmly in front of his desk, almost happy. "Sit, Mishka." I humbly obliged him and sat down on the velvet red chair.

He stood up with his arms wrapped around his back and strode to walk around the desk and closer to me. "Mishka as you are aware, I am _impatient._"

I rolled my eyes, "more like _neurotic_."

"SILENCE!"- I laughed silently.- "As I was _saying,_ I am impatient. I've tried doing as Dumbledore requested this year and ride this out. Not give you any satisfaction in deliberately turning the point system against me. But. I. Have. Had. _ENOUGH_!" He howled and gripped onto the back of my chair. He stood behind me with his chin hovering just inches above the top of my head.

"I hear you have some rather intriguing connections with the _Crimson Bogarts_." He smiled and I swallowed the drool that had accumulated during his speech. "If I find these rumors of your _reward_ are true, I promise you, I'll _end_ you."

"That is a threat, _Armando_." I pointed out.

"No, that is a prophecy. You are not going to turn MY students against me. This is MY school, MY faculty, MY rules, MY _world_. And you are MINE if you step another toe out of mine."

I felt his breath blow against my ear and my blood ran south of my body, "If you touch me, I'll-"

He laughed, "You'll what?"

My heart started to beat rapidly and inside my head I heard an echo _"crucio, crucio, crucio, crucio, crucio._"

"Perhaps I should give you a glimpse of your future?" My heart leapt as I felt his hand graze my shoulder and I spun up from the chair and lifted my palm to aim at Dippet. I screamed "CRUCIO."

He dropped to the floor and started to seize against the cold wood. His frail eyes spun around in their sockets searching for a relief but I didn't let up. I was in shock and I couldn't stop the curse. My hand stayed in the air as the spell continued on for minutes, I hadn't a clue as to what he was feeling and I couldn't hear any of his blood curdling screams. All I saw was my fear, all I heard was the way to push back that fear. The voice in my quite purred, almost like a kitten being pet.

I lost concentration as someone busted open Dippets door. Dumbledore stood frozen in the doorway, unknown what to say or do as I stood over Dippets unconscious body. A few other teachers ran in the room and halted in shock as they saw they're famed headmaster lying at my feet. After a moment or so they picked up the nerve to run to his aid and tried to bring him back to consciousness by shouting at him and shaking him.-

I could only stutter. "H-h-h-he touched me and I got scared." I tried to explain.

Dumbledore was still standing in the door way and was silent for moments, gazing over the situation and nodded. "I believe you. Mishka, I want you to go to the Gryffindor Tower and stay there, don't come out until I get you. We're going to need to talk about this."

I didn't understand why I felt so defensive, I had not idea of the severity of my actions. I didn't understand why Dippet was passed out, I didn't understand why Dumbledore as being so harsh with me, I didn't understand why the voice was telling me to curse people.

"What did I do, Albus?" I asked vacantly, like a child asks for a cookie or a student raises there hand in class.

"You don't know?" Dumbledore asked.

I shook my head, "The voice told me to, I swear the voice said it!"

Dumbledore walked towards me and firmly took hold of my shoulder and bent down to eye level with me, "Mishka, don't tell anyone what happened here or about that voice, not even Tom. Do you understand me, Mishka?"

I nodded weakly, "Am I in trouble?"

He looked back at Dippet and all of the teachers who were trying to awake him from his coma. "…I don't know how to answer that, Mishka."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Chapter kinda skipped the whole year but the rest of the first year really isn't important. I know everyone is waiting for when they are older. It'll come :). There will be no update next Wednesday, so you can expect an update on August 4th. **


	20. First Years Ark 12

_Chapter XX_

Tom's POV

A couple of months ago, just after winter break, Headmaster Dippet asked me to spy on Mishka for him. He wanted to know her movements, know her thoughts, witness her routines. At first the idea of betraying Mishka was foreign concept, but then I saw this as another opportunity to make Mishka useful to me. I told him everything; I was the student who told Headmaster Dippet that Mishka was holding a concert for the school. He was pleased with me, and promised to make me a prefect when I became of age.

I left his office content with myself, my dreams were secured; the school would soon be mine. But, the fact that Mishka was going to get in trouble made me feel slightly unsettled. I needed her at my side, but if she were to get expelled for any of the things I had told Dippet that could compromise things.

I was set on changing Mishka before the end of the year. Surprisingly, I didn't even have to ask her to change. She had stopped breaking the rules and talking to her old friends almost immediately after she reunited with me. Her abrupt change was surprising but welcomed none the less. She was truly the perfect pawn.

The only thing that really worried me about her were her grades and the upcoming concert that she had promised. Her grades were atrocious, all F's, and somehow she was happy with that? And the concert, that damned promise she had to go and make. If she were to break her promise her popularity would go down, but is she kept her promise Headmaster Dippet would find out. The end of the years approached and I still didn't know what I wanted to do about this situation.

One night I decided to ask Mishka about her grades, and regretfully learned that during the entire year she hadn't learned _one_ spell. We had a serious conversation and it appeared she saw her error. Unfortunately, the concert was off the table. I couldn't encourage her to break her promise with the school, I needed her popularity.

It was the end of the year; tomorrow was my last day at Hogwarts and then I would be sent back to the disgusting Muggle Orphanage. I hadn't gotten nearly as much done this year as I had planned.

It was true, I had become popular with the help of Mishka, but it wasn't enough. I wanted the school in my hand, I wanted every spell imaginable in my arsenal, I wanted every student and teacher under my charismatic influence. I wanted it all, and anything less wouldn't be enough to calm my stirring spirit.

Tomorrow was the day of her idiotic concert that she promised the school, and likely to be the day the Headmaster finally expelled her. At first I was going to sleep in the library like I usually did, but I felt a slight reservation in the idea. I needed to do some serious thinking about Mishka, and my morality tonight, and that thinking would have to be done without her in my hair.

Today was the first day I had slept in my dorm in months, and I felt uncomfortable in my own skin as I walked into the common room. Everything was strange and new even though I had been in here at least a thousand times.

I fell asleep and dreamt of becoming a prefect and handing out detentions to those students who couldn't handle school rules. I was having the time of my life seeing justice being carried out and taking the first steps in my preparation in taking over the world.

During my dream I walked into Mishka, she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down the corridors and deep into Hogwarts Cellars. The cellars were dark and filled with dirt and spiders, it was just the sort of place that you would hide a secret. As Mishka led me into a room that was off to the side I saw hundreds upon hundreds of children standing quietly, all watching as we slowly made our way to the stage up front. As Mishka and I walked on the stage all of the students began to cheer loudly. Mishka smiled down at the riot and raised her arms up towards the ceiling in a powerful pose. The students began to chant, and rave, and cheer her name.

Mishka lowered her arms and turned to me, she told me that she was going to change everything, that she was going to make peace. It was usual Mishka talk, but for some reason I felt like she wasn't overestimating herself this time. I became conflicted whether I should break up the riot or not. Follow the rules and guidelines, or let it go because she's my friend. If I were to stop the riot I would surely be rewarded handsomely by Headmaster Dippet, but I knew if I helped Mishka that "peace" would truly be accomplished.

I woke up without a decision and shifted uncomfortably in bed; I knew one day I was going to have to make that decision. I've already witnessed Mishka break countless rules, yet had never stopped her. Was I a bad person because I let her do bad things? Were the things she did even bad?

I sighed and stood up from my bed. I noticed all of the other Slytherin boys had already arisen; it appeared I missed my alarm. As my feet touched the cool concrete ground I felt something latch around my ankle. I jumped in surprise and moved away from my bed and stared at the bottom of my bed, waiting for something to pop out. After moments of stillness I cautiously walked closer to my messy cot.

"Hello?" I greeted it unknowingly.

I didn't hear anything so I bent down and lifted up the skirt of the bed to see what had touched me.

"MISHKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I bellowed at the sleepy girl under my bed.

Her eyes snapped open and she impulsively sat up and smashed her face against the underside of my bed. "Owwww," she complained and rolled over on to her stomach. I grabbed her ankle and yanked her out from under my bed and gave her a very stern look.

"_How_ did you get in here, and _why_?" I snapped.

She looked away from me and I automatically knew something was wrong, "You weren't in the library, and I was… scared. Peeves gave me the password to your common room, so I kind of… snuck in…" She shrugged it off liken it wasn't that hard but I could see she really went through an effort to get in here.

Peeves didn't like first years, but made an exception for Mishka. He liked her, but not enough to do her any sort of favor; she must have sold him her soul to get the password. Also, Tony the Prefect was exceptionally perceptive, and could hear the slightest shit in movement. How she got under his nose was unbeknown to even I.

"What kind of fear possessed you to go through all of that?"

She paused, regretful to tell me. She never hid anything from me, telling me secrets was just an involuntarily action for her. Something _bad_ happened, and she was scared to tell me. "…Tom, I don't think I'm coming back to Hogwarts next year."

"Why would you think that?"

"… It's just a hunch. I want today to be my going away party, will you celebrate it with me?"

"I highly doubt you're going anywhere."

"Please," She begged. Her eyes went wide and searched my face for weakness, and her emerald green eyes bled need. She was desperate, more desperate then I had ever seen her before.

[_what did she do?_]

"Fine, I'll play along for now." I sighed.

Mishka didn't smile like she usually did when she got her way; the news was purely solemn in her current mood. Her attitude was upsetting me, and I was starting to feel angered by it.

"How are you going to get out of here, the other Slytherin kids are up?"

She shrugged and simply walked out of the boys barracks. My eyes went wide in horror as I saw her casually walk past the crowds of talking Slytherins.

One of the Slytherin girls waved to her, "Hi, Mishka!"

Mishka turned to her and nodded, acknowledging her greeting. As Mishka walked across the common room more students turned to her and waved obliviously.

[_I forgot, people __**expect**__ her to break the rules._]

I followed her as she made way to the great hall. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "_I_ …_don't_ _even_ _know_."

"How do you not know what you're about to do?" I criticized her.

"I just have a feeling I have to go to the great hall."

I pursued behind her, but I was wary of what she was about to do. She didn't look stable enough to be in a public place, she looked like she needed a nurse. If it weren't for my morbid curiosity I would have ordered her to the hospital wing.

When we entered the Great Hall I noticed not all of the faculty were in attendance. Only the caretaker, Pringle, and a few extracurricular teachers were sitting at the staff table. Other than the missing teachers, most of the students were present.

Mishka made her way to the very front of the room, just before the Headmasters chair. Some of the kids were staring at her in expectance, and I stood back trying not to draw attention to myself.

Mishka whispered something into her hand, it almost sounded like a spell. She didn't look normal, almost as if she were haunted by some influence. She clapped her hand over her neck and the silver veins danced on her arm and bulged out of her skin. She looked out among the students and cleared her throat. The sound of her voice carried through out the room and echoed as if she had screamed, when she merely coughed.

Whatever had influenced her left her eyes and she stood shocked at her actions as every student and teacher stared at her in shock. "Um," She said confused as to what had just happened.

"SPEAK UP!" A Gryffindor boy shouted at her, and had effectively snapped her out of her confusion.

She shook her head and gave the room a look of sheer confidence, "THE CRIMSON BOGARTS HAVE ARRIVED, PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER!"

Cheering erupted and everyone ran for the doors. The doorway became crowded with the students who were trying to make it out and towards the Gryffindor common room. The few teachers that were in the room stood stunned in place, Pringle included. Mishka grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door with the other students and pushed past the swarms of excited kids.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I tried to speak above the cheering mob.

She looked back at me briefly, "Because, it's my going away party." It was such a simple statement, but it stabbed me like a knife. She said it before, but I doubted her. But now, it was undoubtedly her last day at Hogwarts one way or another.

Mishka made it past the crowds, up towards the top of the moving stair cases; while pulling me along with her. She spoke the password to the Fat lady, who looked back at the hundreds of non-Gryffindor children. She regretfully opened up to us and we crowded the inside of the common room.

I assumed Mishka had one of the older students expand the room, seeing as she was incapable of even making the simplest of spells, forget the room expansion spell. The room was gigantic, we easily fitted all of the students inside. Kids swarmed the food tables, others sat down at tables that were set up, but most stayed standing in front of the large stage.

"I'll be right back," Mishka told me and walked away.

Moments later she made it to the front stage and re-clapped her hand over her neck. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE CRIMSON BOGARTS?"

"YAHHHH!" the students shouted back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YAHH!" The shouts were ear piercing, and my eardrums shook.

She smiled and made a slight gesture for the band to come out behind the curtain. Four people walked one, I recognized none of them, but it appeared other students had because the shouting only got louder.

The main vocalist took out his onyx wand and pressed it to his neck, "HOW IS HOGWARTS TODAY?!"

"GOOD!"

"HOW GOOD?!"

"GOOOOOOOD!" The entire room shouted back.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! THANK YOU FOR HAVING US TODAY, AND YOU CAN THANK OUR _BRAVEHEART_ FOR THIS CONCERT. LET'S HEAR A LOUD THANK YOU!"

"THANK YOU!" The students shouted at Mishka, almost in a terrifying way. Mishka jumped back in slight surprise but laughed it off.

"BEFORE WE OPEN THE SHOW_,_"- The vocalist shouted- "WE'D LIKE TO GIVE ANNOUNCEMENT. A **NEVER** BEFORE HEARD ANNOUNCEMENT!"-The crowd cheered for more- "MISHKA WILL BE TOURING WITH US THIS SUMMER, AND WILL BE OPENING OUR CONCERTS!"

[_…That __**idiot**_**.**]

The kids cheered loudly for the news, and Mishka looked down awkwardly. I could she hadn't fully thought through this, and she was going to get herself in trouble for making that promise. She faked a smile for the band and crowd and walked off stage as the band started their first song.

A greasy haired man pulled her off to the side and started to talk to Mishka, and she nodded and walked away. She found me in the back of the mosh pit, trying desperately to avoid the pushing and pulling.

[_I want to go._] She gazed emptily at the concert and food.

[_But, it's your party?_]

She shrugged and gave me a deprived almost hungry look. [_I don't want to be here_]

I couldn't understand what her malfunction was, but walked upstairs into the Gryffindor girls barracks regardless. She sat down, on what I presumed was her assigned cot, and lied back. I sat down on the opposite side near her feet, and kicked my feet up near her head. The pole that held up the curtained top comfortably held up my back as I sat up right and stared at her.

"What happened that made you so scared earlier?" I asked her.

"It's a long story." she shrugged.

I hinted towards the staircase and the loud music that was being carried up it, "We have time."

She sighed reluctantly, but gave up the act. "Dippet… threatened me… and I got scared."

"Threatened you? What for, you haven't done anything bad in months?"

"Someone told him about the party."

"Oh," I looked away with slight regret.

"Yah,… and… he touched me and it scared me and… I think I hurt Dippet…" Her voice cracked and she went quiet.

"You…_think_?"

[_How do you not know if you had hurt someone?_]

"I don't know what I did. I just know it was really, really bad." -She made eye contact with me and delicately played with the hem of my pant leg.- "Please don't let anything bad happen to me, Tom."

"Was it really that bad?"

"I don't know!" She grunted and covered her face with her hands in shame.

As Mishka absorbed into the silence I realized that surrounding us was a very quiet atmosphere; no shouting, screaming, singing, or drumming. I got up cautiously and walked towards the winding staircase that led down to the common room.

"THE PARTY IS OVER!" A rough male voice shouted amongst the room and I heard squeaking and screaming as the crowd disbanded and ran. I saw the shadow of someone approach the staircase and I jumped back.

[_I knew this was going to happen!_]

"What's going on?" Mishka whispered. Worry spread across her face as she looked to me for news. I quickly ran to her side and pulled her up roughly by her forearm. "Ow!" She squealed loudly. By impulse I slapped my hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"I have to hide you." I looked around the circular room quickly.

"Tom, I'm scared." She cried in a low whisper.

"Shut up!" I snapped. Creaking erupted on the staircase and I stood frozen in place. There was no where I could hide her, there was nothing I could do. There wasn't a spell to make us disappear or a charm to cloak her. The only way out was the window, but there was no way to survive the drop.

My hand was still tightly gripped around her arm and I squeezed it harder and harder till I felt her nails claw at my iron grip.

"Tom, that hurts. Let go, Tom!" My heart pounded in my chest and I felt light headed. I felt the connection inside me tug and tug until my heart nearly ripped with it. The creaking of the staircase stopped as five people surrounded the only exit.

Dumbledore was amongst the union of Aurors. Each of the Aurors were dressed in extremely heavy black trench coat and they all had a serious expression dragging down their faces. One of the Aurors pulled out their wand and pointed it at Mishka.

"By the order of Ministry of Magic, Mishka Winifred Gryffindor is under arrest for the use of the Cruciatus curse against Headmaster Armando Dippet."

Dumbledore stepped ahead of the Aurors, "Tom, let go of Mishka."

"Where are you taking her?" I refused to let go.

The Auror with his wand still pulled out spoke, "A holding cell where she will await trial, and if guilty she will be sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"SHE'S ONLY ELEVEN!" My grip tightened around her forearm and she cried out in pain as I pulled her behind me. I took out my wand and pointed it back at them. I wanted to kill them all, I wanted to destroy them for trying to take her. I wouldn't allow them to touch her. _No_, she was _mine_.

"Tom," Dumbledore stepped closer. "I too think this is unjust, but it's the law. She must be tried and sentenced." He stepped closer to and was now only a foot away. He bent down to my level and held out his hand for Mishka and I shook my head and stepped back with her.

"Tom, please don't let them take me." She whispered.

"You can't let her go to Azkaban, Dumbledore! It's full of nutcases and murderers, Mishka is neither! She's an idiot and completely simpleminded but she would never hurt anyone? She doesn't even know how to cast a simple spell, how would she be able to cast the Cruciatus? She doesn't even know what that is!"

"I understand, Tom. This will all be sorted out, but if you continue to delay the Aurors things will get nasty. Tom, just hand over Mishka." He looked so sure, like he knew that this was all a misunderstanding at it would all be fixed. All I had to do was hand over Mishka and it would all be fixed.

Creaking came from the staircase again and I was faced with my worst nightmare. Headmaster Dippet stood next to the Aurors and was glaring maliciously down at Mishka.

"What is taking so long! I want this delinquent out of my school this instant!" He shouted at the Aurors.

The head Auror spoke back, "There's a minor complication."

Dippet snapped towards me with a disgusted look but softened up immediately as he recognized who I was. "Tom, my boy!" He chimed.

"Headmaster, there's a mistake. Mishka couldn't have-"

He held up his palm in the air signaling me to stop, "- There is no mistake, Mishka is going with the Auror's right this instant! All year she had been trying to incite an all out riot, and then she dare raise her wand to me?! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I like you my boy, and I must thank you again for telling me about this _concert_, if you hadn't, well I do suppose things could have gotten far out of control! But, she need's to go, so let her go!"

I heard Mishka take a heavy breath, she stood speechless. My heart rate elevated as I anticipated her confrontation.

She ripped her arm from my grip and stepped back. She shook her head in disbelief that I would ever sell her out. "Tom, did you…?"

"I can explain!" But she wouldn't have it. She turned from me immediately and walked towards the Aurors in submission. The Auror took hold of Mishka's upper arm sharply and lead her to the staircase.

She looked back briefly, [_you were everything to me…_]

I felt distraught, but not from guilt, but the inability to protect what was mine. I lost, and I hated to lose. I was sickened, and as I saw Mishka disappear down the staircase I was certain that I had gone insane from pure fury.

Mishka was long gone now and the school was quiet. None of the students were speaking, and the only noise that made sound during dinner were the sound of forks picking around the food as no one found the appetite to eat. I listened to the silence and thought of Mishka. She hated silence, and now that she was gone I did too.

Inside my chest I felt ripping; deep in my heart I felt pounding; It felt like I was having a panic attack. I reached for the connection that I was so accustomed to feeling, but found nothing there.

I was mad and I didn't know why. I was angry and I couldn't stop thinking about hurting people. I was infuriated and nothing could calm me down. And suddenly I felt calm as I thought of killing all of those who stood in my way. If they were gone, there would be no obstacle. If they were dead, I would still have my connection. It's their fault that my connections is gone… They will have to pay.

My mind wouldn't let me alone, it haunted me by flashing the images of those Aurors lying dead at my feet. The first image had them simply lying on their backs, lifeless. The second image they were being torn apart by my wand as I cursed them. The third image they were being set on fire and I watched them peacefully as they screamed in pain.

These images brought me peace, and so I thought of more ways to kill them. I knew these thoughts were immoral, but when I thought of anything sane I felt angry again. I wanted to break stuff and hurt people. If I didn't have Mishka back soon, I knew one of these visions were going to come true.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the First Years Ark! :) New Update next Saturday.**


	21. Trial 3330333 Part 1

_Chapter XXI_

Crouch opened the hearing and hammered down on the podium with his gavel. "Disciplinary hearing of the 20th of June. Offences committed by Mishka Winifred Gryffindor, resident of Wool's Orphanage. Interrogators Bartemious Reginald Crouch Minister of Magic. Witness for the defense Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Charges against the accused are as followed, the defendant willfully committed one of the three unforgivable curses… The Cruciatus curse against the Headmaster of Hogwarts Armando Juan Dippet."

Mishka was seated dark circular room, it could have almost passed for a medieval dungeon. There was only one chair on the floor and she was sitting in it. Dumbledore was standing behind her pacing back and forth waiting for the trial to be officially opened. He looked down at the young girl, she had a thick cast on her arm. They had to break her arm while she was in holding; it was the only way to keep her from using magic. It was torture, but there was no other way since the wand was inside her body.

Dumbledore shook his head from the distraction and focused on the task at hand. In front of the two was a high podium where the minister of magic seated himself, and surrounding the minister was his full assemble of Wizengamot Wizards.

The room was deathly quiet as Crouch turned to Mishka, "What is your plea?"

Mishka was empty, she hadn't the emotion or energy to defend herself. She left her defense to Dumbledore who was kind enough to offer his services before the trial. Mishka didn't speak up right away so Dumbledore took the initiative. "We plea innocent."

Crouch nodded., "right, I hereby open the criminal case 3330333."-Crouch cleared his throat and shuffled through a few papers on his desk. "Did you or did you not produce the Cruciatus curse on Headmaster Armando Dippet on June fifteenth?"

Mishka looked up absently and shrugged. Dumbledore squeezed her shoulder lightly to remind her to behave during the trial. He knew there was no use in badgering Mishka at this time, so he let it go.

Mishka went through what Dumbledore had told her before the trial and said word for word what he had told her as if it were her script. "I did."

"Were you aware that this curse was illegal and so punished to life in Azkaban?" Crouch furthered his statement.

"I was not."

Crouch looked slightly taken back by her denial, "Where did you learn this curse, Ms. Gryffindor."

"I don't know."

"How do you not know, try and remember. Was it a teacher, a student, a book?"

Dumbledore gave Mishka a very firm look to remind her to watch what she said. She knew that she couldn't talk about _the voice_ but denying it any further would be suspicious.

"The curse just became available in my arsenal when the events unfolded. I must have heard it and subconsciously stored it in my memory, but I do not recall when I learned it or how." She explained to the court.

Everyone looked down at Mishka, and Crouch shook his head in disbelief. The hearing wasn't turning out as Dumbledore was hoping it would.

Dumbledore spoke up to defend her testimony. "Mishka is a first year, and so has never been given a lesson on Unforgivable curses. There is no way she could have known what this curse would do, or what the repercussions would mean."

"But, how did she learn the spell than Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore had attended many hearings during his life and had learned the tricks of the trade in defense and prosecution. Telling a court that it wasn't your fault, the _voice_ told you to would be pleading insanity and would send you straight to an insane asylum. He needed to find away around this.

"Mishka spends most of her time in the Hogwarts library with the Mr. Tom Riddle, who is also a student at Hogwarts." -Mishka's eyes nearly bobbled out of her head. How did he know about her library?-"I believe while reading she may have come across the term in a book, and as Mishka had said earlier, stored the curse in the back of her mind."

Whispering hissed across the room, Crouch hadn't an idea what to do. This was clearly a reasonable explanation and Mishka was just a little girl, but he had to be fair and prosecute with as much vigilance and accusation as he would in any other trial.

"Ms. Gryffindor still used the curse against a teacher, even if the word just _whispered_ in her head, why would she use it? She had no idea what it would do?"

Dumbledore looked back at Mishka who was sitting quietly in her seat. Her face was blank as if she had already accepted her life sentence to Azkaban. The way this court hearing was going that very well could be the case. Barty was prosecuting her to the utmost degree even though she was only a child.

Dumbledore had no choice, he had to tell the court the truth of that night. Armando was Dubledore's friend, a very old and dear friend, but he had no right to put Mishka in this position. All year he had been targeting her and convincing himself that she was a threat to him, even to the world! Dippet was never so impulsive, his mind was clearly decaying with age and he needed to retire soon.

"The events that preceded this investigating today brought the rare event that caused Mishka to need magic against her teacher, Headmaster Dippet. On the evening of June 15th , Dippet had called Mishka into his office where he warned Mishka of the disciplinary consequences of her future intention to violate school rules. The headmaster while scolding Mishka went over the line and crossed Mishka's personal space. She was frightened and impulsively used the first curse she thought of. She had no idea what the curse was, what it would do, or that it was illegal." The room skeptically down at Mishka while they measured the reasonability. Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances and furthered the defense. "Let's not forget, the mind is a very mysterious thing. It'll hear something and store it in the memory for the future for when you may need to use it. It does not judge whether it is right or wrong to use it, it merely keeps memories as insurance. Ms. Gryffindor had no idea the severity of the curse, she only knew that she was frightened and that this curse may help her. We humans think of self preservation first, do we not?"

The members of the Wizengamot looked down at Crouch who was nodding in understanding, he had been convinced and this brought the other Wizards in the court reassurance.

"I see," Crouch stated. "Though the defendant used magic against a teacher AND violated a very strict law, I suppose-"

Crouch was cut off as a young man dressed in black robes walked into the court hearing. He almost walked like a solider would march, his knees lifted high and stepped down hard against the marble floor and his back stood straight up.

He cleared his voice dismissively, "I apologize for my tardiness, there was an urgent matter that was in need of taking care of."

Crouch looked up and gave the man a very pleased look, "Ah, Quinn Selwyn! No need to seat yourself I was just about to dismiss the case. Ms. Gryffindor you are hereby noticed by the court to be inno-"

Another inappropriate noise came from Selewyn to stop Crouch from finishing. "Minister, is this not the criminal case against Mishka Gryffindor for the illegal use of the Cruciatus curse?"

Crouch gave the boy a unnerved look, "It is?"

"Isn't the Cruciatus curse one of the unforgivable curses, and so punished with life in Azkaban?"

"In most cases-"

"It is an automatic sentence to Azkaban, so why is Ms. Gryffindor being let off?"

"Ms. Gryffindor is only a child!"

"So we let children torture their teachers?"

"Well no-"

"Than why is she being let off, Minister?"

Crouch paused, he hadn't thought that anyone would question his sentencing. "She didn't know she was going to hurt him, and was also unaware of the consequences."

Selwyn strutted in front Mishka and faced the entire court as if to distract them from their earlier judgment. "This child has been in the newspapers for the last two years, if we give her pardon the people will assume this is because she is a celebrity."

"-But, that is not the case!" Crouch defended.

"Isn't it? Think about that for a moment minister. Are you letting her off out of sympathy, or some personal feelings that you've withheld from court? I do believe that this is a mistrial!"

Dumbledore quickly jumped in front of Selwyn. "This is unjust! She's only a child!"

Selwyn tapped Dumbledore on the back grabbing his attention. Dumbledore turned around and faced his worst nightmare. "What is unjust is letting a celebrity walk free after she clearly invaded one of our most sensitive laws. The Minister cannot correctly make the right decree while he knows Mishka personally, as a lawyer wouldn't you agree Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore had no choice but to agree to this. He had been in many court hearings and often found himself nearly pulling out his hair when the verdict came back unjust. Mishka didn't deserve to go to Azkaban, but because Barty knew the child the decision would be questioned and will cause many within the magical community to question the ministry.

The trial would have to be moved to a different judge, one that had no affiliation with Mishka and hasn't been reading the newspapers. This would be very hard to find since Mishka was well known by everyone within the ministry and had been in the newspapers for the last two years.

Crouch looked back at the members of Wizengamot and saw they're darting eyes watching him as he made his decision. He didn't want to see any harm to this child, and because of the feeling of concern he had to declare this trial as a mistrial and send it to a different judge.

Before Crouch announced his decision he thought of all of the judges within Britain; he knew for a fact that they all knew Mishka through her father.

"This trial will be put on hold for the time being. Let the record show that this is a mistrial. Mishka for the time being will be held within solitary confinement until this trial resumes."

Crouch thought deeply on the location of the next location and found no way around it. The trial would have to be sent to a different country. Unfortunately the reassigning of the judge would be out of Crouch's hands, she could get anyone now.

* * *

**A/N: New Chapter Release on Aug 17th.**


	22. Trial 3330333 Part 2

_Trial #2_

Mishka's case was moved around the court circuit for weeks until it was finally settled in a different country. Her hearing was moved to France, one of the few countries that hadn't heard of Mishka "_Braveheart_" Gryffindor.

During the two week's that Mishka was held in solitary confinement, her right arm had healed several times due to her wands magical ability to regenerate. It didn't take long for the prison guards to notice Mishka's ability. The arm was broke immediately after regeneration and was held in a crooked cast to keep it from growing back properly.

She was in pain, an enormous amount of pain and her arm hissed out at her. She could hear it crying, she could feel the silver veins shiver and burn. It was maddening to hear her body curse her, but the worst part was the silence. All she could do was think; think about what she had done, and what was going to happen to her; think about yet another birthday that she missed; think about Tom; think about his betrayal. She thought until her brain finally went silent and she went still. She was huddled over cradling her arm against her torso. She didn't cry or whimper, she just sat still and silently thought.

Mishka walked like a zombie into the French court house. Her eyes were sunken from lack of sleep and her cheeks were hallow for she refused to eat. On her way in to the doors the press snapped pictures of her, pictures that would alarm a nation of the cruelty that a small twelve year old was forced to go through.

Mishka didn't notice any of the fine French décor, or the eloquent gowns that the French people wore. Her mind was as empty as her expression led on. She was guided into a court room where yet another Wizengamot was seated high. Her judge was Minister Lechance, an older man with a head of long white locks. His bangs hung over his face like a shaggy dog. His dark hazel eyes were hidden from Mishka and Dumbledore as they walked in and presented themselves to the court.

Lechance thought to himself briefly before he opened the case, he reminded himself of his to-do list for the day and his wife's tea party that she arranged for the evening with their old friends the Selwyn's.

He opened the trial _"Audience disciplinaire du 3 Julliet. Les infractions commises par Mishka Winifred Gryffondor, résident de l'orphelinat laine. Les interrogateurs Pier Mote Lechance Mote de la Magie en France. Témoin de la défense Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore Brian. Les accusations portées contre l'accusé sont comme suit, le défendeur s'engage volontairement le sortilège Doloris contre le directeur de Poudlard Armando Dippet Juan."_

**[Disciplinary hearing of the 3****rd**** of July. Offences committed by Mishka Winifred Gryffindor, resident of Wool's Orphanage. Interrogators Pier Mote Lechance Minister of Magic in Frence. Witness for the defense Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Charges against the accused are as followed, the defendant willfully committed the Cruciatus curse against the Headmaster of Hogwarts Armando Juan Dippet.]**

Dumbledore knew at this moment that Mishka was doomed. The only skill on Dumbledore's side was a couple of years of French that he learned over a decade ago.

_"La défense souhaite commander un traducteur."_

**[The defense would like to order a translator.]**

The judge looked down upon Dumbledore, an action only few men in the world had done. He tsked at the man, obviously annoyed by the lack of refinement in his French. He obliged the request regardless of his personal distaste. A man came in moments later and translated the rest of the trial for Mishka and Dumbledore, though it was a short one. Lechance looked over the details of the case and then down at Mishka and shook his head at the young girl.

Lechance didn't see an innocent young girl, but a deceitful witch who had violated the magical laws strictest law. He couldn't even understand why the girl was in his court, this was a simple case.

"_tous ceux qui condamnent Mishka Gryffondor à la vie à Azkaban, levez la main."_

**[All of those who condemn Mishka Gryffindor to life in Azkaban, raise your hand.]**

All but two within the court raised their hands and the judge didn't bother asking the rest to make a rebuttal. He pounded on the gavel and dismissed the hearing.

Dumbledore couldn't do anything to stop it, Mishka's only hope was her annual re-sentencing. During the next year he was going to have to brush up on his French.

Two guards walked in the room and escorted her out by roughly tugging her shoulder. Mishka turned around and looked at the judge who had reviewed and dismissed her case. He got up from his podium and walked down the short staircase to bottom of the floor. A young man Mishka hadn't noticed before walked out of the shadows and shook hands with the judge. Mishka recognized him and abruptly stopped and shook the guard off of her shoulder.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Quinn?" _

**[What are you doing here, Quinn?] **Lechance asked the young man who had abruptly walked into his court room.

The young boy smiled, _"Je voulais voir comment l'audience du tribunal est allé."_

**[I wanted to see how the court hearing went.]**

Lechance shrugged, _"Simple cas assez, ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de juger? Les enfants maudits ne parlent même pas français!"_

**[Simple enough case, I don't know why you wanted me to judge. Damn kids don't even know how to speak French!"]**

_"Et c'est exactement pourquoi je vous refered à ce cas! Laissez vous faire une pause de tous vos autres cas."_

[**"And that's exactly why I referred you to this case! Let's have a break from all of your other cases."]**

_"Ah, mon garçon! Vous avez raison, je suppose que je devrais être en vous remerciant, puis."_

**["Ah, my boy! Right you are, I suppose I should be thanking you than."]**

_"Pas besoin, un pot de thé et quelques-uns de vos bons sandwiches délicieux wifes sera grâce suffisante, vieil ami."_

**["No need, a pot of tea and a few of your wife's delicious sandwiches will be thanks enough, old friend."]** Quinn turned around and looked straight at Mishka who stood speechless. He gave her a smile and a charming wink as she was dragged away by the guards.

* * *

**A/N: I used Google Translate on the French parts, sorry if it's completely wrong. :/ If you're extremely bothered by my horrible French you can message me a "Fixed version" and I'll edit the chapter. New Chapter next Saturday.**


	23. Delusional and Dearly Departed Ark 1

_Tom's POV_

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_I regret to inform you that Mishka will not be joining you this year. There will be an annual parole hearing to which I will do my best to attend and defend Mishka. Do not fret Tom, Mishka always has away of pulling herself out of the darkest of times. Have faith in justice, and in Mishka; I am sure she is already plotting her escape._

_Try and have a pleasant summer,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

As I read the letter from Dumbledore, I found a sense of…finality in it. Mishka wasn't here, nor would she be joining me any time soon and it killed me to know I did this to myself. The cut string that bounded us together wiggled loosely in my chest and fused into my heart. It squeezed on to it tightly and I found it hard to breathe. I clutched on to my chest and tried to free my heart from the accumulated pressure but did so in vain. I fell to my knee's and focused on breathing, just trying to push air through my lungs.

Anyone watching would say I was having a panic attack, but to me this was so much more. This was Mishka's revenge, this was how she was going to punish me everyday for this rest of my life for what I did to her. She was going to make my every living day, hell.

[_I wish she knew, she didn't have to torture me to make me feel pain._]

I slammed my fist on the ground and shook my head.

[_This wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything wrong. I told Dippet all of those things, all of those secrets that Mishka confided in me, to secure my future position. How could that have sent Mishka to Azkaban?_]

"It's…" I growled deeply. "Not, MY FAULT!"

[_I didn't do this, I wasn't responsible. This was someone else's doing, someone who wanted to hurt me, hurt us! Someone was out to get me, someone did this on purpose. __**Someone was going to have to...hurt.**_**]**

I reflected on my past year, looking over every person I had come into contact with. No one that I had personally met would want to hurt me or her, so who? Who did this?! I felt overwhelmed with rage, the air burned my lungs, the light hurt my eyes, my thoughts hurt my head. What was happening to me?

Someone knocked on my door, and it was Mrs. Cole who entered. "Tom, is everything alright? I heard yelling." She looked down at me as I clenched my fist tightly against the ground. Her brown eyes were clear, her lips pursed, her fists clenched in a ball. She bent down to look at me closer, and ever so lightly touched my back with her hand.

The way she looked at me, her eyes screamed with pity, I wanted to destroy it. "Don't tough me," I growled deeply at her but she refused to move. "GET OUT!" I screamed at her and pushed her out of the room with the limited amount of bodily magic and pent up anger I held within me. She stood at the doorway, confused as to how she got there as I slammed the door in her face.

[_The way she looked at me, it was like she knew.** She knew**._]

Muggles were weak and jealous, they knew, and were going to make me miserable for the rest of my life. All of my life I had been forced to endure their redundant life style, and they wanted me to stay forever. They wanted me to never be able to leave. Muggles were trying to take over the magical world, they're trying to destroy the only happiness I have. I hated them, they were everything weak and sinful in the world; I hated them, because they knew.

[_The Muggles did this… they took Mishka away from me._]

The Muggles have always been out to get me since I was born in their wretched world. The Muggle government must have heard of Mishka's plan to leave for the summer with the Crimson Bogarts, outraged by their collapsed bargain with the ministry, they planned a kidnapping.

[_The Muggles took Mishka, she's not in Azkaban, she's being held prisoner by the Muggle government. They're trying to get back at the Ministry. __**They were going to have to die.]**_

I weakly pulled myself on to my bed; I was uncomfortable. I tried situating my position on the bed, moving the pillow, covering myself with the blanket, uncovering myself with the blanket. Finally I threw the pillow across the room in defeat. I closed my eyes and did my best effort to fall asleep but it only brought me more awake. My heart started to pound against my chest again, and I thought of burning down the Muggle world and resurrecting a world to which I would always have what I wanted.

[_No competition, no uncertainties; only me and my world._]

_Mishka_

Before I was sent to Azkaban, my arm was re-broken and set in a crooked cast; one that was much like the cast I had on during the trials. My arm cannot regenerate properly in this cast, and I cannot not use magic. It was the moment they magically fused the cast to me that I knew I was never going to be truly free again.

I am no longer a person, [_was I ever?_] Nobody knew who I was. I was not Mishka, "_Braveheart,_" or Miss. Gryffindor. Nobody called me sweety, pumpkin, or angel face. My name was XX969, and so it was tattooed on my neck.

Sometimes I coughed up blood, I didn't know why and nobody checked on me to see if I was ok. I only saw the occasional dementor and incoming prisoner walk across my dark lightless cell. I sit in a cell block alone, I have no neighbors. I wasn't allowed to do anything outside my cell, so I sat patiently, waiting for something to happen. I sometimes listened to the howls of the mentally insane. I heard people die, but I wasn't bothered by it. I actually found it comforting in a way; to know there was a way out.

The splint hurt, it was very poorly made. My arm burned and I could hear it cursing me for letting them hurt it. My silver veins were dull and lifeless. it felt like my magic was backed up and adding pressured inside of me. My arm squirmed and flinched with every movement I made, so I decided to just not move anymore.

I was given a meal once and awhile, but it was always ice cold. When I found the energy to do something I counted the dashes on the walls to see how long the last person in this cell lasted; four hundred and eighteen day in counting.

I couldn't feel anything inside my chest anymore, not even a string or a thin thread. But, how could I feel Tom when I couldn't even feel myself anymore.

[_I hope it was worth it for him, I hope what he traded me for was worth all of this pain._]

I heard something clicking down the hallway one evening. I did my best to guess what it was. Shackles clacking together, teeth chattering, an inmate trying to pick a lock, or maybe it was Toms footsteps…maybe he had finally come to save me.

I looked down the hallway in anticipation, my nerves were a second away from snapping. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, and my lung's restricting air unable to take a breath in. A tall figure walked out of the shadows with two dementors guiding him down the dark hallway. It was just another inmate, and I quickly lost interest.

The dementors opened up the cell in front of me and escort the inmate inside. He was blonde, and young looking. He had this look about him, I had seen that look on many who walked past my cell; it was hope. A week in Azkaban would be enough to destroy any glimmer of light inside your soul. I gave him three days.

As soon as the Dementors left I heard the inmate speak to me. "Hey… little girl." I heard a young suave voice say. I didn't turn to look at him. There were a lot of creepy guys here, but even though I knew he was a creep I wanted to talk to him… anyone. "Little one, how old are you?"

I couldn't control my urge to talk any longer, it had been so long since I had a pleasant conversation with someone. My mouth blurts out, "twelve." It was a shriveled unused voice, and it took me a moment to realize it was my own.

"Why are you here?"

"…I hurt someone." Two months ago I would have never believed that statement would leave my lips, and actually be the truth.

He was quiet for a long time, and he started to check me out. His eyes glided over me and I felt extremely uncomfortable by the way he looked at me. "Your arm," he pointed to my splint.

"It's broken," I explained to him but he still looked at it with curiosity.

"Did you fall?"

"No."

"Why is it broken then?"

I didn't find any reason in hiding it, it wasn't like it was a secret or anything; and even if it was I didn't care. "Because my wand is embedded in my arm."

He looked at my arm, but this time his stare was deeper, more critical. He was searching for something, and by the way he smiled I had a hunch he found it.

"969, what is inside your wand."

The name hurt, I didn't like it. "My name is not 969."

He laughed, "alright than, what is your name?"

"It's impolite to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first."

He laughed even harder, "We're in Azkaban little girl, pleasantries and chivalry are dead as soon as you are let in at the gate. Most of the inhabitants of this prison don't even know what manners are." -He sighed- "But I should introduce myself first anyway, it is only proper, correct? My name is Gellert Grindelwald, or XY 400."

I vaguely recognized the name, but couldn't remember from where. "Mishka Gryffindor."

He smiled, almost like he already knew. "Mishka, what is inside your wand?"

"Why are you so interested in me? Why are you even talking to me!"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a lifeless look, "Because I'm bored, and while I'm in Azkaban I might as well get to know the celebrity of the prison. So tell me what's inside your wand?"

"Celebrity, so you've heard of me?"

"My dear child," -he snickered- "Your name has been polluting the headlines ever since you were sentenced! There are protests being carried out in your name all over the country. Or, that was the news before I was captured. I'm sure my name will reach a headline or two."

The thought that I hadn't been forgotten almost made me smile, almost. "Why would you be in the headline? What makes you so important?"

He gave me a look of surprise, like my ignorance was dumbfounding. "My child, you seriously don't know who I am?"- He waited for a reply that I didn't give. After moments of silence he returned to his speech.- "I am the most powerful dark wizard to have ever walked the earth! I at one time possessed the elder wand, and was inches away from creating a better world! I'm Gellert Grindelwald, most feared dark wizard of all time!"

"Dark magic doesn't create a better world. How could you create a better world using only terror and blood as your tools?"

He ignored me and continued to talk to himself deeply. "Everything I did was for the better good, I killed, I tortured, but it was all for the better good! I could have taken the world, made it my own. Made something beautiful out of its un-molded clay. My dark powers made light, I could have been a God… if it weren't for _him_."

"Who?" I asked.

"NEVER MIND WHO! I COULD HAVE BEEN A GOD! Because of him, I'll be moved soon to the prison _I _created. How dare them, HOW DARE THEM!"

He looked down at the ground and things became silent. I didn't want to be absorbed back into the silence, I needed to talk. I needed to know someone knew I was here. "Unicorn blood."

He looked up, completely woken up from whatever trance he was put in. "What?"

"My wand…"

He immediately perked up and smiled. "Unicorn blood, interesting. I've never heard of a wand made of that."

Gellert stepped back from his cell door, adding space in between us. He continued to back up until he hit the bed at the far side of his cell. His eyes were un-faded, he never once ceased eye contact. "Unicorn blood is used to heal the deathly ill, though it's cursed blood. Almost as cursed as the blood you were born with."

I grimaced deeply, realizing I was truly talking to a crazy person. "I don't understand you."

"You're going to die very soon, Mishka."

My mind awoke from it's long slumber, and my memory cast images of my mother. "H-" but I stopped short of asking.

"How do I know? How do you not? Do you think you're so unique that you can possess such a special wand, and have no side effects? It lives! It's living blood is inside of you now! Every time you're injured, you will be healed. Not because your blood is healing you, but because the Unicorn blood is healing you. Do you not see what's wrong with that?"

"…No."

"You blood is now the unicorn blood, once you run out… you'll have nothing inside of you."

"Nothing left, what are you talking about? How could I just run out of blood to heal me?!"

He layed back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling smiling deeply to himself. "Because you're a Unicorn now." He chocked out and started to laugh hysterically.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed at him, but it only made him laugh harder.

* * *

**A/N: I know you're slightly confused about the last few paragraphs, but let it sink in. Think about it, review or message me your thoughts :) I'm open to criticism or theories about this chapter.**

**P.S: I've read 4 out of 7 of the Harry Potter Novels and I might have missed important information about Gellert. I did as much research about his personality as I could, but it was pretty much a blank slate. Soooo, I made him insane. If you feel Gellert is OOC, message or review, I'd be happy to hear your opinion.**

**P.P.S: Sorry this chapter was late, I didn't have access to my computer till now. New chapter next Saturday.**


	24. Delusional and Dearly Departed Ark 2

_Four years later  
_

_Tom's POV_

It was my fifth year, finally.

Over the summer I had gotten a letter from Headmaster Dippet congratulating me on my 5 years of academic excellence. While other children wrote essays and filled out applications for the role of prefect, I was handed the position on a silver platter.

As I entered my fifth year I found myself smiling, something I hadn't done for a very long time. I could feel the beating in my chest; it felt connected to my body once more. I walked around the school with a purpose, and no longer with a longing for something greater.

My duties as Prefect were simple, but I took them seriously. Most other Prefects didn't take their duties to heart as I did. Being a Prefect was a responsibility only the best and brightest students were given and I had given more than my all to become what I was today. It wasn't a matter of my integrity, academics, punctuality, or even my general demeanor that earned my crown as Prefect. It was my will for justice, my need for order, and my love for power that gave me this position.

Looking back, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't change all of those times I had sabotaged my fellow students work to make myself look brighter, or all of the times I had _persuaded_ teachers to give me a higher grade. I did it all so everyone could see how much brighter I was, how much more talented I am, how much better I will always be than everyone else.

While I was in the orphanage, and while I was on Hogwarts campus my reputation for being a loner preceded me. I studied what I needed to know to become more powerful, I listened to those who had knowledge to give, and I took what I needed to make the world a better place. But while I walked down the hallway and I saw couples holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. It was always two eyes looking into another and wandering aimlessly inside their soul, looking for a connection but never finding anything to grab on to. The stare was empty, and when they look away so are their hearts. They think it'll last forever, but until they look into the others eyes and find a connection inside their soul every memory they make with that person is temporary. It annoys me to see that they can settle for such a pointless and useless relationship. One thing I'll never understand is how they can smile at each other and pretend like they're happy with such an... average relationship.

Many times I caught the eye of an admirer. Plenty of times they tried to grab my hand, kiss my cheek, or caress my hair; frequently I've allowed it. It wouldn't go far though, in the end I would catch them looking at me trying to give me that same empty look that I had seen so many times in the hallway. When they looked at me I felt anger, I didn't know where it was spouting from, but I would feel anger. I could see their eyes searching my soul, and _they knew._

I'd never settle for a relationship, I'd never give into another's needs, this was my life and my life was too short to care about theirs. I'd never settle for anything less than the best.

The first week of school went by quickly, but slowed down dramatically once the news started to circulate the school. I was sitting in the cafeteria, minding the first years while they ate lunch when I was approached by a tall Gryffindor with dark black hair.

"Long time no see, hasn't it Tom?" He smiled and patted me on the back. I glared at him and shrugged off the gesture. The fairly familiar boy sat down next to me, wearing a half grin and deep dramatic green eyes.

"I don't believe I recall your name." I said as he stared absently off into space.

"Grey Hall." Immediately my mind went quiet. Memories that I had once believed to be gone and buried in the back of my mind rose up like the undead.

"Grey," I said silently to myself.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. I don't blame yah for forgetting me." He shrugged it off carelessly. "I came over to say hi because, you know." He pursed his lips and gave me and gave me an almost apologetic look.

"No, I don't know. What are you talking about?" I was starting to get pissed off from his vague conversation, I had too much to focus on, and this conversation was going nowhere.

"…Mishka, it's her annual parole hearing today. It's been all over the papers, didn't you see?"

_[Mishka…_

_"So your names Tom?"_

_{I like this one…She's soft.}_

_"…That's it, isn't it? You want me now! Tell me what is it that I possess now that you need?"_

_"Tom you're scaring me…"_

_"Tom did you…?"]_

My heart was racing; I could feel it beating in my ears. My fist's impulsively clenched and my entire demeanor grew menacing in what appeared to be seconds. Her name was one I had become practiced in avoiding. I never read newspapers anymore, only in the most dire of circumstances would talk to the Gryffindor table, and at all costs never roamed down the orphanage hallway towards her old room. Four years, I hadn't thought her name once in four years, and now I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Tom, you there?" Grey put his hand over my shoulder and I snapped to attention and glared at his hand. He immediately removed it and froze. "You ok, Tom?"

"I'm fine, what exactly was your purpose in disturbing my lunch?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Well, you were her best friend, so I… we were wondering…Have you heard from her? … I… I mean, we all miss her."

I hadn't heard from her since the day the Auror's stole her away from me. Since she looked at me with those accusing eyes and stared in disbelief.

"I haven't heard from her, now I highly suggest you go back to your table."

Grey gave me an understanding nod and walked away, but the memories of her stayed sitting next to me, screaming at me.

[_She's been gone for four years now… It's hard to believe._ _Will the Muggle government ever let her go?_]

_Mishka's POV_

Another parole hearing gone terribly wrong, but I was used to it. I knew now that I was never going to get out of here. I accepted the fact, and I welcomed it. I smiled now, and now I could understand why the other inmates smiled. When I first entered Azkaban I thought it was because they were insane, but it was really because they accepted that they will never be released.

Some would think that the loss of hope would be stressful, but it was exactly the opposite. I would never have stress again, I would never worry again, I would never feel sadness as long as I didn't allow myself to. I was happy that I would never live another day outside of these bars. I was protected, I was being controlled, I would never be betrayed again. I was happy, and so I smiled. I smiled because I finally found someone who could take care of me.

[_Mom, I'm finally free of you._]

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I had a really bad case of writers block. If I'm late for another chapter I'll be sure to post information on my Profile page. Don't worry guy's, I'm not gonna give up on the story, I love Mishka too much.**


	25. Delusional and Dearly Departed Ark 3

_Chapter XXIV_

6 Years later.

I've never witnessed a more glorious moment than the moment before the sun sets. The skies look like they've been set on fire, and all you can do is watch them burn. Isn't that all we can ever do? Just watch and wait for it all to be over, and later remember how tragic the last moments were.

Six years of Azkaban can change your whole perspective on what "happiness" truly is. I once believe happiness is what derived from getting your way, earning other's smiles, seeing light brighten peoples eyes. But now, I'm just happy to wake up and stretch out my good arm to mark another line on the wall. This is the only way people will know how long I endured. I want them to know how long I was, before I was gone.

6 years ago I met my mother for the first time, it was a brief meeting. She told me that I had a short time to live. This is the last year, she predicted, that I would live.

I was ok with that.

It's time to let the sun set, I want to be the fire that sets the sky ablaze. I want to touch that last moment, and remember a life worth living, even if I have to make up a few parts.

This wasn't another day, this was the day I walked as a free woman. Because today would be the last day I walked into a courthouse as a criminal, today would be the last day of all of that nonsense. I no longer let myself be punished for the things that I have done, but instead let my life change to my surroundings. Because, sometimes to have something greater, you must get rid of the distractions. My life is greater now than it has ever been.

As today was a better day, it was also a lot different. My lawyer was nowhere in sight. In the empty consultation room was not Dumbledore, but a delicately older man.

"Good morning Miss. Braveheart." He greeted me from behind a large wooden table.

I didn't reply.

"Miss. Braveheart, my name is Bradfurd Knox. I have been hired by the people to be your new lawyer." He smoothed his thin white hair back, suave but not classy.

I didn't ask why.

"We only have a minute, and in this minute I want to make you aware of a few things." I watched as his hand smoothed down the front of his suite. I liked his suite, it was black. "I am one of the most renown lawyers within Great Britain. I am doing your case probono, and I am going to win."

_(Sure…)_

"I want you to nod to everything I say during the trial, and don't say a word. If anything sounds off, or ridiculous I will need you to remain calm and look positive regardless. To win your case, a few facts must be stretched, so please restrain anything that may jeopardize the case. Now off we go."

He jumped up eagerly and mushed me out of the room. I had already forgotten what he had just said, but I wasn't going to ask for a repeat. I'm too tired.

When we entered the courtroom my attention immediately divided. I looked around the court room, searching for the antagonist to my story. Selewyn. He was nowhere to be seen. Not a strand of greasy hair was in sight. I was almost sad. I wanted to say goodbye.

Knox led me to my seat, and I patiently waited for it to end. My French bastard of a judge opened the case and spoke in his drawl-fully boring tone to the committee members. His deep eyes were different today, something was different about him. His voice wasn't so angry, it was… listless.

I still, after all of this time, hadn't learned French. This was a very bad thing, but as you could also imagine, I could care not less. Knox though, knew his way around the language, which was to be expected … since he was apparently hired for me.

My lawyer pleaded my case, I tried to look like I was listening but I found it hard. My will bent with the boring tone of the surrounding area. All though, one phrase got stuck in my head. Knox said it as if his tongue lit the syllables on fire, "sans le savoir." I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded important by the way he stressed it.

"sans le savoir," [_unknowingly_]

"espérer," [_hope_]

"la corruption dans la cour," [_corruption in the court._]

Those were the only words that caught my attention. I silently thought of them, putting them together, taking them apart, running them over and over in my head.

The gavel pounded down and Frenchy spoke quickly.

"_Tous ceux en faveur de la libération de Mishka Winifred Gryffondor en probation, levez la main." _[_All of those in favor of releasing Mishka Winifred Gryffindor on probation, raise your hand._]

And for some strange reason, for the first time in the past six years, every single person in the committee raised their hand.

"_Rejeté de tous les chefs d'accusation. Libéré." _[_dismissed of all charges, freed._]

(_Libere)_

I poked Knox lightly. "What's Libere?"

He smiled, "Your aunt is waiting for you outside."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this took a VERY long time. But, since summer is over, I'm assuming all of my chapters are going to take awhile. I've had a bit of writers block, and I didn't want to release anything that wasn't less than perfect... but without further ado. Another chapter of the mystery that is Tom and Mishka.**

**P.S: I know the chapter was very short, but I wanted to get it out, and still be sufficient.**

**P.P.S: This chapter probably seemed really cheesy, like, "she got off too easy," but there is more. Look outside the box. Review your theory's :)**


	26. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 1

_Chapter XXV_

_Tom's POV_

I tried not to look, but my eyes couldn't control themselves. I saw a flicker of a flash appear on the Daily Prophet. Subconsciously I knew what today was, yet my eyes still peeked at the headline.

"**Braveheart Freed after six years of Azkaban"**

The picture showed Mishka outside on the steps fighting against guards trying to run back inside the courthouse. She slipped and fell, but continued to reach out towards the door; trying desperately to get back inside. She looked like a child trying desperately to run back to her mother as she had been separated by some evil force.

(_She's free? SHE'S FREE? … Don't get involved. Walk away.)_

Against my will, my body snatched the paper from the first year, and with a lack of restraint, I read the column.

_Seventeen year old Mishka Winifred Gryffindor (picture above) has spent the last six years inside Azkaban bars. Her release yesterday has sent a surge of immediate celebrations throughout the country. _

(_She's free? She's actually free?_)

"Tom can I have my paper back, please?" The first year asked hesitantly, stuttering slightly under his breath. He was afraid of me. I ignored him, pretending I hadn't heard his self-doubtful plea.

(_Is she coming back to Hogwarts? What does this mean?!)_

I rolled up the newspaper and placed it in my coat pocket. Without a word to my assistant Prefect I abandoned the great hall. My mind was tormenting me, screaming questions I didn't want to know; questions I may never know. My ribs were restricting, I felt short of breath, and my heart felt completely detached; as if it were floating in my chest, no arteries to keep it in place.

I skimmed the first page; Mishka's name was all over it, besides a small reference in the corner directing readers to the obituary page over the recent death of a man named Selewyn. A small picture was next to the page number and I almost recognized him, but I quickly went back to skimming the article.

The damned newspaper hadn't any information that I wanted- needed. I budged open Classroom 401B without a knock or a greeting and sneered at my former transfigurations teacher.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" I slapped the wrinkled paper down on his desk creating a wave of air that flushed his other papers to the floor. Dumbledore looked shocked at my disrespect but calmly sat back in his chair. He was plotting out his words in his mind, carefully considering the appropriate action to defuse my ticking mind.

"Tom, sit, you look pale." Was his opening statement.

"I'm no paler than I was before, though I wouldn't be surprised if my face were red to reflect the color of my intent."

He breathed in, using the moment to pause and recalculate. "Mishka's release was supposed to a quiet one. I was going to tell you after she had made it to her Aunts."

I rolled my eyes, it was always excuses with these people. "When is she coming back." I quickly changed the subject confidently assuming what I wanted to hear.

"Ah, well…" He stated slowly.

"She's coming back." I answered for him, but he seemed reluctant to agree. "She's coming back?" He still didn't give any backbone to the statement. "She's… coming back, right?" I hated myself for this, for making myself seem so vulnerable. My voice was so low, so questioning, I sounded like a damn first year.

"Tom, she was expelled; she won't be coming back to Hogwarts."

"-The orphanage." I quickly interrupted.

"No Tom, not the orphanage either. Mishka has been labeled as a convict, and as you know any sentenced convict, as Mishka has been so wrongly convicted, is not allowed within the Muggle borders, indefinitely."

"So what?!" I snapped, "I won't be seeing her again? Is this it, she's never coming back, she'll never be in the school of her ancestors again?! ISN'T THERE A RULE AGAINST THIS?!"

Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk, careful not to step on the papers that were lying about on the floor. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a light pat. My knees conceded to the force and buckled in, I fell a short fall and landed in the seat that faced his desk.

"I understand this can't be easy for you, but remember, when things look their most dark, it may just be your own hands covering the light."

I grimaced, "are you saying I'm holding myself back, is that what you mean by that clever little analogy?"

"If you would like to believe that, then yes Tom, though honestly I was merely trying to get you to open your hands a little and see the light."

"And where would the light in this situation be?!"

"Mishka's out of Azkaban, shouldn't you be happy for her?"

I stood up defensively, my heart palpitated at his remark. I grabbed the newspaper off of his desk, knocking over a bottle of ink in the process. I didn't bother apologizing or even trying to recover the bottle. I brushed my shoulder past Dumbledore and muttered lightly, more to myself than anybody, "no."

(_Justice, what a pathetic word, it has no power in it like I had once thought. There is no point in foreseeing it's success in this life, my will is stronger than any justice)_

As I walked down the hallway I looked at the front page again, but this time with a different intent. I turned to the obituary page that the front page had referenced.

Quentin Rutherford Selewyn

Quetin R. Selwyn 42, of Britain, passed on Tuesday, Oct. 16, in his colleagues home in the Muggle world. He passed on with his close Muggle friends the Riddles of Little Hagleton. Funeral services will be held at 2 p.m. EDT Friday, Oct. 19. The family will receive friends Thursday from 6-8 p.m. at the funeral home.

Quentin was involved in several court cases, but he is remembered most by his ambassadorial work between France and Britain. He commonly worked with the Muggle government in integrating peace between the magic and Muggle worlds. His past relationship with deceased ambassador Gryffindor was, what he called, his most cherished friendship, and was noted by his survivors to be his downfall. According to his wife Felicia, after Gryffindor passed on he was never the same emotionally.

Survivors include his wife, Felicia A. Selewyn of Britain; sons, Dennis Selewyn of Britain, Darrin Selewyn and wife Sheila of Britain, brothers, Byron Selwyn and wife Faye of Paris, France, Tony Selewyn and wife Michele of Paris, France, close friends Judge LeChance of Paris France, Headmaster Dippet of Hogwarts, and God daughter Mishka "Braveheart" Gryffidnor.

(_...No...Did I? ...I did... She can never know._)

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long. I got distracted with school life and my boyfriend, but I did write as often as possible. I've probably written chapter 25 like a hundred times but none of the variations were up to par so I didn't submit anything. This chapter though, I personally believe, was worth waiting for. I hope while reading you caught all of the parallels, changes in personality, twists in plot, and minor give aways of what truly has happened over the last 6 years while Mishka was locked away.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll write again as soon as I can.**


	27. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 2

_Chapter XXVI_

I hadn't looked in a mirror in six years, and my reflection was hardly worth waiting for. My once lively silver hair was now white as if I had aged not 6 buy 60 years. My emerald eyes that most associated with as gems, now covered in mold. My skin was still porcelain, but more brittle than even the finest of china.

I was older now, thinner than ever, and far more fragile than I had ever been.

I'm going to go shopping this morning with my Aunt Kim. I'd prefer to stay home but apparently that is out of the question in Aunt Kim's mind.

"Mishka, It's time to go deary!" Aunt Kim announced from the kitchen. I took one last look in the mirror and scanned my appearance. I closed my eyes and remembered back to when I was young and beautiful. When I reopened my eyes I saw her, and once again I was beautiful; once again I was strong, like her.

I walked down stairs and saw my aunt sipping out of her finely decorated china tea cup. Aunt Kim, was obscenely rich, it was an annoying quality of hers. Her wealth didn't decorate her surroundings, it designed her personality. As I may care for my Aunt Kim, her presence was more of an obnoxious reminder that I'm alive rather than a token of the ministries humility.

I'd prefer Azkaban, if it were my choice I'd still be there. I never wanted to leave; I was content on dying in my cell. Watching the sun rise and set, it was the closest I had ever been to my humanity. The closeness of the walls, the darkness of the cell, the loss of time and reality; I was a fetus again. I had feared thinking before I entered Azkaban, but I left coveting it.

My footsteps were loud as I walked up behind my aunt. She heard me and looked behind herself. Her green eyes grew wide in fear as she gazed at me and she gasped allowing her tea to spill slightly on to the floor.

"Oh my…" She placed her palm over her heart and breathed lightly to calm herself. "Mishka, you frightened me."

I didn't comment, even though she had only called for me moments ago. I understand her fear, I'm not who I once was, who ever she was.

"Well we must be off. We wouldn't want to be late!" She put down her mug carefully and stood up on her heels and strutted to the fire place that was across the hall without even a single side glance.

She walked slowly due to the resistance that her tight pencil skirt created. I stayed behind her, leaving a distance in between us.

"You remember floo powder?" –I nodded and grunted to indicate that I wasn't retarded- "Good! Well we're going to the Leaky Cauldron. Go first, I'll be right behind you." She confirmed and nodded encouragingly.

I stepped forward with the floo powder in hand. I closed my eyes and remembered that little girl.

_She was strong, that means I can be too. I just need to remember how to be her again._

I opened my eyes again and dropped the floo powder, but I couldn't remember the words. The powder expanded and coated the area.

"Mishka!" Aunt Kim scolded.

I felt my legs grow weak and I slid backwards against the fire place. Under me my legs were lost and I suddenly felt my head nod downwards. I was so tired all of a sudden and sleep suddenly became extraordinarily tempting.

"Mishka?" Aunt Kim's fuzzy voice reached me and I could heel her slim, well manicured hand touch my shoulder.

Sleep took over my body, and I decided to not fight.

_ I opened my eyes and saw that I was upstairs looking in the mirror again. My face was young, I was 11 again. I smiled and touched my youthful face, but I felt sticky'ness, my skin was coasted in something. When I went to remove my hand from my face red liquid oozed from where my hands once were. Moments later I realized it was blood, my blood._

_ I quickly reached for a towel and wiped my face, relieving my fake youthful complexion. I looked in the mirror again, and I could tell under the blood that my face was back to its previous, unattractive, and haughty complexion. I frowned in disappointment and turned away from the mirror. Behind me I noticed a man, he was standing quietly waiting for me to notice him; it was an old acquaintance, Grindlewald_

"_Pitty that such a pretty face had to go."_

"_Had to?"_

"_Not that you had a choice, anyway."_

"_Why did I have to turn out like this?"_

"_Because," I heard a feminine voice come from the side of me. I turned and the scenery changed. I was suddenly in a white room standing in front of my mother. "You're dying sweetheart. You have to die."_

"…_why?"_

"_Because, it's the only way."_

"Only way, to what?" I opened my eyes and my voice surprised me. I shot up straight scanning the area that I had suddenly appeared in. My Aunt Kim was standing over my bed with a witch next to me holding her wand at her side. "Relax dear, you just took quite a spill. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Who are you?" I asked indicating towards the larger nurse. Her eyes were brown, but harder than a chocolate color. They didn't have any depth within them.

Aunt Kim jumped in, "When you collapsed I didn't know what to do, so I called the clinic and had them send the nurse to our house right away."

The nurse nodded, "I did the liberty to reset your cast while I was poking around, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I said looking down at my arm in its fresh new cast. "What happened to me?" I asked referring to the fall.

"Appears you had a blood clot pass through one of the arteries in your brain. All fixed now, but it appears you must have sustained quite a nasty disease while you were in prison. Your blood appears to be silver?"

"It's been since I was eleven."

"Well now, why is that?" She appeared far more shocked than she sounded. Her face lit up bright with curiosity.

"Um, something about my wand."

"What is it made it made of?" She asked as she scanned my arm, turning it over to inspect it.

"Um… Bark from the tree of truth, and unicorn blood as its core."

"Unicorn blood, who on earth made your wand?" She gasped, and I could see Aunt Kim growing nervous in front of me. Her hand tangled in her pearls and a stain of red lipstick marking her pearly white teeth from biting her lip.

"Olivander."

"…That fool, that fool…" She shook her head. "Mishka, you're human blood. It's gone! Why haven't you ever seen a doctor, why didn't you tell your school nurse, why didn't you tell a prison guard? All of your opportunities to talk to someone, why did you neglect such an important issue?"

"I- I didn't think it mattered? I thought having silver blood was cool, I never thought it crucial to inform and adult."

"Mishka, your blood is gone! It's been over taken by the Unicorn blood!"

"What," I hesitated briefly. I had only just woken up from a nightmare, and it appeared I was being thrown right into another. "What does that mean?"

"_Humans _can't _survive_ on unicorn blood! The blood of a Unicorn is only used in extreme situations to sustain a damaged body. The Unicorn blood works by destroying the red blood cells and replacing them with the Unicorn's own cells. The blood that was injected will go directly to the area that is hurt and heal it; afterwards the blood will die.

The fact that your whole body is filled with Unicorn blood is extremely dangerous! If at any time you are injured the blood will heal the injury immediately, but the blood that was used will die, and since you don't have any red blood cells you cannot replenish the lost blood!"

_Why is she talking so much, what does this all mean? I feel like I'm going to faint again. _"Meaning?"

"If you get hurt, you will lose a percentage of your blood supply, if you get hurt enough you won't have any blood left… you will die Mishka. We have to get you to a hospital immediately to transfuse the unicorn blood with your natural type."

* * *

Do you like where this story is going, is there something about this chapter that bothered you? PM me or Review.


	28. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 3

_Chapter XXVIII_

Several witches stood above me, operating on me. Taking out the unicorn blood and draining it into a pail. On the other side of me was my blood type, B positive, being rushed inside of me. I could tell by the grim look on the doctors face that it wasn't working.

"Everybody stop, the blood is rejecting her." The head witch doctor grimaced. "Put the original blood back in her and drain the B positive." She backed up and ripped her mask off of her face and left it to lie on the ground. "There's nothing we can do, it's too late." She sounded like I had already died, like my beating heart wasn't enough. She walked out the OR door leaving the nurses to finish the work.

The operation finished and I was left in a room to recover. The curtains were pulled around me to hide me from others. It wasn't busy at this time of day. It was quieter now, I could hear babies wailing, patients cry out, and nurse heals clicking away at the linoleum floors.

I removed the blue cotton sheet from myself and sat up slowly. The world was spinning around me; gravity was pushing me back against the pillow as if to say "no, go back to bed." I didn't listen to it, I wanted to find silence.

My feet touched the cold linoleum and I felt awkward as my weight was pushed onto the pads of my feet. I held onto the bed frame as I stood all the way up and balanced myself.

I broke out from the curtains that contained me to my bed. I walked past other patients who had their curtains drawn, and easily moved around the nurses without anyone stopping me to ask what I was doing. There was a door at the end of the room and I opened it. More people were outside, they were even louder, I couldn't stand it.

I rushed around everyone, holding my operation robes together in the back to keep myself modest. I searched for an exit to the hospital, looking for a way out of this maze.

"I'm sorry but Mishka's surgery was not a success." I heard the doctor from before and I froze and backed up towards a conference room. The door was slightly ajar and I could see Aunt Kim sitting inside with doctor with her head in her hands.

"What do I do?" She whispered.

"Let her live out the rest of her life, that's all you can do." The doctor sounded firm, stone cold, as if she had seen a thousand of me die. She knew the ending of my story, and she knew there was nothing she could do beyond what she had already done.

"How do I do that? I'm not Talon, I don't know how to raise children, how to keep them happy! This is why I've never had any myself!"

"Might I suggest sending her away than, to someone who would make this transition easier for her?"

"There's no one else. My father and brother are dead, no cousins, no great aunts or uncles for her. The only other person in my family is my mom, but Mom's… Mom can't help Mishka anymore than I can." _I hate Grandma anyway._

"Perhaps a school, a boarding school?"_ Um…no!_

"I don't think Mishka would like that…" _Thank you!_

"What other option is there?" Aunt Kim looked up at the doctor, her eyes full of grief, she had given up.

I closed my eyes and backed away from the door, I didn't want to go back to school. I just wanted silence, I just wanted silence.

_I just want silence_.

I moved quickly away from the door in attempt to find a way out of the hospital.

_Tom's POV_

We were gathered in the great hall to eat our evening meal. I had a cloud over my head that was raining down misery. Do you know what it's like to have accomplished everything you've ever wanted, and still feel likes it's not enough? I wanted to be head boy and Prefect, but now that I was here what was the point? This position only brought duty, no glory. I was still missing something, life had more to offer than this, but what was my next step.

Mishka was out of Azkaban now and I had no idea where she was at this moment and it killed me; literally. She always knew the right answers, she was always so resourceful and useful. The one person who held all of the answers that I needed, was out in the world doing God knows what with God knows who. At least before she was released I knew exactly where she was.

I pulled a newspaper from under a first years nose and read it thoroughly scanning the pages inside. The first year went back to eating without a complaint, he knew better than to speak out. I read the paper everyday now, I had avoided it for nearly 6 years and now I read it every day looking for the latest Mishka update.

_She has her own column now, this is absurd_. But as crazy as it seemed, I still read it every evening at dinner.

_Mishka Watch_

_By. Harold House_

_Mishka was sited entering the French all girls academy, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It is rumored that she will start school on this following Monday._

_I can't imagine her going to an all girl's school… _ I also couldn't imagine her going to any school other than the school that I was attending.

"ATTENTION," Dippet snapped as he clinked his cup with a fork. "As you may have heard through rumors, Hogwarts will be turned home to not only you but other schools aross the wizarding world. This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament." In the middle of the room a large Goblet appeared with blue flames unleashing from the inside. Everyone stared at it almost helplessly, searching for answer as to why it was here. "Anyone who wishes to participate must write their name on a piece of paper and drop it into the flames. Your name will be added and the cup will decide who amongst you will be a Tri-Wizard Champion. The prize is eternal fame, and a trophy that represents your strength. Fair warning to those who are young, yet wishing to enter, this tournament is not easy. Your strength will be met and overcome in every match. Some of you won't make it out alive, others will go insane. Enter at your own risk." He nodded casually and sat back down as if he had said nothing. The room stared at him in confusion and then erupted into chatter that echoed off the walls.

_Eternal fame_…_This… is what I've been looking for._


	29. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 4

_Chapter XXVIIII_

Tom's POV

I was sitting in the Slytherine Common room reading a book that I had borrowed from Mishka's library. _Lost Magic _was the title, most of the spells were ridiculous and there was no wonder why they had been forgotten by the magical community. Although there were a few footnotes of certain spells that interested me, of course those spells were vaguely described.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I immediately shut the book tightly and snapped my neck around to see who was pestering me. I saw Matilda Grosque, the Slytherine's second prefect, standing behind me staring down with her hard brown eyes. "Dumbledore wants all of the prefects to gather the students into the Great Hall."

I got up and tucked the book under my arm, "I'll meet you down there." I walked up the stairs to the boys wing. Some of them peeked their noses out from under their books and magazines, others stared wide eyed at me and hid their cards, dice, and other forbidden gambling materials.

"Everyone get moving to the great hall," they looked at me and paused, "come on get moving, single file line! Let's not wait for dawn, come on hustle!" They dropped everything and started heading for the door chaotically. "SINGLE FILE!" A few of them slowed down and pulled other boys into an unsymmetrical line that zig-zagged down the stair case. I stayed at the back of the line watching over them, making sure they didn't get too loud.

When we marched into the great hall I could see that every single one of the students had been sat down waiting for the remaining to arrive. Dippet sat in the head seat waiting impatiently for everyone. The other faculty were seated at his side behind the table, all were chatting happily.

"What's going on?" I asked Matilda who sat next to me at the front of the table.

"Don't' know, I heard rumors that we have visitors."

"-What kind of visitors?" I nearly hesitated to ask.

She shrugged, "don't know."

_I hate indifferent people._

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dippet was starting to get up from his seat. He walked around the table and came to the front of us.

"Can I have everyone's attention?!" He asked rhetorically. The room quieted down immediately after like a trained dog. "As I have told you before, there is still time to place your name in the Goble of Fire for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but the selection is more competitive now as we welcome two new schools to Hogwarts for the year; Beauxbatons girl academy and Durmstrang. Students from both schools will be joining you in your classes, and will also be participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

_Beauxbatons? That sounds familiar…_

"So without further ado, let me introduce the Durmsang boys." A door creaked from the back of the great hall and the room immediately faced the new visitors. Boys all dressed in warm red coats and trousers walked in. They marched in, in a cinematic fashion, blowing fire and doing cartwheels down the aisle as if it were a parade. At the end of the line was an older man, presumably the headmaster of the school, and at his side the head student. He was a tall, brute, brainless looking boy that looked as if he could pick up a troll with ease and chug it over his head as if it were nothing.

Dippet shook the Durmstrang Headmasters hand and they shared a very brief and unfriendly smile. There was a quick word exchanged by one another followed with a brief emotionless quiet stare and they turned away from one another. The Durmstrang boys lined up in a uniform line and saluted the school.

_I wish I could get the Slytherine boys to be that well trained._

"And now let me introduce to you, the ladies from Beauxbatons." Another creak came from the back and I could see Dippet wince and grimace as the girls filed in. They were walking on the ground as if they were on tight ropes, their backs postulated and their noses high up. They were obviously far out of any Hogwarts boy's league. They all had a uniform look; fair, slim, and attractive. At the end of the line was the head mistress, an older version of her disciples, and at her side was who I presumed was the head student. She was very pale, with white hair that matched her ghostly appearance, and her body was the skinniest in the group. She walked at the teachers side walking ungracefully and slouched as if she hadn't been trained yet.

As the girls lined up in front of the Durmstrang boys I saw glint of green reflect from somewhere in the room. I searched for where the emerald color had come from. My eyes moved towards the head girl of Beauxbatons. Her eyes were the most enchanting color of green that I had ever seen. I hadn't seen a color as mesmerizing as her eyes for years, I couldn't remember the last time I was so captivated by an eye color.

Whispering slowly grew louder and louder throughout the room, the eruption of chatter echoed against the walls and I caught a few words as the sound waves bounced.

"_Her?"_

_ "No way!"_

_ "Mishka…"_

The name caught my immediate attention and I started to put things together on my own. My heart ached as I stared at the nostalgic emerald eyes that had once been owned by a friend of mine; the only person in the world I granted the title friend to.

Without my consent my body stood up from my seat and the only word in my mind came rushing out of my mouth, shouting across the room I announced my fears. "MISHKA?"

Mishka's POV

I heard my name and I looked for who had announced it. A boy with shaggy brown hair was standing up alone amongst his classmates. He looked accusingly at me as he stared at me, bringing all of the attention in the room to me. He stepped out from his table and began to come closer to me, I stepped back feeling threatened by his tone.

"Mishka, what happened to you?" He pressed further to me, making towards me with haste. With every step he advanced I could more distinctly tell how much taller and stronger he looked compared to me. His arm reached out and I flinched back but his hand caught my wrist and pulled me closer again. His other hand touched my cheek and I could feel the callousness of his fingers as he held me in this awkward moment. I tried my best to move away from the strange boy but he refused to let go as he repeated the question over and over again. Mistress Nicolette pushed him back, "Young man wha't do you tink' you ar' doing ass'ulting my student?" she barked in her French accent.

His rage poured out of every limp in his body and I sensed danger in every tiny reflex he made. Every breath that he took was a warning for me to run as far away as possible, as if I personally new the damage he could inflict when he was in one of these moods. I had never met this boy in my life, yet I felt that I knew him body and soul. As I looked at him I felt what he wanted, I knew what he thought.

_Does she not know who I am?_

_I want to kill this old woman!_

_Why is she looking at me like I'm a stranger… a dangerous stranger?_

I hadn't heard it with my ears, but through my heart his eyes and body language were decrypted and his thoughts were in my head.

I sensed a man get up behind me and make his way around towards the scene that the boy was creating. He had long red-ish white hair and a beard to match. His robes were long and traditional warlock style. He grabbed the boy back and the boy snapped at him.

"Touch me again!" The boy warned frantically.

"Tom, now is not the time." The boy turned around to argue with him, but he was quickly pulled aside by the man and taken out of the room through a side door. The entire room sat quietly like a good audience and watched the door with suspicion.

_Awkward…_

**A/N: I hope this chapter got you guys interested again! I know you all have been wanting the reunion of Tom and Mishka, trust me I have too. I hated writing the Azkaban chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Review me what you think will happen next, I love hearing your theories!**


	30. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 5

Tom's POV

"I demand to see her! How long do you think you can keep her from me?" I shouted at Dumbledore who was leading us down the darkened South East corridors.

"Tom control yourself." He turned around and snapped at me.

He opened the door to his classroom and held it for me as I walked in. I turned to him and abruptly and changed the subject to a long awaited question of mine. "Did you know-?"

"Know what, Tom?" Dumbledore's eyes furrowed as he moved past me to sit in his seat.

"…That she was coming." Her unplanned visit had shaken me. I wasn't ready to face her after all of these years. I didn't know what to say, or how to react. I admit my initial response was less than appropriate, but to see her in such a condition…so uncared for. I felt it was my first and most immediate priority to find the perpetrator.

"No, neither I nor any other staff member was aware that she would be arriving with the rest of the Beauxbaton girls. I knew she was going to school there, but I just assumed she would stay back seeing as she has had such… a traumatic experience at Hogwarts." He hinted delicately. My eyes wandered to the door and I longed to be excused so I could run back to Mishka, take her for myself and refuse to let anyone else touch or see her again.

"Tom, don't do that." Dumbledore warned, I turned to him inquisitively. "You can't shock her like you did in the great hall. She's been through a lot, and obviously doesn't understand what exactly it is that she has gone through. She needs time, and your patience will be rewarded I'm sure." His eyes stared at me, looking for a hint or a clue to what I was thinking, what I was going to do next.

I couldn't take this talk anymore. Mishka was here, and she wasn't beside me; I had to change that, I had to make this right."She needs to be taken care of! Have you not seen her? She looked at me as if I were a stranger, she couldn't remember me! She has brain damage and she needs someone to take care of her. I know her better than anyone, and she doesn't need hesitation, she NEEDS help! I ALONE CAN GIVE IT TO HER!"

"I assure you," –He gave me a very stern look- "She is being taken care of." I clenched my fists and spun around on my heel and headed for the door. As I opened it I turned back, "You and everyone else had your chance to help her. It's time I took over what you failed to do." I announced as if the entire world was listening in on our conversation.

_Remember me Mishka, don't forget the life I planned for us. I wanted you to forgive me, but why did that mean you had to forget? I trusted you with the wrong people, I will **never** make that mistake again._

Mishka's POV

Madame Nicholette brushed my hair as we sat in the common room that was refurbished for the academy's use. We were in a separate wing of the school, one that was closest to the green house. I could smell fresh dirt and grass from here. It was very refreshing in an earthy way.

"Oh Mishka, Vut' pretty 'air you 'ave. If onlee it wasn't zo theen." Madame Nicholette saw me as her prize. I was in a way her money maker, her best whore. My status brought popularity to her school. She treasured me with a firm hand. I didn't get any more privileges than the next girl, but Nicholette was never severe with me, I was too fragile.

"Madame, I have to use the bathroom." Honestly I didn't have to, I just wanted to get away from her, from everyone. I wanted to be alone.

She put the brush down immediately and shoved me away with her finally manicured hands. "Go-go, I wouldn't vant the ca-pet to be stained."

_I'm not a dog…_I shrugged off the remark and walked toward the bathroom hall. It had a row of individual showers and bathroom stalls, and the room in its entirety was large enough to fit 15 girls inside comfortably.

I pushed open the door, expecting to be faced with an empty room but found someone leaning at the far end of the sinks with their head shrugged downward. It was a boy obviously by the way that he dressed and the fasion he wore his hair, but the shagginess of his short brown locks and the severe way his brown eyes stared made me remember the strange frightening boy from before.

I immediately intended to turn around and head out the door but his voice caught me in mid-step. "Wait." He barked and I stopped.

I looked at him and waited, but he said nothing, did nothing. "How did you get in here? Why are you so obsessed with me?!" I snapped at him feeling threatened by his stalker behavior. I waited for him to look up at me but his eyes were stuck on his shoes.

"Do you remember me?"

_Fine ignore my question, stalker. _ I grunted in frustration, "Yes, you're the boy from earlier today." I said confidently, not letting my voice shrink under his menacing demeanor.

"No, before that. Do you remember me from before today?" His eyes finally looked up and I saw his tone change, he was sad.

"…am I supposed to?" He took in a deep breath and his head fell back down. He pushed off of the sink and began to strut towards me.

"Do you remember Hogwarts? How you use to go here?" He started to shoot question at me, nearly shouting them as if I couldn't hear.

"Of course! What do you think I'm retarded?" He was inches away from me as his arms held either side of the doorway, trapping me in-between him and the wooden exit. His hand moved to the side and I heard the lock –click- "No, I don't think you're retarded..." I felt his breath blow across my cheek, and his brute stare captivated my attention.

I was locked in the bathroom, and as terrified as I was of this boy I didn't bother running or screaming. I felt as if I knew deep inside that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Do you remember your friends?" He asked as he walked back to the sinks. He crossed his arms awaiting a reply and I struggled immensely with the question.

"…I remember…" I strained to figure names, it had been so long. "A blonde boy who gossiped a lot, and a black haired boy who was in all my classes… I can't really remember names though, Its been so long."

"Do you remember the day you were expelled?"

"Yes, I remember throwing a party and Dippet finding out."

"How did he find out?"

I shrugged, "Some nark I suppose."

His brows furrowed and bit his cheek.

_How could she forget_? I heard him whisper in my head.

I grabbed my ears and tugged them down, "how can I hear you? Why are your thoughts in my head?"

He looked at me as hope filled his eyes, "You can still do it?"

"Do what?" I snapped in frustration. He knew all of these things about me, yet I couldn't remember the first thing.

"We- I mean we use to spend so much time with each other that we just… knew each other's thoughts." I could tell he wasn't lying, there was nothing he had to gain in lying to me. It had been so long since I had been faced with reality, six years of Azkaban had played with my mind. Days crunched in with years, and suddenly my past just seemed to sink away. I let it, I remember letting it slip away, I remember there being so much pain that I just didn't bother maintaining my memories.

"I don't remember you, why would I have forgotten you if you were so important?" I asked skeptically.

"…I don't know… We had a falling out, and I haven't seen or spoken with you since."

"What kind of falling out?"

"It was a stupid fight." He shrugged and neglected my eye contact.

"What was it about?"

_He's hiding something?_

"It doesn't matter." He said vaguely. His dark eyes looked up for a short moment and we connected. I could see that what ever the fight was about, he regretted it, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He started to walk closer to me again, this time stopping short of arms length away. "We're back together now, that's all that matters." His voice was distant and cold, as if somewhere in his mind he were carving the testament in stone.

I felt nearly insulted by his manner. _We? _No, there was no we. How pathetic did he think I was? Did he honestly think that he could just walk in my life and claim to be so great and divine, and expect for me to except him? Maybe I was over exaggerating, but he was far too overconfident and I wanted to take him down a few pegs.

_"WE_ are not back together, I don't even know who you are? Who even are you? What is your name, how old are you, what do you want from life? I don't know you, and you waltz up to me, saying you're my long lost best friend? YOU'RE A CREEP, YOU'RE A STALKER NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled.

He slapped his hand over my mouth and stared at the door with paranoia. I could hear steps nearing the door and Tom stared anxiously at the door as if any minute someone was going to kick down the door and catch him in the girls bathroom.

"Mishka, what's going on in there?" Madame Nicholette questioned and shook the door knob without much avail. "Why is this door locked?!"

Tom quickly looked to me for help, hoping I would send her away but I only stared at him, not bothering with sending Madame Nicholette away. He bent down to my height almost in a begging manner and whispered very slowly and quietly to my face, not neglecting a singly moment of eye contact. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am seventeen years old, 18 in December. What I want most in life doesn't matter right now, the only thing I'm focused on at this moment is you. I want to get to know you again…If you'll let me." He looked to me patiently, waiting for me to give him some indication of my thoughts.

I heard the door knob shake again and I became frantic, I couldn't answer a question like this right now. Madame Nicholette was yelling through the door to get me to open it, and Tom was staring at me waiting for my answer.

I sighed, _what could it hurt?_ "I have Diarrhea, please let me be Madame." I begged.

"Oh dear, you stay put now. I don't want to mop!" She taped to the door and walked away.

Tom laughed lightly, "I feel so nostalgic right now…"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! From here on forth, some things are going to change. Certain facts about things such as the Tri-Wizard Tournament will change, it won't be exactly like the book. I think this way I can keep you all on your toes more. If you are REALLY against me doing this Message or Review and I'll think about not doing it to the extent that I was planning.**


	31. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 6

Mishka's POV

Tom and I were walking down the halls aimlessly, he was guiding the silent tour. "Tom, where are we going?" I asked but he didn't reply. We stopped abruptly near the stair cases, Tom watched two younger girls giggling as they sat on the steps. They were off in their own little world as they looked through a gossip magazine, they probably weren't even aware they were late for class.

"Third years, get to class this instant!" Tom shouted. They looked up instantly, their eyes were large and glassy like small deer stuck in the headlights. They immediatly jumped up and got off at the next platform in fear of getting a detention. I felt like Tom was being too harsh but didn't say anything.

Out of the blue I heard someone whisper my name, when I turned I saw blonde haired little girl with bright blue innocent eyes gawking at me. "Oh my Gosh! Are you Mishka?!" I nodded feeling surprised that I was having a conversation with a painitng.

"OH MY GOSH! WILL YOU SIGN MY PAINTING!" I felt oddly flattered by the request but was pulled off before I could accept her request.

Tom gripped firmly on to my shoulder and was mumbling under my breath, "always getting distracted, I don't have time for this shit."

I heard the painting whine and cry at Tom, "YOU'RE JUST THE SAME TOM! ALWAYS RUINING ALL OF THE FUN. YOU'LL NEVER CHAGNE!"

Tom and I got off on the fifth floor and made sure nobody was wandering the halls during class.

"Tom do I have to follow you while you're patrolling?"

"Yes," he said as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

"I'd prefer to sit down."

"Too bad, we're walking." When I didn't argue back he turned around to see if I was still following him. "Why aren't you demanding we go to the great hall?"

I shrugged, "Because you have a job to do, and I understand that."

His brows furrowed, "But you don't care that I have a job, if you're tired of walking you sit down regardless of location."

"I do?"

I could tell he was grinding his teeth in irritation. He whipped around the opposite direction and grabbed my forearm tightly and dragged me down the stair cases again.

"Tom, please don't grab me," I pulled away from him and got my arm back.

"Did you just say _Please_?" He stopped in shock.

"What?" I asked confused by the question.

His breathing hitched and I could see his fist ball up, "nothing." He barked and began to walk away again, "Don't fall behind." He ordered and I followed him closely.

Tom and I sat in the great hall, we were silent and I could tell that bothered him. I decided to give him a chance, even though my head told me to get as far away from this boy as possible. It was my heart, as cliché as it sounds, my heart told me to take a chance.

"Why aren't you talking?" Tom asked in an irritated tone.

I was taken off guard by the question so I stumbled over my words, "W-well, you did-didn't say anything, so I just stayed quiet."

"Talk," he demanded without initiating a topic to talk about.

"U-uhm, have you thought about entering in the Tri-Wizard tournament?" I looked to the flaming cup that sat silently in the middle of the room with a group of kids standing around it giggling.

"Of course I have, you'd think I would pass up an opportunity like that?" He snapped at me.

"Actually I don't know, would I?" I didn't know who this guy was, yet he pretended like I knew everything about him.

He stared at me awkwardly realizing what he had said was ignorant of him. "Right… I assume you're planning on entering?"

"Actually, no. Why would you assume I would?"

"Because you're always up for the next big thing… or you were."

We sat awkwardly at the table, stuck in our own thoughts of the past. I could tell he missed me, and even though I sat right in front of him he looked lonely.

"MISHKA!?" I heard my name boom across the room. I snapped towards the noise and saw a blonde and black haired boy running towards me. Tom grunted and narrowed his eyes at them as they came gaily skipping to my side.

Both boys latched onto to me in a suffocating hug and I felt Tom stare at us with dark menacing eyes. I tried to push the boys off but they only grabbed harder.

"I missed you so much!" The blonde boy cried,

"I missed you more," the black haired boy argued and the blonde boy glared at him.

"No, I missed her more," The blonde glared.

Tom snapped, "What are you two doing outside of class." Toms badge shined in the light as he said it and I could faintly see the engraved words _prefect_.

"Oh come on, give us a break!" The blonde boy whined.

"We were on our way and then we saw her and HAD to say hi!" The black haired boy tuned in.

"Grey, I know for a fact that you have Herbology right now, get moving or I'll write you up." _Grey_, the name sounded familiar but not bells were ringing.

"Come on Tom, just let me talk to her for a bit!" He begged.

"Why aren't _you_ in class?" The blonde boy's eyes narrowed in retaliation.

"Because Mishka and I don't have class, Danny." _Danny,_ that sounded familiar too.

"You're the same as you were in first year, hogging Mishka all to yourself, keeping her at your side like a blind mans dog." Grey snapped.

"CLASS NOW OR DENTION" Tom snapped fiercely, his tone was so dictating that some kids sitting down quietly around us turned around, eyes bugged out, and grabbed their book and ran off to class. Grey and Sam looked at each other for a moment but decided that retaliation was not the smartest idea right now. Grey patted me on the back and started to walk away.

"We'll see you later, Mishka." Danny said and walked off behind Grey.

"What was that about, Tom?" I asked lightly, not wanting to set him off again.

He gave me a nonchalant shrug, "I'm head boy, it's my duty to make sure they get to class."

I paused, he wasn't completely in the wrong; it _was _hisjob_._ "Who were they?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, but quickly remembered my amnesia. "A pair of buffoons you use to hang out with." He didn't seem happy to talk about this subject so I dropped it.

We sat quietly again and I could tell the Tom was getting irritated. He held his head in his hands and tapped his foot repetitively. "Why can't you be her?!" He snapped and I involuntarily jumped by the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by his question.

He stood up and looked down at me angrily, "Why can't you be Mishka? The Mishka I hated with every fiber of my being, but couldn't be without? Why can't you be that chatty annoying little brat that was only concerned with the pettiest of things? Why can't you be that impulsive little twit that always had a scheme? Why are you all of a sudden this polite, quiet, obedient girl?! I HATE IT!"

"I don't know," I shouted back in defense. "It doesn't sound like you were too fond of the other Mishka anyway, why does it matter?"

"BECAUSE IT DOES!"

"WELL WHAT WOULD MISHKA DO THEN? WHAT WOULD MISHKA SAY RIGHT NOW, TELL ME TOM BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, YOU _DON'T _KNOW! SHE _ALWAYS_ KNEW!"

I looked around and saw the kids stare us, Tom snapped at them and they went back to their work. "Well I don't know any more, and I may not be the _same_ Mishka, but I _am _her!"

He scolded me, pointing his finger at me accusingly. "No, you're not."

"YES I AM!"

"PROOVE IT, PROOVE THAT YOU'RE HER! PROOVE THAT YOU'RE NOT AN IMPOSTER WEARING HER FACE!"

My hands balled up and I grabbed the notebook from the kid sitting at the table behind us. I ripped the pen out of his hand and scribbled my name on the piece of line paper and ripped the section out. I marched over to the Goblet of Fire with the paper in my hand. I could feel everyone's eyes burning one large hole in my back, but I didn't pay attention to them. This was for me, this was so I could be me again, and I wouldn't have to be scared anymore! Tom keeps telling me that I was this fearless perfect girl, I want to be that again! I'm sick of night terrors, I'm sick of paranoia, I sick of everyone asking what happened to me!

I balled up the piece of paper and through it as hard as I could into the goblet. I watched as the fire devoured it and fed the flames making them grow larger to signify the bond that I had just created. When I turned around I felt better, calmer, but a sudden rush of realization washed over me as I realized what I had just done.

I marched up to Tom, feeling adrenaline under my skin, flowing, rushing in my veins. I poked his chest hard with one of my long bony fingers. "I _AM_ MISHKA!"

He smacked my hand away and back handed me straight across the face. His hand hit with such speed and power that the whole room echoed with the same cracking sound over and over again. I stood wavering slightly, shocked that he had just hit me in front of so many witness's, but was even more surprised to see nobody stand up in my defense. Everybody went back to their own business, afraid that they would be next if they stood up for me.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT IS?! PEOPLE DIE, STRONG, HEALTHY, LOGICAL PEOPLE DIE IN THIS COMPETITION! YOU ARE NONE OF THAT, AND YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SURVIVE?! YOU'RE SICK YOU NEED MEDICINE AND REST, YOU CAN'T PARTICIPATE IN SUCH STRENUOUS EXAMS!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT SURIVIVAL!" I rationalized, "THIS IS ABOUT ME BEING ME AGAIN!"

Tom grabbed me fiercely by the hair and pulled me to look directly at him, straight into his eyes. I could hear my hair follicles snap as he tugged it. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT BEING YOU! THIS IS ABOUT LIFE OR DEATH, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU DURING THESE EXAMS! YOU ARE COMPLETELY ALONE WHEN YOU ENTER INTO THAT TOURNAMENT!"

"Maybe that's what I want." I snapped at him. I could tell that my rebuttal surprised him by the way his eyes gor real large, and then his demeanor got real defensive. I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I grabbed my shit off of the table and walked out of the hallway as quick as possible.

_I should have never of listened to my heart, I should have never of given Tom Marvolo Riddle a chance._

I felt my head get real foggy as I walked down the hallway, and I felt blood run out from the inside of my mouth where Tom hit me. Things started to get fuzzy and the ground suddenly started to get really close.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter! Oh, and to clear something up. Earlier ElektraMackenzie reviewed a question, and the answer is no. I am not updating regularly anymore, I'm just going to update when ever I finish a chapter. My quota is at minimum 1 per month so you'll get atleast that if I get slow again. Review or message me any concerns or questions if you have any! **


	32. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 7

Tom's POV

So many witness's, and they were all whispering in the Great Hall. I sat down and buried by face in my hands. Out of nearly a thousand students who put their name in the Goblet of Fire, what were the chances that she would be pickedr? Yet I still feared for the 1% chance that she would be chosen. She was so weak; she wouldn't be able to participate, not without help, not without me!

I watched her walk out of the Great Hall, and even though I didn't chase after her, I wanted to. For images sake I stayed put, I'd rather have people talk about how I slapped a women rather than how I ran after her.

I knew she was gone, she wouldn't come back to me willfully. All of the anger inside of me died out and I felt nothing other than an overwhelming feeling of emptiness, on a normal person this feeling could probably be translated to guilt and regret, but to me it was just sickness. I felt sick enough to throw up, I was even dry heaving as my stomach churned in the nausea.

I stayed in the Great Hall for the rest of the period, and left when I heard the Hogwarts bells chime to signify the turn of the next class. I walked to my Defense against the Dark Arts, alone as I always had. People stared at me accusingly as I walked down the hallways and up the stairs. I was only doors away from my room before I felt someone grab on to my jacket and shove me into a wall.

Grey was holding me against the wall and before I could even register what was happening I felt a hard fist crack against my face leaving me confused and pissed off. Grey's green eyes glared furiously at me, and Danny stood behind him also looking well into a state of anger.

"What is wrong with you," Grey growled at me.

I shoved him off and pulled my wand out. "_Stupefy_!" Grey went flying back into the wall across the hallway and pointed it at Danny threateningly as he was about to pull his out. He stopped mid-action and froze. "I should haul you both off to Dippet right this instant."

Grey pulled himself off of the ground and heaved as he caught his breath. "But you won't because you know you deserve it. You _hit_ Mishka, a defenseless girl!"

I felt an urge to defend myself but I didn't bother, there was no point in explaining the seriousness of her actions to them. "I will warn you only once more. Go to class or I am taking you both to Dippet."

"Because of you she's in the nurse's station! Her mouth won't stop bleeding and she won't wake up!" Grey lunged at me throwing me back at the wall. His hand was around my neck but I could tell he was only trying to scare me as his hand only held loosely around the skin.

"Nurse's station," I questioned. I hit her pretty hard, but it shouldn't have caused bleeding, left alone unconsciousness.

_But she is fragile…_

I shoved Grey off of me, "go to class now." I muttered with a lack of authority. He stared at me confused at my change of tone. I began to walk away and he called for me to come back but I ignored him. My mind was preoccupied pulling up the map of Hogwarts and thinking of the fastest way to the nurse's station. I had to get her out of there before they got their chance to make her worse or God forbid send her off to some crack job of a hospital on the other side of the world.

I hustled out the corridors, up the stairs, through the hallways, past all of the open doors, and straight into the school infirmary. I was relieved to see Mishka was still in Hogwarts.

Her face was placid and hollow and her breathing appeared to be uneven. I walked to the edge of her bed and placed my hand over her forehead and felt her cold sweaty skin. She wasn't doing well, that was obvious. Her cheek was bruised and her blood, the blood that could only belong to her, dribbled out of the corner of her mouth where I had previously hit her. The cheek was bruised and swollen, and my stomach churned at the sight making me dry heave more as I saw it.

I checked the surrounding area and saw no one insight. I took this as an indicator to start my plan, and wrapped the sheet around her carefully and picked her up leaving her head to rest easily against my shoulder. She was very light, frighteningly light for a woman her age, but at the moment I was thankful she was light.

I escaped the room swiftly and pulled the Hogwarts map out of my head again and designed the best possible way to get to the dungeons without alerting anyone's attention.

I took her down to the very spot that she took me to six years ago. The spot where she made me throw away my pride and kiss the very wall I was kissing. I remembered how hard it was for me to take the leap of faith and trust anyone other than myself. Stepping through this wall and opening my eyes to a place more magical than Hogwarts itself was my reward for trusting her. The day I met her she showed me magic, the day I trusted her she showed me knowledge, and whenever she stands by my side I have more power than I know what to do with. Ever since she left me my eyes have been closed, unable to trust what they saw, but now I see what truly is important.

_Power, knowledge, and magic, all things that are attainable through perseverance. And like those three things, perseverance would give me Mishka back. She is the key to the most important things in life._

I past the tables and walked closer to the couch that we sat on as little kids. I lied her down on the velvet couch in front of the fireplace, and with a swish of my wand warmth escaped the burning fires and warmed her freezing body. Her mouth wasn't bleeding anymore, most likely healed by the unicorn blood. It was fortunate that it chose to stop bleeding because there wasn't much that I could do for her, but there also wasn't much a doctor could do either. Her sickness was past that.

I brushed the hair away from her face. Beauty still lurked behind her deathly appearance that was apparent, but she didn't look like Mishka.

_I only wished she would open her eyes to remind me who she was._

I heard the library's knight step down from his podium behind me, "Title?" I turned around to look at it and an idea pinged in my head.

"Keyword, blood illness's."

Mishka's POV

My head was pounding and my jaw ached. My eyes opened gradually, but I had no idea where I was or how I got here. I was lying on a couch with a blanket casted over me and a fireplace warming the room in front of the couch I was lying on. It appeared I was in a library, a very large library, but that's all I could tell through my foggy vision. Déjà vu rang a few bells in my memory but it was a very vague memory that didn't amount to much.

I sat up from the couch carefully and turned to see dozens of tables set across the room. At one of the tables closest to the couch Tom sat quietly paging through an extremely large red book. At that same desk nearly a hundred other books of various sizes and colors sat piled on top each other.

I quickly lied back down on the desk afraid that Tom would or had already seen me. I waited there motionlessly waiting for him to come check on me but minutes past and he hadn't moved. It appeared he was deeply focused on his studies. I took my chance to escaped and silently stood up from the couch to run, but before I could take the first step my head began to spin and my breathing stopped. I dropped to the floor gasping for breath trying desperately to not pass out again. I heard Tom put down his book and scoot his chair out from the table and walk towards me. My heart was pounding through my chest in fear, my face hurt so much and I was deeply afraid that he would find some error in what I did and hit me again.

He knelt down to where I was lying and checked to make sure I hadn't injured myself. I kept my eyes shut tightly and I cringed away from him as he tried to grab me. I could tell my reaction upset him by the way his breathing changed. He went to pick me up and ignored as I tried to push him away. He was gentle which surprised me so much so that I stopped fighting.

Tom rested me back down on the couch and pulled the blanket back over me. "Lie still," he said lightly and he walked away only to return moments later. I opened my eyes and saw him holding a canteen. "Drink this," He shoved it under my lip but I pushed it back.

"No, what is it?" I demanded.

He pushed it back under my lip, "It's only water."

I didn't want to trust him but he tipped it up forcing me to drink it regardless. It didn't taste like any kind of potion, just simple water. I started to drink it and realized how thirsty I really was. I took the canteen from him and finished the whole thing.. I gave it back to him once every drop was gone and lied back down on the couch feeling slightly relaxed.

"How's your face feel?" He sat down, leaning his back against the couch and watching the fire move.

"Sore," I mumbled. He didn't say sorry, but I wasn't expecting him to.

"I'm going to keep you down here for the rest of the day. Tomorrow if you're feeling better you can decide whether you want to go back to class." I didn't like how he was taking control of me, but I didn't argue. I have felt his furry before, and I didn't want to feel it twice in one day.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me."

His voice came out of nowhere, and the words didn't seem to fit his mouth. There was no way Tom Riddle was talking nicely to me."I don't _want_ to be afraid of you."

"Then don't be." He answered simply, as if fear would leave my mind at the reassurance.

"Then don't _make_ me."

"I try not to," He said and I could tell he was telling the truth. He tried daily to make everyone afraid of him, but I felt like he really wanted me to be the one person in his life that didn't follow him out of fear. Instead he wanted me to be there for him out of necessity or maybe even friendship; though I couldn't see Tom _wanting_ a friend.

"You hit me," I accused him.

He turned around and glared at me. "You're trying to kill yourself," He accused back.

"You asked me to prove I was Mishka,"

"That doesn't mean you… Ok, I see your point." He looked down seeing his error. "Maybe… I suppose my request was a bit vague."

"Slightly," I mocked.

He was silent, still looking down at the floor like an ashamed child, "I believe you now."

"You better." I threatened him light heartedly.

He took a minute to reflect on the situation, and with careful consideration he came to a conclusion that both him and I could agree on. "Hi, my name's Tom Riddle." He turned around and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Mishka Gryffindor."

I shook his hand.


	33. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 8

Tom's POV

There was an assembly at school; it was time to pick the Tri-Wizard Champions. Beside me Mishka sat uneasily, she was gripping her knees tightly and fidgeting around on the hard wooden bench. She had confided in me earlier that she regretted her decision in putting her name in the goblet. I predicted that much.

This goblet wouldn't only confirm that Mishka was safe, but that I would be champion. I wanted to see that Mishka would be able to watch me from the stands, and that I could prove to every witch and wizard that I was the supreme.

"Tom, what do I do if I'm picked?" Mishka interrupted my thoughts.

"You won't be."

"How can you be so sure?" She doubted.

"Trust me, you won't be picked." She looked at me curiously, wondering silently if I had done something. Had I hexed the cup, did I bribe someone, what could I have done to prevent her from being picked. And she would wonder that all night no doubt.

I was powerless over the decision in truth, I couldn't do much in this situation. Strangely though, there was a look of reassurance that moved over her, and that made me feel as though I could do anything. I could cause reassurance, and that gave me the illusion that I had all the power in the world.

In her eyes I could do anything, and she could come to me for anything. That is exactly what I wanted her to think. I took advantage of her amnesia; I was making a new man of myself in her eyes. Old Mishka knew the extent of my power and knowledge, but thankfully new Mishka was clueless to how average I was. The only thing extraordinary about me was my will to do better than everyone else, but in her eyes I was remarkable and special; the things I could do were amazing in every way. Even if nobody else thought that way about me, it didn't matter. Her eyes saw the truth, and her eyes were on me; that was the most powerful feeling in the world.

"We are brought together today to pick the champions!" Mishka grew weary by the statement and turned to me for reassurance. I nodded to her, reminding her she'll be fine.

Dippet walked out in the middle of the room and made eyes with every student in it. All schools were collided and meshed into seats, and teachers watched from the side lines as everyone uneasily watched the blue flames burn from the cup of names.

"From Drumstrang-"A piece of paper went flying out of the cup and into Dippets hand. "Bernard Walldorf." A boy stood up from the seats and walked towards Dippet. He strode across the stone floor in a masculine manner with his chest popped out. No one from Durmstrang cheered for him, but they didn't hesitate to stare at him with envy and silent rage. He was the picture of male perfection, by every ripple of muscle that bulked through his red uniform, and every black hair that suavely curled back. He was an athlete obviously, but most likely not the scholar.

Bernard took the paper from Dippets hand and walked out of the room into one of the side doors

"From Hogwarts," my attention immediately centered on Dippet once more and I watched as the singed paper came fly out of the cup and towards Dippet. It fluttered in the air and Dippet appeared to be moving in slow motion as he caught it. My heart was calmly pumping in my chest. I waited for my name I knew if there was any justice my name would be called.

Mishka examined me, watching me as I waited for the name that appeared to never be called.

Dippet caught the paper and peered at the lettering, "Myrtle Annthompson." My heart stopped in shock; a mud-blooded twit was chosen above me, this had to be a mistake?

Myrtle stood up uneasily, she appeared to be shaken by the results. A couple of girls pushed her forward and laughed as she nearly toppled over on to the ground. She grabbed the paper from Dippet with a shaky unsteady hand. Dippet seemed bemused by the fate that Myrtle had been handed. She obviously wouldn't last a second in this challenge, and unfortunately that meant Hogwarts would lose the Tri-Wizard cup again this year.

"From Beauxbatons," and suddenly everything froze again. For a moment I had forgotten that this was going to happen. Myrtle was the farthest thing from my mind and my world centered on the results, Mishka's fate was in Dippets wrinkled old had, and he held that fate as if it were the most casual thing.

Mishka looked at peace, free from all worry, but I wondered what name was truly in Dippets hand right now. I didn't doubt for one second that with her luck her name would be written on that paper. I just hoped that wasn't the case.

Dippet looked at the name and announced to every boy and girl in the room that the beauxbatons champion was _not_ Mishka, "Amy Framlure." Mishka breathed out dramatically, alerting me to the fact that she hadn't been breathing the entire time. She breathed in to catch her breath and looked at me with a thankful look.

Amy bounced up from her seat and smoothed down her silky blue dress that clung to every slim curve and bump that elegantly shaped from her body. She was a beauty by any man's standards with her blonde thick hair and big blue eyes. But by her care free expression that she gave as she took the paper from Dippets hand made me think that she was in all honesty an idiot. She glided to the door that her fellow champions had exited earlier and disappeared from sight, reluctantly for some boys.

"That's it, these are our three champions. Now go back to your studies." Dippet announced irritated at everyone inattentive side chatter. He walked back to face the champions, leaving the room for everyone to occupy and gossip.

"Well I'm glad that's over," I said with a fake tone of boredom. Part of my mind was scheming on how to get rid of the mud-blooded cow, while the other was looking at Mishka quietly as she relaxed back and breathed in the serenity.

Even though she appeared to be on death doorstep, her eyes sparkled with a renewed liveliness. The green emeralds glistened in the reflection of the light. Her hair as fragile and as thin as it was still remarked her innocence, and it's looseness gave an unrestricted touch to her appearance. It was strange how only a small aspect of someone's physical form could prove that same persons attributes. Every boy in the school talked about that loose and unrestricted'ness that Mishka had. Somehow more than half of the boy population in Hogwarts thought they were good enough to even imagine touching her. It was that fragility that encased Mishka's soul that brought that false sense of hope. If she can't fight, she can't say no, right? I'd torture anyone who tried.

The way men in the building looked at her made me sick, they showed no bounds when it came to the gossip they fictionalized. All of them prowled around talking about how they had or were going to take that whiteness out of her hair; take everything that made her untouchable, and defile it.

I don't know what it was, but sometimes I even caught myself thinking like them, and as wrong as I knew it was, sometimes I didn't stop myself from imagining. I had heard that girls had this effect on men, the vixens that they were. But _no_ _girl_ could _ever_ entice these thoughts in me.

_Power, knowledge, magic, and __**passion**_. Yet another object Mishka brought into my life, although this fourth object was more incarcerating. The passion was my prison, but inside that prison I had more power than anywhere else in the world.


	34. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 9

Mishka's POV

Classes were over and Tom and I were retiring in the Gryffindor library. We had been doing this every night for the last week now. Time was flying by so quickly, the day after tomorrow was actually already the first tournament and I was ecstatic that I wasn't involved in it. Prior Mishka would be depressed that she wasn't picked, but I would rather keep my limb than a stupid trophy.

"Tom how did you get that ring?" Tom had a very handsome ring on his middle finger, and in most instances I wouldn't find a person wearing a ring curious, but Tom wasn't one to wear jewelry.

Tom kept his eyes glued to his book, "I found it." He retracted his right hand with the ring and balled up his fist in his lap. His left hand held the book up as he continued looking at the page, but I had a feeling he wasn't really reading it any more.

"Where'd you find it?" I asked. I reached out for his hand but paused when he snapped his book shut in frustration.

"What does it matter _WHERE_ I got it?" His tone was aggravated and abrupt, and slightly frightening. My face dropped as quickly as his mood had changed, I hated it when he acted like this. He saw the sad expression on my face and I could tell he regretted snapping at me.

"What's your problem, Tom?" I asked as softly as possible, trying my best to better his mood.

He opened his book back up, "nothing," and he started to read again.

"You know, I know you're not really reading anymore." I stared at the page number of his book.

"And how would you know that?" He glanced at me from the side and watched me as I stared.

"You're on the wrong page…"

He grimaced and turned back to the book and gave the page a long vacant look. There was definitely something wrong with him right now, and I didn't like how he was acting. "You can talk to me if there's something wrong, Tom." He didn't budge; he continued to stare at the book vacantly as if I didn't know what he was really doing. This was one of Tom's little tricks, he'd bring out a book and stare at it- occasionally change the page- but not often enough for it to be believable. He only did this when his mind was full of stuff, homework sometimes- not often though. Mainly he did this when he had a plot formulating. I just wished he'd share his plans with me.

I poked him in the thigh but he didn't move. I continued to poke him in the thigh but he refused to look up. "Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom-" I repeated over and over.

"GOD DAMN IT WHAT?!" He smacked the book down on the couch and stared at me maliciously.

"Whatcha' think'in 'bout?" I smiled and giggled like a little girl.

"Killing you," He muttered lowly, and I could tell that was an honest answer by the way he grinded his teeth.

"And how would you go about doing that?"

_Hell, it's a conversation starter, might as well give it a try._

"A botched lobotomy that would leave you bleeding to death." He smiled as he thought about the act of torture.

"That's pretty horrible, Tom." I said in an unaffected tone. I was use to him talking like this, it just usually wasn't about me.

"Don't annoy me than," he warned.

"Like this?" I poked him in the rib cage and retracted back quickly before he could grab my wrist. We stared at each other in a standoff and I could tell he was cooking some scheme up in his head.

"Do it again," He smiled and dared me.

"No," I laughed lightly and moved to the opposite corner of the couch. He followed me and sat as close as ever next to me.

"Do it," he whispered.

I couldn't help but smile at how competitive he was getting. I knew the second I poked him he was going to grab my hand. My competitive side would not allow that to happen, I _had_ to win this little play fight.

Like a Cobra I quickly struck my hand out and jabbed him in the rib cage and bolted up from the couch before he even had a chance to realize that I had poked him. His face became distorted with rage and adrenaline, humiliated that I was getting away; and growing way more competitive than one should be for a play fight.

I ran for the stair cases at the far end of the library with him chasing right behind me. I past the book cases so fast that the colors of the covers swirled together into one giant wall. I was desperate to get to reach the end and climb up the stairs to my escape, but Tom was coming up behind me quickly. "Come back here!" He yelled at me furiously, far more furious than he should be for a play fight. My immediate reaction was to turn around and see what was the matter, because he did not sound like he was playing- at all. That two second hesitation was enough time for him to catch up to me and slam me into the book shelf with one of my arms pinned behind my back. His hand went immediately to my throat and he squeezed tightly on to my wind pipe. I tried to push him away with my free hand but he seized it with his other arm. I heard a voice inside my head, a very familiar voice at that; it whispered in its dark tone. _**Avada Kedavra**_

"Don't mess with me. I'm stronger than you, and I will kill you." He hissed at me. His eyes were black- darker than coal and I could tell that right down to the bottom of his soul he meant that.

"T-Tom, St-top," I cried out as his hand crushed my wind pipe.

That little speck of humanity inside of Tom woke up to find its other half squeezing the life out of me. He let go of me immediately, and the weight that he was once holding up in his arm came crashing down on my shaky legs. My back slid down the book shelf and hit the floor. Tom was at my side at once combing the hair out of my purple face, and checking the damage.

I could see he was at war in his mind, trying to say something of meaning but nothing could come to mind except, "why did you make me do these things…?" I looked up at him vacantly, like he was just a voice in the wind. "Mishka," he asked trying to get me to answer him. He pushed my hair away from my neck and stared straight at the monster that he created. Guilt pushed the black tint out of his eyes and warmed up, but his sense of sight eclipsed in what looked like shame. "Mishka…?" He whispered.

I felt empty, literally. Like everything inside of me was losing oxygen and starting to shut down. "…Tom… you're killing me." I stated as a fact.

He pinched my chin and turned my face to look at him. I looked at him for a moment and saw how torn up he was, but I knew it was an act. I didn't want to waste anymore of my energy on watching his boring play that he put on. My eyes were drier than sand, and my head pounded harder than a two year old on a drum set. I stayed with him, hoping he would get better- and it appeared that my body would leave him before I would get the courage too.

There wasn't much energy in my body, but by a divine miracle I found enough to unsteadily get to my feet. Tom moved to help me but I pushed him away, not wanting his help anymore. I walked away from him and headed to the exit of the library, but as Tom caught a hint of where I was heading he jumped ahead of me and held me by my shoulders to keep me in position.

"It happens, Mishka, you know I can't control myself sometimes. You just test me and test me- what did you think was going to happen?"

I just couldn't hold it in any more, my voice box began to cramp up as I tried to communicate how angry and hurt I was but it just wasn't happening. My emotions were so strong and overwhelming and my throat was in so much pain that communication was not working.

Tom looked at me with pity, and that set me over the edge. I could feel the bruises on my neck become tender as I said, "I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO TALK TO ME!" He raised an eye brow as my voice screeched and broke in and out of tune as if I were a broken mockingbird. "BUT YOU WOULDN'T TALK TO ME- I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" He was frozen in his spot. I could tell he didn't know what to do with me. He had broken his favorite toy, and now that it glitched and malfunctioned, there was nothing he could do but watch it self destruct. "IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU HIT ME, I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF FROM YOU! I DON'T KNOW MAGIC AND I'M NOT PHYSICALY ABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF!" He just stared at me, as if he too were broken. I had broken Tom Riddle, and as most kids would be damn proud of their selves for this feat- I was left guilty.

It took a minute for me to calm down and let guilt over take me, and in that time it appeared Tom had reset and rebooted.

He sighed loudly as if he suddenly felt the answer to this mess sweep across his mind. "It was my grandfathers…" He muttered under his breath in a reluctant tone.

"What?"

"The ring," I looked down at the ring that had started this mess and started to understand why he didn't want to talk about it. Bringing up something as sensitive as this would take a lot of strength for Tom, and answering all of my following questions would just bother him more. I decided against asking how and where he found it, it wasn't worth the anxiety both him and I would face. "Sit down, I'll go get you a scarf." Tom walked away without a reply, and I walked to the couch like a broken down old horse that had just had enough.

I was half way asleep by the time Tom had gotten back; his trip had taken at least an hour. He sat down next to me on the couch and handed me the green and silver scarf. "Where'd you get this?" I asked still groggy from the wait.

"I bought it from the school store?"

"Bought?" I repeated. Tom Riddle actually went out of the way to buy me something; of course Tom Riddle had also strangled me and needed to make sure nobody saw the marks he had made, but still- it was sweet. I wrapped the scarf around my scarf and pretended that I wasn't forgiving him already.

I wanted to stay angry at him and hold onto every shred of decency that I could, but he just had a talent for working his self under my skin and making me feel things I shouldn't. He had tried to kill me, the evidence was covered just under this scarf, but I still couldn't stay mad at him when he tried so hard to make things better.

"I'm probably going to stay down tonight. Are you joining me?" Tom asked with a hint of hope in his tone.

My immediate answer was going to be yes before I derailed the word from coming out my mouth, "No, I should sleep with the rest of my school. Ms. Nicholette will be checking to make sure I'm in." Which was in truth a complete lie; I just didn't want Tom to think he was in the clear just yet. He needed to suffer and learn from this.

Tom watched me silently for a few moments; he reviewed the evidence in his mind and concluded, "You're lying."

Alright I wasn't the best liar, I knew that. I was just hoping this once I could get away with it. "I don't want to be by you."

"I apologized, what more do you want?!" His fist twitched and his voice shook from the immediate change in vocal tone. Even his body couldn't predict his mood swings.

I watched his fist in silence as he drew it back in reconciliation, "I'm trying."-He emphasized-"I'll never do it again, but I can't control myself with you push and push. I will not apologize for what you cause on your own conscious.

"I'M DONE!" I got up and stomped away from the couch. There was no way I was just going to sit there and listen to him conjure up these scapegoats and excuses.

_How dare he say this is my fault!_

I had almost reached the exit before I felt Tom gently wrap his hand around my wrist and tugged me back towards him. "WHAT?!" I snapped my head around to glare at him, but his depressed expression made me immediately drop my guard. I almost asked if he was ok because of how pained he looked.

He signaled for me to wait one second, and he fidgeted with the ring on his finger. It slipped off his finger with ease and he gave it one last look, "if you lose this I will _murder_ you." He said with a stern and reluctant look on his face. I could tell that this ring meant a lot to Tom, and as he took the moment to think about losing it, it almost looked as if he too were lost. But as he slipped the ring onto my thumb, the only finger that would fit such a large ring, he re-found himself.

His eyes were devoted on me, and his voice ever so deeply spoke and not a word escaped my ears "I'd like you to wear this."

"Why?" I asked not understanding how this would benefit him.

Time stood still as the words ever so slowly dribbled out of his mouth like a drugged handicap, "I know…it'll be safe with you…_please…_don't leave me."

The word that he ever so sweetly emphasized cooed my anger and after all was said and done, I forgot why I was even leaving. "…Ok."

He noticed that I was wavering unevenly on my feet, a side effect from his earlier misadventure. I didn't have the energy to move anymore, and even if Tom hadn't chased me to the door- I was sure I wouldn't have made it out.

Tom's arms slithered under my shoulders and pulled me into one of the most unfriendly and uncomfortable hugs that I had ever been given. "I'm glad you _chose _to stay_._" He squeezed hard around my waist as if it were a warning and reminder to me of what he was capable of.

* * *

**A/N: Grrr. I really wanted this chapter to come out on V-Day, but my internet wouldn't work! Well happy belated Valentines day, guys! Love you all!**


	35. The Prefect and the Convict Ark 10

Mishka's POV

I tried my best to attend my classes, but lately just staying awake was a battle I often did not win. I spent about fifteen hours of the day sleeping, sometimes in the library, other times in a classroom, and if Tom could help it, next to him. He wasn't able to spend every night down in the library because of his prefect obligations, but I slept there always. I never saw my friends, or my mistress, or anyone outside of class. Tom was always waiting for me outside of every class, he dragged me with him every free period, and more times than not I'd wake to him silently watching me in the morning. I didn't know if it was out of guilt that he guarded me, or... something else.

My head was spinning, I couldn't do it another second. I rose from my seat as a corpse would from its grave and shuffled out of the classroom slowly and quietly. Nobody stopped me or asked why, prefects and teachers of all houses nodded to me in the hallway with pity. They could see my gravestone dragging behind me, getting closer with every trip and fall. I needed sanctuary- or a bathroom that I hoped would materialize soon.

I was in luck. It was a bathroom that I knew hardly anyone used- perfect in my eyes. I moved through the door and lied down next to the sinks, huddled up and in a ball, wanting it all to be over.

Tom's POV

That mud blood will not compete, even if I have to kill her.  
Myrtle, that sordid waste of space was still in the Tournament. To make it worse, that same competition started tomorrow and there was no hope for me to be admitted as Hogwarts champion after that. I would kill her before she took my glory away, but how would I get away with it?

I left potions and I was quickly on my way to Mishka's last class to walk her to the library for the night. I took it upon myself to take care of her, make sure she rested and ate. She was so weak now, and she slept more than she stayed awake. I didn't want her classes to weaken her so I had her skip them if need be.  
She was on a dramatic decline as of late, and I did my best to slow it down. It was about to come to the point where I would need to carry and force-feed her, but I would do whatever it took to keep her alive. In all honesty she needed a doctor, but I wasn't about to let her out of my sight for long- so a hospital was out of the question.

I neared her classroom but noticed she wasn't outside waiting for me as usual. My anxiety over took me and I quickly sprinted to the doorway and saw she wasn't inside either. Professor Binns was skulking about in his classroom, passing through objects for fun.

"Sir, where did Mishka go?" I inquired.  
"She left mid-session," He continued about the room, running through objects and dancing upon the air.  
"You just let her leave?" I could hear my brain cells pop as I held in my rage.  
"She looked ill," he shrugged.  
"She always looks ill," I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation at his idiocy.  
"Probably shouldn't be in class then." He shot back, dismissing me.  
I had enough of his blatantly unhelpful attitude. I'd have to seek her out before someone whisked her off to the infirmary. I hoped Mishka would have at least sought me out before just wandering the corridors. She's not strong enough to be running about.  
I looked down each hallway and checked every corner she could have fallen asleep in and every classroom she could have used as a bedroom. Finally, I came upon a bathroom, and I sensed immediately that Mishka was close behind. I opened the girl's lavatory door without hesitation and saw her sleeping peacefully under the sink on the dirty tiled floor. She was pale and the shadows under her eyes were even darker by comparison. I didn't bother waking her up, knowing it would be in vain.  
Carefully I moved her into my arms, minding her delicate neck that hurt just to look at.  
I'm glad she keeps that scarf on.  
As I slowly rose her up from the ground and huddled her into my chest I saw something quickly go past my eye that I immediately recognized. It was a symbol of a snake- but where did I just see it? I searched the sink and found it just beyond the faucet.  
I looked down at Mishka and back over to the faucet.  
… I'll only be a couple of minutes, she'll be fine.

_Basilisk's POV_

_Asleep- living off the prey that wandered into my tomb- asleep, until I heard the footsteps of a man. My eyes flickered open in the dark dank tunnel that I wallowed in, and I slowly followed the wet floor to the sound of tapping on the ground. His lungs were constricting and pushing out air, and I felt my muscles tense in anticipation. It had been so long since my last meal.  
I slithered out of my catacomb and down the stone floor. My labyrinth was made of tunnels that scaled throughout the Hogwarts School, but for so long I had been caged in this tiny section of the academy. My previous master had locked me in here, left me as a ticking time bomb- I was told to wait for the heir.  
The tunnel ended and I revealed myself in the tall arena, and I saw the most delicious meal I had seen in centuries. He stood facing away from me, looking at the statue that decorated one wall of the large room. I hissed and my tongue lapped in the air awaiting the taste of fresh meat, and the man turned around and looked at me without fear.  
"So this was Salazar Slytherin's monster?" He smiled, and I hesitated as I heard my old masters name. He could speak my language, a talent that next to my master- nobody had.  
The man walked closer to me and I hissed at his calmness. He smelt of dust and old antiques, I sense a distinguished property about him that was different from other persons.  
"I am the heir of Slytherin, your new master, and you will obey me." He ordered. I understood how he had found me- and I understood what my next move was to be.  
"Destroy the mudblood who goes by the name of Myrtle, destroy her and you may have free range of the school. Once you destroy her, you may kill any mudblood that you please."  
I bared my teeth into what would appear to be the most gruesome of smiles. I didn't wait to be sent off, and I turned and struck quickly through the tunnels. I was free now; I could enter the school and feast on my favorite prey- humans.  
Listening bellow I could hear conversations from younger, smaller people. They chatted away and clinked their utensil. It was annoying.  
"Grey, you know what we have to do right?"  
"Yes." The other human replied.  
After a minute or so of waiting, I deduced that Myrtle was not in this room. I left and climbed the vertical pipeline to hear yet another distinguished voice.  
"Dumbledore, what are we going to do about Mishka?" A female voice asked.  
"I'm not sure, there's no way around Tom…"  
Yet again Myrtle was not anywhere near this room. I scattered around the school catching tidbits of conversation, but never indicating a Myrtle.  
"I just wished she would die- why won't she die faster…" I knew this room to be the headmaster's room, but obviously, there was no female presence so I moved on down lower- back to the first floor.  
"She is just so sensitive- Ugh, whatever. Myrtle is such a spaz!" I heard a female voice groan and whine. The name made me hesitate to move on, and I waited for further instruction.  
"Yeah, Myrtle is a spaz!" Another girl cried. I could hear others swarming the first with groans and fake cries.  
"She locked herself in the bathroom, what a cry baby. And I know Dippet is going to make me say sorry- just EW!"  
BATHROOM!  
I drove myself down the tunnels quickly and relentlessly- smelling for water. Under my body, I could feel slime grease my body as I made way over a bathroom. Wails and moans came from below me and I knew this was it- I would finally have my long-awaited meal. I dropped my body through the vent door, hissing and wiggling my tail. I couldn't sit still as I waited for the human girl to leave the bathroom stall that she barricaded herself in. I hissed louder and louder, unable to keep myself still. Looking around the bathroom, I saw the stone sinks and walls, the large open windows, and a completely comatose girl lying on the ground. I held myself back from striking her, for I could smell flowers and grass yet that same dusty- old antique smell was strong on her. She was property of my master, so I let her be.  
"Who's there?" I heard a feminine voice come from the stall. "If you're here to apologize- I DO NOT ACCEPT!" The small human girl walked out of the stall and looked straight into my eyes- and immediately she fell to the ground, dead and rigid. I struck her body- nearly seizing it in my mouth but a crack from the bathroom door halted me. I looked up and saw a blonde smiling girl skipping into the room as happily as could be. She looked up curious to see if anyone was in the room and fell over dead immediately. The door swung close behind her and I could hear her friend outside the door giggling. "Amy hurry up, we're due for class in 5 minutes." I could smell the pure blood in her, and I knew that I had done something that would be displeasing to my master._

* * *

**A/N: Let's all give a round of applause to my wonderful Beta Omenprophecy! I can finally go back and re-read my chapters without going (Comma-misspelled word- where's the damn period?!) :P Anyways, we can now all look forward to better grammatically correct chapters! Hope you enjoyed the chapter folks! **


	36. Tri-Wizard Tournament Prelude

Dumbledore's POV

"Have you heard, Dumbledore?" Professor Binns whispered in my ear as we gathered with the students into the Great Hall.

"Yes, it's tragic." I solemnly replied.

"Their ghosts are wondering about it. Myrtle hasn't left the bathroom since she crossed over."

Professor Binns and I stood next to Dippet as the rest of the students gathered in and took their seats. Tom walked the Slytherin boys in and sat down at his table. He had a smile on his face, but I disregarded it as blissful ignorance. The boy didn't know. He looked around the room, sitting up high on his seat to peer at all of the heads. I began to take a head count myself, revealing that Mishka wasn't in here- although neither was Danny or Grey. Tom appeared to come to the same conclusion and his fists tightened in his lap.

All of the school took their seats and looked up at Dippet as he cleared his throat to speak. Tom frowned deeply as he was forced to give up his search. I began to worry slightly for the girl. It's bad enough that Tom was holding her hostage 24/7, but it's even worse for her to be missing. At least we all knew where she was before.

"As gossip may have informed you all, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have both lost their champions Pre-tournament." Dippet sniffed. "This _tragedy _is under investigation as we speak. If you see Aurors in the hallway, do not speak to them or distract them from their task. Anyone under suspicion will be taken under Auror supervision until the culprit of this _horrendous _crime is prosecuted."

Dippet's sadistically sarcastic tone was sickeningly blunt. He was never in favor of Myrtle, and her being our champion only worsened his distaste. "Regarding the tournament, since no trials have taken place, we will have to pick two new champions for the schools who have lost their champion. So without further ado- Hogwarts' new champion is…"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Tom was beginning to grow anxious. His fists balled up as he eyed the flames that grew larger and more powerful. They spit out a piece of paper that spun in the air and floated down into Dippet's hand. He looked at the paper as if it were an idol. Dippet looked at the name and took in a breath to announce the champion; Tom held his.

"DANNY HOUSE!"

The disappointment on Tom's face turned swiftly into blood- curdling, brow-raising passionate anger. I myself was pleased at the distance I had from him- and pitied the Slytherin boys who surrounded him. He was truly frightening at that moment. One day that boy would have to learn to tame himself, otherwise he was going to end up in trouble.

"And from Beauxbatons-"

Tom looked up, all anger had subsided and now only what appeared to be fear spread across his face. Mishka was the only person who could calm him- keep him humane. In a way, it was good she was with him, even though it was bad for her health.

The Goblet erupted furiously and the flames rose up and scorched everything in close proximity. Dippet stepped back to keep himself from being burned by the rippling flames. The paper was born from the chaos and fell down from its height. Dippet caught it in mid-air and looked down at the name. "Mishka Gryffindor," he said lamely.

I had lived a long life, seen many things and been in many predicaments- but never in all my years have I seen a man throw such a tantrum as Tom began to.

"BULL SHIT!"

He slammed his fist down on the table and stood up above all the students. A few of the Slytherin boys slouched their heads down (most likely a habit they developed from dealing with Tom's anger.) He marched over to Dippet who seemed shocked by the temper Tom was having and ripped the paper out of Dippet's hand. Dippet stepped back knowing not to try to scold him at this time. Tom read the name to himself, then crumpled it up and threw it down on the ground. His foot crashed on it in an effort to demolish what had already been done.

"SHE IS NOT A CHAMPION!"

Dippet only looked at him with his jaw slightly a gape. "The Goblet has chosen her, what is done is done-"

"SHE'LL DIE!"

Tom pointed at Dippet in a threatening manner, "Don't even think about it old man. You don't even deserve to think about her- nobody does!"

Tom's tantrum was going too far. He was only embarrassing himself at this point.

"Tom-" I intervened. His eyes blazed into me and my blood ran cold. He stared at me with such ferocity I nearly felt the urge to look away.

"Don't."

It was short but it got the point across. Tom retreated out of the room as all eyes watched him with curiosity. I didn't follow him- trusting my instinct to stay away from danger. Tom threw open the tall doors and raced around the corner and out of everybody's sight.

Immediately the room broke out into speculative chatter and Dippet looked at me blankly. "What just happened?"

I blinked and looked absently at the door, "Tom lost."

Tom's POV

I was running quickly through the halls. _I have to find her- I have to hide her. If anybody get's in my way I'll kill them. Danny and Grey are dead, I'm going to bury them right next to that mudblood. AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! I'm going to kill that fucking snake- I'll make belts out of its skin and hang every low life in this school by them. How __**dare**__ Dippet even __**think**__ about her- he has no right! NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO THINK ABOUT HER!_

I gradually began to run slower until I stopped completely. I was in front of the moving stair cases. I looked up, seeing all of the diverging paths that I could take, but there was no sure way of knowing which way led to Mishka. My fingers clasped around my cloak and dug into my rib cage. I bent over and howled as I felt my heart beating through my chest. I felt like I was having a heart attack, my world moved fast around me and I was falling behind. This bond, this connection that once held me to Mishka wasn't working. I could once close my eyes and see through hers, know where she was without asking, and no every thought she was thinking as she was thinking them.

_So much has happened _I turned and rested my head against the stone wall. I felt the cold temperature press through my forehead and the smooth textures brace my skin. My mind was racing, I felt my head grow light and memories flood my eyes. Things that have happened that I could never recall before were suddenly playing before me. But I couldn't understand why- it was as if my mind was trying to explain what was happening to me.

I was outside, and I was short- my feet were treading a gravel path… and Mishka was next to me… _this…it can't be?_

_"You act arrogant and brave to cover up the fact that you're hollow on the inside. Do you think I haven't noticed? Suddenly you lose your only friend and family member and you start to act out and try to get everyone's attention. You're depressed, and I can help you."_

_"At the cost of my dignity! You dropped me, you made it clear that I was no longer of any use to you, and that you didn't want me in your life anymore. If I let you back I'm letting you use me! And who knows, you left me once you could do it again!"_

_"I won't."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because, there's no escaping you! There is something about you that I need; just something you have within in your stupid green eyes that keep me coming back- that makes me need more than just your popularity." He looked away briefly in shame, and then looked back at me. He looked at me almost as if he were worried about something. "You feel it too, don't you?"_

_I paused and felt the connection that was buried deep in my chest. It was there, and was tightly gripping onto my organs; squeezing them, straining them. "…yeah."_

_"This feeling makes me calm, and gives this…invincible feeling. Before Hogwarts, before Dumbledore, I felt like there was no breaking this bond; I didn't __want_ _to break it. But then, when I saw the school and the opportunity, I thought I didn't need you. I was overconfident and believed that it wasn't you who made me calm and strong but just magic itself. But when I walked away from our connection, I felt angry and disordered. There is something about you that makes me feel powerful. I searched every book in the library and I can't find one syndrome that fits. You're like a disease, an incurable, malignant, cancer!"_

It all was clear now, what had happened to us.

I stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, young and naïve. This memory was long forgotten in my self conscious. _"There are two kinds of magic, Tom. Light and dark; good and evil. Intentional and unintentional. Intentional magic is easily manipulated, and so can be good or bad, depending on the reason of creation. While unintentional magic, as it so happens, is mainly pure since it is done without spite. I believe you and Ms. Gryffindor, while spending so much time with each other inside the orphanage, found yourselves manufacturing a form of unintentional magic, something that connects your souls so that you know each others thoughts and feel each others pain."_

_"And what magic is this, Sir?"_

_"I don't think at your current age and maturity that you would understand the name. Just know, this connection is something that most cannot create these days, it's become rare, especially at your age. If this connection is allowed to grow strong, immortality and prosperity will grow from it's roots."_

I love her, that's what he was talking about. I want to hold her and never let go, but at the same time I'd like to ring her neck until her lips turned purple. I want kiss her- hit her- feel her- hurt her, I'd kill every man in the world before I let one touch her. She's the only thing in the world that keeps me sane, but she is the reason for most of my insanity. Without her- I don't know what would happen.

This trauma through, all of the pain of Azkaban and the loss of everything she ever loved. Her disease has poisoned her mind, and she lost the will to preserve it. I opened my eyes, almost as if it were the first time, and looked up. _How could you forget that you love me? How could you, Mishka!_ I didn't want to believe it was all over, that I had lost her for good. There can be no way that she could just forget that we had a future together. _I did nothing to deserve this spite! I did everything for you! This numbness- it's only from not seeing her in so long. She still loves me, if I concentrate hard enough I'll find her!_

I focused all of my energy into one singular goal, finding her. I tried to tie a knot in our connection, trying to bring myself to look through her eyes again- but I felt like I was only confusing myself further. My mind raced through images but only one stuck out. Mishka was lying down on a cot looking up at the ceiling. She looked so young… but I chased after the image regardless. I ran up the stairs, tirelessly pushing my legs to climb higher and higher. I was growing out of breath by the time I stopped. I was on a plat form with a portrait of a pudgy woman sang a ballad of intolerable screeches that made all of the other paintings flee. I pulled my wand out and stared at her as she stood in my way.

She stopped for a moment and eyed my cloak- particularly the green emblem of the snake. "What are you doing here, Slytherin?"

"Let me through." I warned.

"Gryffindors only, and you need a password." I had had enough of her yapping. I flicked my wand at her causing her portrait to tear and singe. She screamed out and fled from the doorway, causing the painting to unlock from the wall and open. I stepped into the red and gold common room. I peeked around remembering the concert that once occupied the room and the staircase that held Mishka and me captive. Calmer than I had been all day I walked up the stairs solemnly and nostalgically. I listened to my footsteps pat down on the steps making the drumming noise that caused panic in me years ago. The music began to play- and then cut off abruptly. I heard a stampede come from the down stairs and yelling echo the room.

Mishka's voice cried out, "Tom?!" and I opened my eyes to reveal I was once again in the Gryffindor girls corridor. I looked around for Mishka- only to realize that there wasn't a single person in the room. I looked everywhere, not wanting to acknowledge that my instinct took me to the wrong place. I tore apart the beds, dumped out chests, and looked outside the window before I finally came to realize that my heart was only taunting me now. Only the ghost of Mishka was here, whispering in my ear.

_"You were everything to me."_

"… No… I still am! I DIDN'T LOOSE YOU," I bellowed but as I looked around Mishka was gone, her ghost had vanished. I was alone, not only in this room but as a person. "_I couldn't have lost you…_" But as I dug deep, I realized- and this time I understood, Mishka no longer loved me, I was alone.

…_I can't find her- I can't protect her-I can only love a ghost. _I lifted my wand out of my pocket and carefully aimed it at her bed.

"Incendio."

_I'll take everything away from her until there's nothing left for her but myself. She'll have no choice but to love me than. She'll love me again- she will._

I walked away as the fire burned the small cot, and spread to the curtains, and the rug, and to the other beds. The Gryffindor girls wing was on fire, and my only hope was that it would take the whole school with it.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Saint Pattys day**


End file.
